Torn Apart
by PrettyFace27
Summary: Edward & Bella were sweethearts back in 1910's. Both went missing, kidnapped by the Volturi, They became vampires & worked as guard members. Both believe the other to be dead & were kept apart. 90 years later they meet again. Beta - Calikisses
1. Their Lives Apart

**Hello gorgeous people. This my first vamp fic, I've tired to keep it as close to SM's ideas as possible but I have added in a few things of my own.**

I had this up before and it was badly edited by myself. I have now just done it again so hopefully I have caught all the mistakes. Oh and don't berate me because I'm British, I like the way we spell things :D

**Reviews are gratefully received and responded to!**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

Happy Birthday to me, I was a one hundred and eight years old. Aro was very sweet, he gave me a beautiful necklace; an elegant silver chain, with a huge sapphire pendant hanging from it. I think he does it out of guilt, he knows I hate this life and wish that he had never changed me, but he has been good to me over the years. He has given me a comfortable home, here, in Volterra, Italy and any objects I should desire, especially fuelling my love for cars.

He has always been quite understanding about, my food choices. I have killed humans before but I couldn't get out of my head the look on their terrified faces as I drank them dry, it pained me and every time I fed, I felt sick with disgust for myself. Caius believed I was crazy, as did Jane and some of the others. Aro understood, he told me that I wasn't the first to dislike feeding off of humans and he showed the alternative. He brought me animals to feed off from the Italian forests, eventually he let me go out and hunt for myself. A few times I have gone away for a few days, or weeks even, to explore the world a little. Aro was upset with me at first, but understood that I was not meant to be caged up, and could blend quite well into the human world.

I loved Aro like a father, but I couldn't help but resent him, because of him I have to spend eternity with my grief.

Vampires are never changing, forever set in time, with their strongest emotion leading them, until that is, a stronger emotion comes along, which happens once in a vampires life time, if ever; love. Meeting your soul mate would tip your universe upside down, changing all beliefs you once had. Your life now revolves around this one person; they are the light in your darkness. I would never find mine again. They had died a long time ago, before I became a vampire and was now living in heaven where I could never get to them, as had everyone else I had ever loved.

There are advantages to this life, a half life. I could run fast, really fast. I was immensely strong and the change had made me look quite pretty, rather than the boring plain girl I used to be. My once long, dull brown, hair, now had life to it and shimmered red in the light. My eyes, that used to be a horrid, mud brown, colour, were now a golden amethyst colour, before that they used to be ruby red, which whilst still pretty, made me look terrifying, as I suppose I should be to my prey. My once humanly, pale, heart shaped, face, was now inhumanly pale, but flawless and never tarnished by my embarrassed blush.

The biggest advantage to my life was that I could protect the people that I cared for. I could protect my coven with my shield by stretching it out around them when ever danger was near. For that I was given respect by everyone within the Volturi guard. I was Aro's favourite and he never hid the fact, he still kept Renata close in case of a possible physical attack upon him, rather than the mental ones, which I can prevent. Jane was ridiculously jealous of me, and the power I held over Aro. Before I came along she was his favourite, she's often tried to provoke me into attacking her by bringing up _his_ name. I had no idea how she knew his name but it should never be spoken from her cold murderous lips. At least he was safe from her now. If I did fight her she would be no match for me, due to the fact that her power was useless against me, I out matched her in every way and she knew it too.

Aro recognised I was going to be special before I even became a Vampire, he sent out his men to travel the world in order to find recruits for his guard, Eleazar was sent to my home town of Chicago and he found me, he could sense even then that I was going to be powerful. My powers even worked before I was a vampire, although I couldn't project it around others like I can now. I felt quite proud to be chosen by the Volturi, to prevent our kind from getting out of control and taking what wasn't theirs.

I asked Aro as my reward for years of loyal service, if I could go back over to America and visit my parent's graves and _his_ too but I didn't mention that. He was reluctant, but knew I would always come back if I was truly needed. I was only a quick phone call away, try as they might nothing could tie me physically to Volterra. Chelsea's powers were useless against me and so loyalty had to be earned from me.

"Isabella, you know we detest it, my dear, when you go away. We have all come to depend on you and your wonderful gift," Caius snorted next to him but Aro pretended not to have heard.

"However I understand your desire to return home and your alternative life style, which allows you to explore the human world. Therefore, I shall allow you to travel to the new world, on the condition you stay out of the state of Washington."

I opened my mouth to protest as that was where my father's grave was, but he held up a hand to silence me.

"No 'buts' Isabella, I won't be able to track you, so I shall need your word."

"Aro... I shall give you my word, but I would like an explanation, as I see this as unreasonable."

"I'm sorry Isabella, but I have my reasons."

"Very well," I bit my tongue to prevent myself from arguing and walked out the door heading back to my room, I paused on the stairs when I heard Aro and Caius talking after I left.

"Aro is it wise to let her get so close? Especially with her... _alternative lifestyle, _as you put it." He said this with utter disgust.

"I trust her, Caius. She is far too valuable to push away by keeping her too close. She is a free spirit, and I can't help but feel bad for the pain we cause her."

"Pain? You are far too soft on her Aro, she is given everything she could ever want and more. What's done is done there is no use feeling guilty over it."

"It's true she is a weakness of mine, I cannot help but want to make her happy and it saddens me that our life here in Volterra is not enough for her, but I trust her not to go to Washington. God only knows what would happen if she were to meet Carlisle and his coven, we would certainly lose her to them for good, and sadly would be forced to destroy her."

"Well I'm glad that you still have that as an option, she is far too powerful to have as anyone but our ally. Glad to see you haven't gone completely soft in your old age, dear friend."

Their words confused and hurt me to no end. Whoever this Carlisle was, he was surely someone bad if it would cause, Aro, to say that he would destroy me, but if I would pick up, leave everything I have ever known, leave Aro, the closest thing I have to a father, to be with Carlisle and his coven, then he must have something that I desire, maybe a way to rid me of this grief I have felt for almost 100 years.

_"Bella, come back here."_

_"You're going to have to try and catch me, Edward." Edward watched, as Bella danced around their meadow. The that sunlight coming through the tree's was reflecting off her perfect porcelain skin, she didn't look real, Edward thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world._

_He ran over to her picked her up and span her around, she squealed with delight and she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck._

_"Bella, you know I am so much faster and stronger than you are, and I will always catch you." She pulled her face back to look into his deep green eyes._

_"Do you promise, Edward?"_

_"Yes Bella, I would chase you to the ends of the earth."_

_"You would leave your home, your parents, and your friends, for me?"_

_"You are my home, Bella. I love you more than anything else in this world, where ever you are, I'm going to be."_

_"I love you too, Edward."_

_They lay down in their meadow, in each other's arms, kissing for hours, until the sun was beginning to set._

I heaved a sob that often erupted from my chest, when I thought back to that day, two weeks later, just after my 17th birthday, Edward, disappeared and I never saw him again. We had been together since we were 5 years old. We gave everything we had to one another and loved each other unconditionally. He was my whole world and now we'll never be together again. I'm destined for a life of solitude and then an afterlife of pain, as I can only assume our kind go to hell or some sort of vampire afterlife, too awful to be mixed with the good souls in heaven.

I had finished packing for my trip to America and had my ticket to Chicago ready. I knew this trip was going to be hard, as everything in Chicago reminds me of Edward, the place had our first picnic, our first date, our first kiss, the place where he asked me to marry him. We were young but we were destined to be together and everyone knew it, our parents didn't even mind when we told them, they knew we loved each other very much and that we were just made for one another.

I lifted my hand into the air and imagined I was running my hand through his bronze coloured messy hair, I breathed in and imagined I could smell him, soap, mint and something similar to fresh cut grass, that I could never put my finger on. I had done this so many times, it almost felt real now. When I was changed into a vampire, I was so worried I was going to forget him. He began to fade slightly, so I ran through my head, every memory I ever had of him, over and over in my mind until they became like new.

The last year of my human life, was also the most painful, of my human life. I spent hours searching with the police for some sign of Edward, I went through a hundred different emotions; pain, anger, depression, numbness, worry, guilt, the list goes on and on. The last emotion I felt and still feel today, was a year after he had disappeared and all the police had managed to find of Edward Masen was a few drops of blood, they closed the case and presumed him dead, grief swapped me. I shut down for two weeks after that, not eating, sleeping, washing or moving, I barely even cried. Then one day I decided to go to the meadow, I washed, I ate, and I got dressed, then I set out for our meadow.

_Bella lay down in the grass, looked up into the tree's and laid there for hours thinking about what her life with Edward could have been like, how many kids they would have had, what they would have been called... when a voice interrupted her thoughts._

_"I feel your pain Isabella." She shot up, looked around and found a beautiful man in his late 20's, with dark brown hair, bright red eye's and the palest skin, staring at her. She gasped in shock and began backing away from him._

_"Do not be afraid, Isabella, I shall not kill you." She found it difficult to believe him, although she felt herself being drawn towards him._

_"Who are you?" She asked in the biggest voice she could muster._

_"My name is Aro, and would like you to come join me. You have a brilliant gift, Isabella, one that could prove invaluable in me."_

_"What if I don't want to come and join you? What if I just... want to die?" she said breaking down, her fear and the Adrenalin were not enough to overpower the grief she felt._

_"Then you leave me no choice, if you won't come willingly I shall have to use force."_

_That was the last thing she remembered before the burning. Bella's whole body felt like it was being burnt alive, over and over again, she could hear screaming and crying and it was a while before she realised it was her, she called out for Edward to come save her but he never came. Then it was over, her heart gave out its last beat._

_When she opened her eye's she was no longer Bella Swan. She was, Isabella, vampire and member of the Volturi guard._

I thought back to that day, as I sat on the plane, waiting to take off and realised had Aro not come along, I probably would have killed myself, just to be with him, selfish and stupid I know, but my family would have understood, they would have not have wanted me to suffer any longer than I had to. In fact that's what they believed did happen to me, they couldn't find my body obviously, so they assumed I jumped into Lake Michigan to drown and that my body was lost in the lake.

The seat belt light had just come on, and I couldn't wait till I got to Chicago. Partly to just get it over with, I had been trying to find the courage to return to Chicago for a while, the fact that Aro wanted to keep me close was only an excuse for me to not come sooner, he wouldn't have been able to stop me whenever I decided to go. Demetri wouldn't be able to find me and I'm not sure how hard he would have tried anyway, he was probably the person I was closest to other than Aro. I had told him all about Edward and he understood despite the fact that he wanted me to be his mate. Felix wasn't quite so understanding, when I told him I wasn't interested. Aro punished him though, along with Jane.

As I felt the plane taking off I felt like my life was turning around, I wasn't sure why, but I just felt like this trip was going to be the start of a new life for me.

* * *

**  
Edward POV**

I was 17 when I first became a vampire, 17 and in love with the most beautiful girl in the world. She was my heaven and this is my hell without her. I've been living a life full of grief and anger.

Aro found me when he sent Eleazar out to search the world for new talent that would be of use to the Volturi guard if ever turned into a vampire. Eleazar stumbled upon me in Chicago and knew I would be powerful if ever turned. I was then kidnapped and changed into a vampire. The venom was excruciating.

I did my job for Aro to my best ability and dedicate my life to it, for it is a fantastic distraction and pays handsomely. The money brought in by my assignment has allowed me to live comfortably and learn as much as I could about the world, I am able to have anything I desire... except her. I can't help but feel at fault for her death.

_It had been over a year since Edward had been in Chicago, he had been stuck in seclusion from the human world battling against his new born urges and trying to master his new gift of mind reading, most people were the same, sex, money etc. It was beyond irritating at times._

_It had kept him from his Bella and he wanted more than anything to see her again. He had been working really hard to find a way to repress his urge for human blood so that he could return to her. He feared she would no longer want him because of what he had become but he couldn't live without knowing, she was so good and kind he was sure she would still love him, and he would never hurt her._

_It was a typical autumn evening in Chicago, Edward waited till the sun had started to set and most of the streets were covered in shadows before he walked among the streets towards where his heart lived. He reached her house and scaled the tree outside her bedroom window like he used to when he was human although it was much easier now and took him a quarter of the time. Everything seemed as it used to, even her window was open a couple of inches for him, but Edward wasn't prepared for the sight that he met. He held his breath as he instantly realised there were humans, other than Bella, in Bella's room._

_Bella's mother, Reneé, and step father, Phil__,__ were sat on Bella's bed, arms around one another and crying into each other's shoulder. Edward's chest instantly tightened and he listened for their thoughts to find an explanation. He picked out Reneé's distraught voice immediately_

...She's gone... I can't believe she's gone, I suppose it was only a matter of time after Edward died... I just miss her so much... I want her back... I can't believe she would do this to us... although... I don't know what I would have done if it was Phil... Probably the same...

_Edward didn't want to believe what he was hearing he wanted more than anything for it not to be true for it to be some sort of misunderstanding, he listened for Phil's inner voice to try and find out some more details. _

...believe she threw herself into the river they said, her body is lost they said... I don't understand why they won't keep looking... Believe her to be a lost cause... How could she do this to her family? We loved her so much... I guess she just loved Edward more...

_Grief flooded every part of Edward's being, He didn't know what to do so he ran, he ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast now that he was a vampire, he stopped once he reached the their meadow, the meadow where he proposed to her, where they had their first kiss, so many wonderful memories and now she was gone... killed herself. He didn't think she was capable of it, but he supposed that's what he would have done if he had believed Bella dead, his life wasn't worth living without her._

_That's what he wanted to do then, but he knew Aro would never agree to it, he sees him as being too valuable. He says this but apparently he's not valuable enough to visit Volterra, not that he was complaining all that much, he didn't want Aro to read his mind, see every intimate moment he ever had with Bella. The first night they made love was the best night of his life; he had never seen anyone as beautiful as the way Bella looked that night. His legs buckled from the weight of the grief and he collapsed to the meadow floor, and heaved a tearless cry._

_Edward couldn't help but feel that If he had been strong enough to control himself sooner then he would have been able to stop her and they would be together now, as vampire and human, yes, but they would find a way to make it work, they were made for each other._

I tried my best not to think about the day I found out Bella was dead, it has haunted me ever since. I focused on my task of following the Cullen coven everywhere they moved to. Aro was worried their coven was becoming too large, 6 vampires in one coven was second to only that of the Volturi, vampires tend to stay in smaller groups of one or two.

From what I could gather the three couples were all united after not liking the idea of feasting off humans and wanted a more civilised lifestyle. I was certainly intrigued by their life style when I first started following them, as at the time I was having difficulty dealing with what comes with killing a human. I couldn't cope with the internal screams and last thoughts of loved ones as I drank their blood. I tried to just kill those who I thought deserved it, murderer's, child molesters etc. although after a while I realised it wasn't my place to play god. I decided to give eating animals ago, they didn't taste nearly as nice as humans and you were never fully satisfied, but I could look past that because for the first time since becoming a vampire I didn't feel sick with guilt after eating.

I personally didn't think the Cullen family were doing anything wrong, but I did as I was told and followed them around the country, and reported to Aro via phone every once in a while, and occasionally members of the guard would stop by where ever I was for a visit, I noticed that some of them kept their thoughts quite guarded from me, singing song in their heads and reciting poetry. I found this rather irritating but if it was the other way round I wouldn't want someone listening into my head.

In my early years I had members of the guard to keep me under control during my assignment. Demetri and I became quite good friends, he hadn't been back to Volterra in ages, he travelled the globe tracking whoever Aro wanted found and sending them back with some others guard members. He gave me all the news from Volterra and apparently there was this new guard member who was more powerful than most of the guard put together. She could create an impenetrable shield that could be stretched over the entire guard, blocking all mental attacks, even Jane's power was rendered useless against her, of which I had the pleasure of experiencing a couple of times when I had turned down her advances. Not only was this new vampire powerful but apparently she was immensely beautiful, she had become Aro's new favourite.

When I asked Demetri what her name was I regretted it instantly, "Isabella," he said. My heart sunk to my stomach, it was my Bella's full name, although she hated it and no one ever called her it, it was just another reminder of what I had lost. I quickly changed the subject and never asked about this Isabella again.

After about five years, they believed I could be trusted to work alone, as I have been doing for the last eighty years or so, I began to enjoy listening to the Cullen's everyday thoughts. They weren't like any vampires I had ever met. All the women were very beautiful, but nothing compared to my Bella, and their golden eye's, similar to mine, due to eating habits, allowed them to blend in just fine with the humans. The younger ones attended school and college and the slightly older man, who they sometimes referred to as their father, was a doctor. I couldn't understand how he could be around so much blood he must be a masochist or something, the venom pooled in my mouth just thinking about being in an operating room.

After a few years of following them they began to realise what I was doing, I heard their thoughts of me and a couple thought of killing me. The tall blonde male, Jasper, who had been in all the battles down in the south, was the first to suggest it and the blonde female, Rosalie, also agreed, as they believed I posed a threat to their lives and didn't want anything to hurt their _family_. It was a strange word to come from a vampire as most of us were no longer capable of that type of love for anyone but our mates.

Thankfully they decided not to kill me but to wait. The small, dark haired girl, Alice, can see the future and saw me as no threat, she actually saw me living with them but kept it to herself, I don't know what made her see that, but I didn't think it would ever actually happen. The final decision was made by the two heads of the coven Carlisle and Esme. Esme wanted what was best for her family, I have never heard such a kind mind before, so full of love, she sided with Carlisle when he trusted Alice's vision and decided to just let me follow them as they had nothing to hide and all the other's agreed.

A year or so later, after they had discovered I had been following them, they began communicating with me, Alice saw a vision of me reading her mind and told the other's about my gift, sometimes if they were bored or lonely they would talk to me, explain about their lives and how they each came to become a vampire, I met up with Alice sometimes and we went hunting together as she also noticed that I had the golden eye's to match theirs. I explained to her about Aro and how I was just doing my job but meant no harm, I began spending more and more time with them.

I found it very interesting learning about Carlisle's life in England and how he trained himself to become immune to human blood in order to become a doctor. He was so kind and compassionate, I admired him, he cared for everyone and would do anything he could to help someone in need.

I could always count on Emmett when I was having a bad day to tell me a dirty limerick or to watch as he fought with a grizzly bear, he called it pay back as when he was a human one nearly finished him off and if it wasn't for Rosalie he would have died.

Rosalie was rather cold towards me at first. She wondered why I never made any advances at her or paid her any compliments. She was quite annoyed and frustrated with me for it to be honest. I explained to her that I just didn't see anyone that way and for her not to take offence, she was alright with me after that.

Esme was the mother I had missed and sometimes needed after all these years. She loved me unconditionally and expected nothing in return.

I never thought Alice's vision would come true but here I am. After a long time of just being friends, Carlisle ask me if I would be become part of their family. I've been living with the Cullen's for over a year now and it's the first time that I felt remotely happy since I became a vampire, although its difficult living with 3 couples, it's better than the solitude I have lived with all this time. I told them I would stay with them as long as It made me and them happy.

I went back to high school with them last year and was able to complete my junior year. It was difficult at first listening to the thoughts of 17 year old girls, in fact it was beyond irritating and really tested my patients. We put up the facade that I had just been adopted by the Cullen's, just like Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had. I loved my brothers and sisters and my new mother and father, they were a blessing sent from vampire heaven, and with Jasper's gift of empathy, he was able to mask my grief with feelings of serenity and joy, although false it was a sweet release from the constant suffering.

Alice and I had become very close and I'm glad that it didn't bother Jasper, he obviously could feel nothing but the sisterly love that I had for Alice. We could often have silent conversations, due to her visions and my mind reading. In time I even began to talk to her about Bella. She understood and wanted to help me get over my grief, I told her it wasn't possible and that I would always love Bella, but she still set me up on dates.

The Cullen's had close friends that maintained a permanent residence up in Alaska, the Denali family. I started to get on really well with one the sister's, Tanya, but hearing the thought in her head was so confusing, half the time I was unsure what she was feeling, as her thoughts and what she was saying were conflicting with one another. Plus it didn't help that I couldn't help but compare everything about her to Bella. We still maintained a close friendship though and occasionally we would hook up just to temper the sting of loneliness.

A few weeks ago I started senior year, a year that should have been finished with my Bella, we planned to get married the summer after graduation and then go off to university together, she was very bright she could have done anything she wanted to. I felt guilty that I would get to complete this year and she never would. I would give anything just to have one last day with her again.

* * *

**Thanks sweet hearts for taking the time to read. Would love you even more if you'd hit the green button!**

**Much love x  
**


	2. Chicago's Lonely Grave Yard

**Hey Folks. Just done self editing on chapter two. Once again I think this is much better.  
**

**Anyways Discalimer : I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. This is just a figment of my Twilight imagination. Stephanie Meyer owns all, and quite rightly so.  
**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

Chicago looks so different since the last time I was here. It was cloudy over head, so I would be free to walk around in day light. I wanted to get this over with so once I had checked into my hotel and dumped my bags I got back in my car and set off for the cemetery.

It was nearing on six o'clock in the evening as I walked among the graves, looking at the headstones, moving at human pace just in case anybody was watching. I searched for over two hours until I found my Mum and Phil's grave stones, and right next to them was a headstone for _Bella Swan, 1901-1919_. _For a beloved Daughter and Fiancée_. I was so touched by the gesture that I couldn't help but cry. After all I probably put them through, the pain I must have caused them...

I looked over at their graves.

_Phillip Dawyer__,__ 1885- 1952_,

_An excellent baseball player and loyal husband_.

_Renée Dawyer, 1881 - 1954,_

_A devoted mother and wife_.

It was good to read that she had lived a long life with Phil and that she didn't have to live too long without him, I knew that would have caused her almost as much pain as it causes me to live without Edward.

I sat there graves for at least five hours, talking to them, telling them the truth, about all the times I had wanted to come see them and tell them that I loved them but couldn't when they were still alive. I could only hope that they could hear me somehow and would understand.

I wished I had some flowers to lie on their graves; they were looking quite dishevelled after 50 odd years. I barely noticed as the scenery around me changed colour from green's and brown's to purple's and blue's, It was night time now, but it didn't make any difference to my eye sight, other than the colour change.

I said goodbye to Mum and Phil and then walked over to the grave that I half wanted to see the most and half was dreading seeing.

_Edward Anthony Masen, 1901-1918, _

_A wonderful son and Fiancée__._

It broke my heart to see this, I refused to go to the funeral when they held it, but my mum told me where to find his grave if I ever wanted to find it.

I sat there just talking to him, telling him how much I missed him and loved him, telling him about all the times I went out looking for him, and then I told him all about my life as a vampire.

The sun was rising before I decided it was time to leave, I hadn't really looked at the type of grave stone he had or the others that surrounded it, all I could focus on was his name engraved into the marble. His mother and father's graves surrounded him and although a lot older that my mum and Phil's they still looked like they were in better condition. I'm sure Elizabeth and Edward Masen senior would have made sure that their family plot was well maintained after their deaths. They died soon after Edward, they caught Spanish influenza, Edward probably would have caught it as well, so I guess we were just meant to enjoy the years we had together.

Visiting the grave stones, helped more with my grief than I thought possible, after 90 years I was starting to accept all that I had lost. This made me want to visit my Father's grave even more, I wanted to kick myself for giving my word to Aro.

I argued with myself all the way back to my hotel room about whether or not to visit my father's grave, but couldn't make up my mind. I pushed it to the back of my thoughts for later and focused on tonight as it might be even harder than last night. I was going to go visit the meadow. I hoped it would still be there, the city had changed so much. I'm not sure what I expected to feel when I arrived at the meadow, but it was where I felt closest to Edward and needed to feel close to him one last time.

Thankfully, the meadow was just the same as it was 90 years ago. The surrounding area had had more of a dramatic change. A road had been built nearby which lead to a large cluster of houses. Obviously others over the years had recognised the beauty of the meadow and wanted to save it, it was now part of a national park.

It was night time now and the trees and plants glowed in the moonlight, I could smell deer not far away and thought I might hunt a little later.

I felt quite happy being here in the meadow, It made me think of all the good memories we had shared, at least we had a nice life together, at least we found each other in time to spend all those years we had together.

I lost my virginity to him when I was only 16, it sounds young for our era but we were ready, we knew everything about each other and trusted each other completely. Our parents probably would have wanted us to wait until we got married, but we were so consumed by one another and felt like we would always be together that we saw no point in waiting, we just did what came naturally.

_Candles surrounded Edward's bedroom, giving the room an orange glow, rose petals were scattered on the floor and on the bed._

_Edward was standing in the middle of the room waiting for Bella, he thought he would feel nervous, but it just felt right. Bella had been in the bath room for 15 minutes now, he was worried that she might be having second thoughts, but as this thought crossed his mind, the door opened and Bella was dressed in a blue silk night gown that fell to her knees. Edward's body had an instant reaction towards Bella, she looked like a goddess. Her hair fell down below her shoulders and her cheeks flushed pink as she noticed the effect she was having on him._

_Bella stepped over towards him walking as gracefully as she could managed, considering she was shaking in anticipation, and put her arms up into his hair pulling his face down for a soft delicate kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed the sleek fabric in between his fingers._

_He pulled her over to the bed and lay her down in the rose petals, Edward couldn't take his eyes off of her heaving chest, her now erect nipples could been seen through the fabric. She gazed up into his eyes and watched as he started undressing. Once he was wearing just his boxer shorts he got onto the bed and positioned himself on top of her, his erection pushing into her thigh, Edward hoped that this would give her some kind of indication of just how much he wanted her, needed her. She was breathing slightly heavier than usual, but only because of how aroused she was becoming, she could feel the moisture pooling between her legs, she moaned at the sensation._

_Edward began kissing along her jaw line and down her neck, nibbling lightly on her collar bone and pushing the strap of her night gown down past her shoulder, following it down with kisses and then moving his mouth and hand across to the other side of her body to do the same with the other strap. Bella arched her back towards him, silently begging him to take off her night gown, he did as she asked and pulled it down her body, revealing her breasts and everything else for Edward to see. Once he had removed it completely he sat up to take a better look at her, completely in awe of her beauty. _

_He bent his head down to her breast and began kissing and sucking the nipple lightly with his mouth, she moaned in appreciation and Edward used his hand to massage the other breast, causing her to moan even more and start lifting her hips up to try and meet his, another silent plea. He wanted it too but he wanted it to be special for Bella, just like she was. _

_She used her feet to take his boxers off and then wrapped her naked body around his. He stopped sucking her nipple the moment he felt her wet warm entrance pushing against the side of his penis. He let out a soft groan that made her smile cheekily, knowing full well what she was doing to him. She felt so good, just like he knew she would. They began kissing for a while just enjoying the feel of one another and then catching Bella slightly off guard, Edward began to slip himself inside of her, very slowly at first so as not to hurt her, which it did anyway and Bella sort of wished he would go faster and get the pain part over with._

_After a while the pain eased up and Bella could enjoy the feeling of having Edward inside of her. They picked up a rhythm and began moving together as one, Edward gradually going deeper and deeper inside Bella as she lifted her hips up to help him, her moans getting louder and louder each time. _

_"I love you Bella," he managed panted out._

_"I love you too Edward__,__" she replied between moans of delight._

_They picked up the pace more and both began crying out each other's names, Bella had her orgasm first, wave after wave of pleasure hit her body causing her body to shake and tense, this then caused Edward orgasm inside of her, giving Bella her second orgasm._

_Edward rolled over taking Bella with him and they lay in each other's arms for the rest of the night__,__ giving each other kisses, each trying to show the other just how much they mean to one another without using words, before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep._

That memory always makes me feel happy, the absolute joy I felt that night and the morning after, and how it intensified our love, he proposed to me just a few weeks later, right here in the meadow. He was so handsome, I have never met anyone else like him, not in over 100 years.

I suddenly remembered something that I had forgotten a long time ago, a faded human memory of me and Edward carving our names into one of these trees. I began searching all the tree's until I found the right one.

_Bella + Edward_

_Forever_

It was faded now, so faded I doubt human eyes could even read it. I used my longest nails to re-carve the inscription into the trunk of the tree almost as if it were a blade. It's this stuff that reminds me just how different I am to humans. No one ever called me Bella anymore. I used to hate the name Isabella, now I hate it if anyone calls me anything but Isabella. Bella is just a reminder of my old life, a life with Edward, with my family.

I had now done the two things I came to Chicago to do, I felt better, lighter even, but not complete, I _needed_ to say goodbye to Dad, even if it meant breaking my word to Aro, this would be worth that, I was sure of it.

That decided, I would hunt here, check out of my hotel, give back my rental and then catch a flight to Seattle. Aro would never have to know.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Another day at Forks high school. Jessica Stanley has been trying to find the courage to ask me to go out with her sometime. Silly little girl, I could kill her with my thumb. If I did half the stuff to her she had me doing in her head, she would be dead 10 times over already.

I gave her a dark look whilst walking past her in the hallway, which put her off for today at least, she's decided to wait until I am in a better mood. I hope she likes disappointment.

It was going to be sunny at the end of this week according to our very own weather girl, Alice. So we've all decided to go on a family hunting trip up into the mountains. I love hunting with them, we sometimes work as a team and round up a whole heard of deer or a few of us would take down a couple of mountain lions, Jasper loved planning different strategies for us to try out. We were free to be ourselves and could do whatever we felt like out of reach of the humans. Esme was planning on going to the local camping shop in Forks this afternoon, I might see if I can get out of biology and math to go help her.

At lunch time I got a call from Aro, I took it out to the car to tell him the usual story. He doesn't normally ask questions as I know what he wants to hear and he just listens as I tell him that the Cullen's are still doing their normal routine, school, working and sticking to their alternative diet without any hic-cups. I'm not sure how he would react if he found out _I_ was in fact a Cullen, better to keep him in the dark for now.

"Good Good, As long as all is well..."

"Yes Aro everything is fine, you really have nothing to worry about, but I'll keep an eye on them."

"Just one more thing Edward... Have they had any... visitors... recently?"

"Like who Aro?"

"I thought maybe one of my guard members might have stopped by."

"No, I haven't seen anyone from the guard but surly you can just get Demetri to track them down and find out."

He chuckled down the phone at me, although I found nothing amusing. "Oh no not this little minx, she's a tricky one, untrackable."

"Oh dear, well I'll keep an eye out for any visitors..."

"Yes thank you Edward, but if you do see her, try to steer clear would you?" although this sounded like a suggestion, I was well aware it was an order.

"Very well, until next time, Aro,"

"Until then," The phone cut off and I headed back to the cafeteria to tell my brothers and sisters about my conversation with Aro.

"He said that you may have a visit from a guard member, although from the sounds of it, it wasn't under his orders. I've been told to keep well away if she shows."

"what's her name?" Emmett asks, wondering if he would have heard of her through Carlisle.

"He didn't say... He said she was untrackable though, could it be that shield they have?"

"Yes it could be her, very powerful they say and a good fighter as well." Jasper said, wondering how he would match up against this woman.

"Why would she want to come and see us anyway? Alice do you see anything?" Rosalie asked.

Alice closed her eyes searching for our future for any unexpected visitors, and I followed her through them.

"Nope, doesn't look like it unless she hasn't decided that she's going to come yet? We'll just have to wait and see." She huffed and crossed her arms in frustration, Jasper put a hand on her arm and sent her waves of calm to rid her of her frustration, Alice hated not knowing what was going to happen. She looked over at him and smiled at him sweetly to show him that she was alright now.

"Anyway, I'm going out with Esme this afternoon, but I'll back at the end of school with the car alright?" They all nodded and went back to playing with their human food.

At the end of lunch I called Esme and told her I would meet her at the Newton's camping store. She seemed pleased to have some company. all I needed to do now was to convince Mrs Cope to let me have this afternoon off.

Piece of cake, apparently she found it difficult to resist me, she kept having to remind herself that she was a married woman, my perfect record and 4.0 grade average always helps as well. Mrs Cope would be sending the message round that I had a small family emergency at home that I needed to attend to and would be gone for the rest of the day.

Esme was already waiting outside the store when I arrived. I kissed her on the cheek to say hello and took her arm to escort her into the store.

"How are you today Edward?"

"Very well thank you Esme, and yourself?"

"Just fine, thank you," _You don't seem well Edward..._

"Don't worry about me, I can cope."

_I do worry about you Edward, your my son, I can't help it._

We walked around the store gathering up the usual camping gear, another facade; we didn't really need any of this stuff to go camping.

Esme was humming one of my compositions in her head; it was the lullaby I wrote for Bella when I was 15. I played it often as I tried not to forget her, the other human memories faded but the ones of her shone brightest.

It felt weird hearing that tune in the Newton's camping store, I didn't like it.

"Esme... not here... please..." I pleaded.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Edward I didn't think, you know how much I love your playing. It gives me so much joy."

"And I in turn love playing for you, but not that one, not here."

_Sorry sweet heart... I wish I could heal your pain._

I sighed, bless Esme for caring so, "I wish you could too."

We paid for all our stuff and loaded it into our cars then took it back to the house, unloading it into the garage. When we were done, I still had an hour till I had to pick up my brothers and sisters, so I offered to play the piano for Esme.

She sat next to me on the piano stool and watched as my fingers danced across the keys, playing something I wrote just for her. The first time she heard it she cried tearlessly with joy.

When the composition came to an end, Esme kissed my cheek and rubbed a hand soothingly through my hair, Bella used to do that all the time, she loved playing with my hair, making it stick up in all different directions.

"You'll find your love someday, Edward."

"No I won't, I had her and I lost her, there was no one else for me and there never will be."

"Have faith Edward, I still think perhaps you and Tanya..." _would make a perfect couple._

I shook my head "We would be far from perfect and I could never love her the way she needs to be loved, those things are gone, they belongs to someone else."

_Tell me about her Edward._

I shook my head again "I can't... I'm sorry, it's too painful... I have to go get the others from school now."

With that I walked out the door to the garage, leaving Esme with her thoughts of pity towards me. I drove faster than usual to school and was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear my siblings until they were getting into the car. I needed to go for a run, I needed to get away for a little while, be by myself. I drove home just as fast and didn't respond to any of my families questions. I barely parked the car before I took off into the woods.

After running about five miles I could finally hear nothing but my own thoughts for once it was such a relief. With only my own thoughts in my head it made me feel almost normal, I could pretend that I was human and that I was waiting for Bella to show up for our date.

_Edward paced round the meadow waiting for Bella to arrived, he was anxious to see her, anxious to ask her something. Ever since he had met her he had known they were meant to be together, they fitted together like two pieces of a jigsaw. _

_He was worried whether or not she would say yes to marry him. He knew they were young but they didn't need to do anything now, he just wanted to show her how much he loved her and how much she means him._

_She walked into the clearing and Edward felt like it looked even more beautiful with her in it. Sun light was bouncing off her hair giving it a glimmer of red. Her cheeks blushed pink when she saw him like they always do. _

_Edward walked over to Bella and gave her a deep kiss which she returned eagerly, he wanted to do this now as he was anxious to hear her answer._

_"Bella..."_

_"Yes Edward?" She looked up at him with her big doe eyes._

_"You are my whole world; you're my umbrella when it rains and my shade when it is too hot. I can't live without you, I can't function without you in my life, and it would cause me agony to be away from you."_

_"I know Edward. I feel the same way, is everything alright?"_

_"Yes everything's fine. I just want to ask you something... Bella Marie Swan... Will you marry me?"_

_He got down on one knee and handed her a blue velvet ring box, inside of it, was his grandmother's engagement ring, a gold band with a large sapphire in the centre with two smaller diamonds either side. _

_Bella gasped in shock, joy flooded her body at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Edward. She was too over whelmed to speak so she just smiled and nodded at him, her cheeks even redder than before, Edward grinned back at her and pulled her into a tight embrace, before pulling away to slip the ring onto her finger, it fitted perfectly._

_They made love in the meadow and then went home to tell each other's parents, that they had decided to spend the rest of their lives together and believed nothing could stop them._

I wanted to cry, I wanted to lie down and never get back up again. I wished I could have my life be over, but people depended on me now. My new family have been too good to me for me to make them go through something like that, they don't deserve it.

So maybe I would just lie here, close my eyes and pretend to be asleep, pretend I was dreaming of Bella just like I always used to.

The sky got darker around me, I must have laid there for hours but for the immortal it felt like minuets.

_Edward... _Alice's metal voice disrupted my "dream"... _Edward, everyone's worried, I was sent to come and see if you were ok, and to try and get you to change your mind from lying on the ground for the rest of your life._

I sighed and sat up.

_That's better._ I could hear her moving through the trees now approaching me.

"Alice, I'm fine, I just needed some... alone time..."

_Carlisle wanted to hold a family meeting and he didn't want to do it without you._

I saw a flash in Alice's mind of us all sat round the dining room table, used never for eating but only for family meetings such as these.

"Apparently whatever you're going to say to me is going to cause me to come back with you, so you may as well say it now."

She had reached me now and had perched herself on a nearby rock, swinging her legs back and forth.

"You know I tried to hide your future from you as much as possible, in fact I try not to look at it at all, as sometimes I don't like what I see, you leaving us for example, and I don't want what you see in affect any other decisions you might make."

"Yes Alice I understand, although annoying I do appreciate it... most of the time." I said with a smirk.

"Well, What I have seen is big changes in your life soon, although I'm not showing you what. You need to act on instinct and trust yourself for once, however you're not going to have anything happen to you if you lie on the ground for the rest of your existence now, are you?"

"Very true, now tell me are they good changes? I shall ask no more questions than that."

"Yes, defiantly," I caught a flash in Alice's mind of me smiling, a genuine happy smile, those were so rare for me.

"Come on then pixie lets go see what Carlisle wants." She scrunched her nose up when I called her by the nickname I use for her.

We ran back to the house and from a mile away I could already hear my families concerned thoughts for me, I hadn't meant to worry them. We entered the room and sat down at the dining room table, each taking our usual seats, Carlisle at the head of the table with Esme alongside him.

_Everything alright Edward?_ I gave Carlisle a curt nod in response to his metal question.

"Right well we had a body come in today and it looks like it was a vampire attack, which means we may have some vampires nearby, they may have been just passing through but just to be on the safe side keep an even lower profile for the next few weeks." _We don't want anyone to get suspicious of us now... _He added mentally.

"What do they think is behind the death?" Rosalie asked, ever worried about having to move again.

"The usual: animal attack. At least that what I told them it probably was and they agreed."

"Aro seems to think you may have an unauthorised visit from a guard member, it could be them."

"Hmm yes perhaps, well if they do arrive then we can ask them if they will refrain from hunting so close to town." _I wonder why they would want to come visit us without Aro's authority._

"We shall be out hunting this weekend anyway, so it gives us a decent alibi if there are more attacks." Emmett was right about that and also changed the conversation to planning more details of our family hunting trip.

* * *

**Yep ok, so if you think its any good, or don't whatever. Drop me a review. Thanks for reading.**

**Much love x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for all the reviews and for adding it on alerts and favorites and stuff! I'm glad your liking it! Ok so here's chapter three!!! Mostly Isabella POV in this put there will be more Edward next chapter!  
****Dont worry I wont keep you hanging too long till Edward and Isabella meet, I know some of you were worried about that!**

**Urgh still not got internet at home yet, at friends house now, have already written chapter four but will give you time to read this and stuff before i post it.**

**I dont own twilight, although I wish i did! My friends have just sent me a post card from italy saying they went to the new moon set and saw kristian stuart and the guy who's playing D****emitri! eek so jealous!**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

I didn't feel good about what I was doing, Aro had been good to me and I felt bad about going behind his back, but this would be a quick visit, there wouldn't even be anytime for me to run into this mysterious Carlisle or any of his coven.

I decided to skip hiring a car as it would just be a short visit and run to Forks cemetery. It was night time anyway so no one would see me.

The cool wind from the coast blew into my face as I ran from Seattle to forks, it would take longer than driving but I could do with the chance to clear my head.

This last week had been a lot more difficult that I thought it would be, thinking about Edward has always been hard, but I've been thinking about him more and more, it's getting difficult to stop. I find myself not wanting to stop, almost as if thinking about him would bring him back. For someone who has lived for over 100 years and read every book that she has come into contact with, that is a very naive idea.

My thoughts and my legs had carried me to the outskirts of Port Angeles now, when suddenly I smelt a trail, fresh, unmistakably vampire. I planned to move on, ignore it just in case it was Carlisle and his coven, but then I caught the smell of fresh human blood. The venom pooled in my mouth as a involuntary bodily function, but it had no appeal to me anymore, the price is too high.

I stood by at Volterra as they killed all those innocent humans but I'm not letting whoever it is get away with it here, where I'm not under Aro's control and don't have to follow orders.

I changed my direction and didn't have to go far to find the culprit, or rather culprits.

There were 3 of them, from what I could tell the human was still alive but I was too late, if these vampires didn't kill him then venom that is now in his blood stream would turn him to one of us, which for me is a fate worse than death.

The 3 unknown vampires were clearly nomads and not Carlisle or his coven, who maintain permanent residence in Washington, by the state of their clothes and their shoeless feet they travelled around a lot. They had not noticed me yet, still entirely focused on their dinner.

I assessed the group in a matter of seconds, the tallest of the group had dark hair and was medium build, at first glance looked as if he could be the leader. There was a woman with them with bright flame red hair, she looked quite lethal although I knew she would be no match for me, but if they all ganged up at once, it could cause some problems. The last was a man with light brown hair and was slightly shorter than the other but slighter. I knew then that this guy was most likely the leader and would be the most powerful, probably a good idea to get his attention first, show them I mean business.

I danced up behind them, still oblivious to my presence, grabbed the brown haired one by his leather jacket, that looked almost as old as I was, and threw him across the forest clearing. He was stunned for a moment at what just happened, he was clearly just enjoying a nice meal and I had interrupted it, he would certainly be pissed at me but we shouldn't have any problems once they realise who I am. The other two abandoned their meal and crouched in attack mode, the woman reminded me of a lioness getting ready to pouch from the long grass on the unsuspecting heard of zebra.

"Good evening. I do hope I didn't disturb you." Knowing full well I did. This only made them growl at me. All three in attack mode in front of me, waiting for the ok from their leader.

I smiled at them and continued. "Don't go doing anything stupid now, I wouldn't want to see you getting hurt." Now it was there turn to laugh, clearly they needed taking down a peg or two. They underestimate me, that's ok, they are not the first. They rose and the tall dark haired one stepped forwards, although I wasn't fooled by their tricks I knew he wasn't the leader.

"I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria. And yes as a matter of a fact you did disturb us, we were just enjoying a rather tasty meal." Their eye's were blood red, fresh from the kill. The three pair's of eye's moved to mine and took in their golden appearance.

"Yes well, as I see you have noticed, I have a rather different diet to yours. I trust you knew that the colour of our eye's is determined by what we eat?"

They didn't say anything clearly unaware of this fact but didn't want to seem stupid. They just eyed me suspiciously, James was slowly moving closer to me, staring at me intently. He was level with Laurent now, he tilted his head as if to get a better look at me and took in a deep breath, trying to get my sent. Must be a tracker, I've been told I smell nice although it is impossible to track me, as it is too strong, it stays up your nose and confuses your senses, you start to smell me everywhere even though I am no where near you. James, although he had just eaten suddenly looked hungry again, his eye's turned darker and he snarled at me.

"Who are you?" James demanded.

"I am Isabella, member of the Volturi guard." They all narrowed there eye's at me and took a step back. Victoria looked worried, she clearly didn't want anything to break up there little group.

"What does the Volturi want with us? We haven't done anything." She asked, her voice thick with malice.

"Nothing... yet. But if you keep hunting like this then you are going to leave a trail and with vampires maintaining a permanent residence near by I'm sure you are causing them a lot of trouble. This could lead to exposure. I suggest you move on quickly and continue hunting further a field or head back into the city where deaths are less noticeable."

"Thank you for your kind concern, but we like it here, in the great out doors." said James mockingly.

"I said move on." my voice was almost a snarl now.

Victoria was the first to launch at me, foolish girl she is by far the weakest, although she seems very confident, I will not underestimate her as she has done to me. James and Laurent just stood back and watched coldly, as I dismembered Victoria, piece by piece in under two minuets and burnt her remains. She was a fool.

When it was over they were still staring at me, Laurent looking furious, James with a slight smile on his lips.

"You really are something aren't you Isabella. Beautiful too.. yes very beautiful." Urgh James is such a creep. Demetri would love to beat up on this guy.

"Heed my warning gentlemen." They both backed off, Laurent still mad but defeated, James with the smirk on his face and a look of lust in his eye's that made me want to heave. Clearly the risk of avenging Victoria's death by killing a guard member was too high for either of them. At least they weren't so foolish.

They ran off deeper into the woods, leaving me with the burning remains of Victoria and the undead human, who had been totally forgotten in the madness. He was wriggling around on the floor, the venom clearly taking affect, he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. He looked to be in his early thirties, he probably had a wife and kids at home, they were probably sat around waiting for him to return, but he would not return. I didn't want to do this, but I didn't have the resources to look after a new born, I bent down, his eye's locked with mine and I wanted to make his pain go away. Save him whilst he still had his soul intact. I bent my head further down and whispered in his ear.

"I'll make it go away, don't be afraid, I'll make the pain go away."

I looked at his face one more time, it was calmer more peaceful, I was glad that he could be comforted by the very things that were designed to help me kill; my voice, my face and my sent. Then with a flick of my wrist I broke his neck.

He looked asleep, so peaceful, I envied him, I wished dying for our kind could be as simple. I lifted up his body and laid it down somewhere safe, but somewhere it would be easily found.

Then it was onward with my journey. I ran for about another hour and I kept getting the feeling I was being followed, so I took the longer route and double backed on myself a couple of times just to make sure. I was confident that I had lost whoever it was, so carried on to my original destination.

It was about 4 o'clock in the morning now, and the sun would be rising soon, so I should make this quick. Although Forks is the wettest place in the continental U.S. so it should be pretty easy to blend in here.

My fathers grave wasn't difficult to find, Forks cemetery was a lot smaller than the one in Chicago.

_Here Lies Charlie Swan_

_A great friend and devoted Chief of Police._

_1873-1934_

The grave was in bad condition, he had no one behind to take care of it, I felt so guilty. My poor loving father. I spent little time with him in my human life, well not as much as either of us would have liked, but it was awkward living so far away from him and when me and Edward got older all our time was spent together. I thought I had the rest of my life to spend time with my dad, I didn't think it would come to an end so soon. I wanted to make it up to him some how.

The grass surrounding the grave was as tall as the grave stone itself. I chopped it down with my hands to clear the area, ran off into the woods and found some wild flowers, pulled them out the ground, roots and all, to plant them by my fathers grave. This did make the grave look much more presentable but the grave stone itself wasn't great. I wiped off all the green stuff that was growing on it and smoothed out the edges of the stone with my hand, like sand paper on wood. Finally I re-carved the words with my nail so that they could be more easily read. The grave make over was complete, it was the least I could do for my loving father.

_Bella was 6 years old and was visiting her father for the summer. Charlie Swan was a humble man, he worked hard and liked the little things in life, but he loved his daughter deeply and missed her terribly when she wasn't around. She was the light of his life, they were so similar, he couldn't get over how mature she was for her age, always had her head in her book. _

_He was so proud of her he wanted to show her off all the time. They would visit the diner everyday whilst she was visiting. One because Charlie wasn't the greatest cook but also because everyone in Forks usually stopped by the diner at some point in the day so was the perfect place to be seen by everyone._

_Bella sat in the window of the diner reading Oliver Twist and munching on her french fries and burger. She enjoyed spending time with her father, she loved him very much and also missed him terribly when with her mother. However Forks was wet and she didn't like the rain, she missed the sunshine. Her mother recently took her on holiday to California with her new husband Phil, which was beautiful they spent everyday on the beach. _

_The sun began to break through the clouds and shine on the wet dew grass just outside the diner. Bella craved to be outside in the sun, she began jumping up and down and begging her father to let her go play outside, she promised she wouldn't go far. He chuckled and said of course she could. Forks was a small town and he was chief of police, she would be safe._

_Bella wasn't outside 5 minuets before she managed to trip over her own feet, fall over and graze both her knees. Bella wasn't much of a cry baby but it really hurt and she couldn't help but cry. She walked back in the diner tears rolling down her face and blood running down her legs from her knees._

_Charlie saw Bella walk back in and instantly ran to her, he was concerned but couldn't help but smile at how clumsy she was. Other customers in the restaurant and friends of Charlie started fussing over Bella, buying her cake, drinks, getting her plasters for her knee's and tissues for her runny nose._

_Charlie sat his little Bella on his knee and wiped away her tears, giving her little kisses on her cheek and stoking her hair to try and calm her down. A man who had blond hair and golden eye's and who her father called Dr Cullen, was cleaning the dirt out of her knees and putting plasters over the cuts his hands felt cold but his touch was comforting to her, along with his smile. Bella felt embarrassed and silly, her cheeks were bright red and not just from crying. She didn't like all this attention, but she understood it was just because these people cared about her and that her father loved her, so she smiled sweetly through it and politely thanked everyone who looked after her._

_Charlie could see Bella was uncomfortable but was made proud again by how well Bella understood that it would be rude to not let everyone look after her. This just made everyone want to look after her even more. She was sweet as pie._

I was unsure why I thought of this memory at this point. Nothing all that memorable happened. I think it was just the moment where I felt most loved by my father, that was the most amount of affection he had ever shown me in public. He, like me, found it difficult to show how he felt in words or otherwise.

I stayed by his grave for about another hour and told him all about what actually happened to me and what I am now. It felt good to tell him but I still felt like I had unfinished business in Forks. Perhaps after thinking about that memory I needed to go visit the diner. It was light now and the sun was brighter than I expected. I was in shade at the moment but if I stepped into the sun I would surely sparkle. Typical that the one day I come to Forks the sun is shining. I pulled out a parasol that I had in the bag I was carrying, which had my clothes and other personal belongings in, and shaded myself from the sun's rays, I would have to be very careful, but I had manged to travel around the city of volterra many times before with my parasol on much sunnier days than this and not been spotted so I wasn't too worried.

The diner looked almost exactly the same, it had had a new lick of paint, well it had probably had quite a few licks of paint over the years but this one was fresh I could still smell the paint it must only be a few weeks old. Although only 7 o'clock in the morning it was open and half full.

The layout of the diner was the same booths were around the edge of the room next to the windows and the main bar was in the middle of the room with high bar stools surrounding it. The floor was different and the seats had been reupholstered, but the room was the same, it even smelt the same, coffee and fried stuff. It was rather comforting. I obviously didn't recognise any of the people in there as anyone I did know would probably have died by now, but the people did seem familiar in some way.

I walked up to the bar and ordered a coffee, I wouldn't be drinking it but i felt it would be polite. I took my coffee over to the booth that me and my dad used to sit it when I was little and I pulled out a book.

I wasn't reading for long when I caught the conversation of two men on the other side of the room.

"The old Swan house is back on the market again."

"I'm not surprised. No one even seems in stay there long."

"Beautiful house though, all the original features apparently."

"Your Tina still in real estate then."

"Yep and making good money too."

"Good for her."

I'm not even sure why this was of interest to me, I barely remember what Charlie's house looked like. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a look at it again and then I can be on my way. I poured my coffee into the pot plant next to me faster than human eye's would see, gave the waitress a friendly smile, put up my parasol and walked back out into the sunshine towards the estate agents I had passed on my way to the diner.

The woman, coincidentally Tina, the woman the men were talking about in the diner, was very helpful and offered to drive us round to the house now to take a look at it.

It wasn't very far away and we were there in a matter of minuets. It all came flooding back to me. I remembered everything about the house now. Although over 100 years old it looked in very good condition.

In the inside some updates had been made, such as a new kitchen and a wall had been knocked down for a more open plan living space. The bedrooms up stairs were still the same as well just different colour paint on the walls. I felt so comforted here. I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to look at the back yard, on those rare sunny day's I would take a blanket and sit outside to read my books. I paused in the door away and noticed notches on the wooden beam next to me, I peered closer, "Bella aged 10, 90 cm." was carved into the wood, there were other notches as well, marking my height for every summer I had spent there. My chest tightened and I though I was going to cry. Before I knew what I was doing I had turned round to Tina.

"I'll take it." Did I just say that? I don't even know how much it costs, not that I can't afford it.

Tina looked slightly taken a back, as I hadn't really said anything the whole time I was looking round, then she smiled broadly at me, clearly thinking of the commission she could get for this. "That's great Ms. Dawyer, I'll get the paper work drawn up asap."

"Yes that would be great thank you very much."

Aro is going to freak. I guess I don't have to tell him, I can just say that I decided to stay in Chicago. Maybe I would go back to school... I never did get to finish my senior year, well officially anyway.

* * *

Buying the house was a lot quicker and easier than I thought it would be I brought it on the Saturday and was in it by Tuesday. Apparently they really wanted to sell this house and it was already empty so I didn't have to wait for anyone to move out. Thankfully the sun had disappeared by Sunday so I didn't have to walk around with my stupid parasol anymore and the hunting choices here in Forks was excellent.

I had stayed in a motel the last couple of nights, not that I had actually done any sleeping it was mainly for washing and storing my things whilst the sale was going through. I went shopping on Monday, brought a comfortably leather table and some other random furniture that I wouldn't use, bed, dining room table etc.

My favorite thing I brought was my new car, a black Nissan Z350. Stunning. Not quite as good as my yellow lamborghini that I drive back in Italy, but I have a feeling that would be slightly too flashy for Forks. My Z350 would be perfect.

I convinced myself that Washington is a big enough state and that Forks is a small enough town that I wouldn't be any where near Carlisle or his family.

However, whilst hunting the other day I found a big house on the outskirts of town, it reeked of Vampire, at least 4. Very unusual for vampire's and If they have a house does that mean they bring in there food from far away like the Volturi do... or, and then it clicked, they were like me. That was why Aro and Caius didn't want me to go to Washington, because they were like me and had built a life together from it, just like I was trying to do now on my own.

I called Aro the other night, I was actually nervous, I've never liked lying anyway so it was very difficult to lie to him. He took it rather well when I said I was going back to school. I told him that if he ever needed me I would be on the next flight back to Italy and I meant it. I didn't want to let him down. He was good to me and had given me so much. He told me he understood and that he missed me. I almost jumped straight on a plane home then, but no I needed to do this, have a life outside of the volturi. I was probably kidding myself that I could fit in with humans, but I had to try.

I had already enrolled in school, using fake documents and forging "parents" signatures. As far as the school was concerned I was living by myself as my parents worked away from home, after all I was still just an 18 year old girl, frozen in time.

I had missed the start of the year but the woman on the phone, Mrs Cope told me I would soon catch up. My first day would be on Thursday and I was seriously nervous. What if they don't like me?

* * *

**Edward POV **

Just as Alice predicted the sun was shining on Friday morning as we drove up to the mountains. Emmett was bouncing around in his seat like an excited child going to disneyland. I had to admit I was pretty excited myself, looking forward to catching me some mountain lion. We would be coming home on Sunday as the rain would return then and it would be safe for us to return to school Monday. This was also the perfect opportunity to forget about all the things I had been thinking about recently or rather about the person I had been thinking about recently.

After my conversation with Alice the other day I was doing my best to keep out of her head but it was difficult as I kept seeing a pair of round golden eye's in her mind, I was unable to give them an owner though. Tanya's eye's were much more oval shaped so it couldn't be her or any of her sister's for that matter. I let the matter drop, a difficult thing for me to do, but I would find out in due course.

Back to the hunting trip, I did look into Alice's head when she looked to see if we would have any problems on the hunting trip but apparently nothing, accept that Emmett was going to loose a fight against Jasper and would end up throwing a hissy fit and breaking his beloved jeep. We tried to convince him not to get into the battle against Jasper but he wouldn't listen, insisting that Alice's visions were subjective so the out come could change at any decision either of them make.

Well as you can guess in the end Emmett lost and threw his jeep 100 feet in the air. Rosalie hit him for being such a sore looser and attempted to fix the car, but it would need new parts which she obviously didn't have with her and in the end it had to be carried back to the side of the road so that they could call AAA. Last we saw of those two, they were carrying the jeep off and thinking up explanations to tell the AAA guy. We would carry it all the way home but according to Alice we would be seen and it would cause way too many problems for us, we didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention towards us.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, I caught my mountain lion that I wanted and then felt sort of bad when I realised I'd left her cubs without a mother. Luckily they were just about large enough to look after themselves.

We were home by Sunday night to find that there had been another "animal attack" just outside of Port Angeles. They say the man died very early Saturday morning and that the body was moved from where he had originally died as they found a pool of blood a quarter of a mile inside the woods. This was getting stranger and the attacks were getting closer to Forks.

After another family meeting on Monday night, we decided that if there were anymore attacks then we would have to take matters in our own hands, track down the other vampires and ask them to not hunt in this area (Carlisle Idea, the rest of us just wanted to destroy them and have it over with.).

School was as uneventful as usual, except I over heard the conversation that someone had moved into Bella's dad's old house. I knew this was the area that he came from but I only met him a couple of times and couldn't actually remember what he looked like, never mind what house was his, so it seemed unimportant to me. The girl who moved in apparently would be starting school here some time this week for senior year, great, another set of unimportant, vulgar thoughts to listen to. I'll be glad when this year is over and I can pretend that I left to go to college.

* * *

**Review please, you know I love it! Or if you dont then please tell me and I will try and fix whatever you dont like!**

**Oh and just to say that I know some of this is historically inaccurate or even twilight inaccurate but hey they dont call it fiction for nothing!**

**Much love xxxxx**

* * *


	4. High School Reunion

**I'm loving writing this story at the moment and i hope you'll enjoy reading it, I have so many ideas for it and so this is only the beginning! **

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, now that i have got my internet set up i will be replying to as many reviews as i can to show each of you how much I appreciate it! And to all those that just like to read, thanks to you too because it means a lot that you even just want to read it. :)**

**Ok I hope i've done this chapter justice and that you like it.**

**I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does! I loved the New Moon trailer!! :D xxx  
**

* * *

**Isabella POV **

I spent the next couple of days before starting school laying low and fixing things around the house, there hadn't been any more killings in the area so I guess Laurent and James must have understood that I wasn't kidding around, and If I am right about the Carlisle's coven, that they are in fact animal eaters rather than human eaters like myself, then I'm sure they would have something to say about Laurent and James killing humans so close to there home as well.

I wasn't ready to meet Carlisle yet, I sometimes thought about just going over there, knocking on the door and introducing myself but that would be deliberately betraying Aro. I argued with myself day and night, wondering why he would want to keep this from me, they could only be an advantage to me which in turn is an advantage to the volturi. Sure this coven could maybe give me some answers and help me deal with my thirst for blood, which these days I just see as a distraction and plus it might be nice to have friends who understood me a bitter better than Demetri or Chelsea do, but my strongest bond lies with Aro, my creator, my mentor and closest thing to family that I have left. I wouldn't ditch him for strangers.

Some times I think it would be so nice to have the power to read minds like Aro, so that I could understand the reason behind his actions, or I did hear about this one Vampire who could see visions of the future, now that is cool, way better than a shield.

I've already got the Internet installed and I've been ordering loads of new books to go on the big book shelf I've ordered. Sometimes I think with the Internet I never have to go out of the house again, accept to hunt, I don't think they do livestock delivery and plus I'd miss running.

Charlie's old room is bigger than mine but it would feel weird sleeping in there, so I turned in into the study/library, I shall probably spend more time in there anyway. My bedroom is more for storing clothes and somewhere more comfortable to sit than in an arm chair or on a sofa.

The kitchen is also unnecessary, but I did go out to buy some groceries just to keep appearances. A girl I met there told me she was also a senior and that she had heard I was starting school sometime this week.

"Yes tomorrow actually."

"Ooo how exciting, when you get your schedule we'll have to see if we have any classes together well were bound to have at least one aren't we."

"Sorry what was your name?" I felt I had to interrupt other wise she would never stop.

"Oh yes I completely forgot to introduce myself in all this excitement, Jessica Stanley, its so nice to meet you...?" She stuck out a hand and looked at me quizzically, wanting to know my name, should I shake her hand? Or would the coldness of my touch give me away?

"Isabella Dawyer, and erm sorry I've just had my hands in the freezer deciding on what ice cream to get so there really cold sorry." and then I shook her hand, it was warm and soft, the complete opposite of mine, reminding me how different we were.

"Oh Jesus you are cold. I hope you chose the right flavour ice cream in the end." She peered in my basket and seemed pleased by my choice. Not that I can actually eat it but I used to love ice cream when I was human and just like to have it in the freezer.

"Strawberry, yummy! So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Isabella, bye!"

"Ciao." She was strange, I guess I'm just not used to being around teenage girls.

I finished my shopping, getting pens and pencils and other stationary for school tomorrow and then headed back home for a night of hunting before the big day tomorrow. I decided I was going to get there early, that way there would be less people around to notice the new girl.

* * *

**Edward POV**

We thought we caught a strange unknown vampire sent around the house last night so we went out to try and track it down, it felt like it was everywhere, I've never been the greatest tracker but this was damn near impossible we were out all night until it was time to get ready for school. I couldn't help but notice it smelled great though, just like Bella used to smell. Since there had been no more killings we weren't too worried about it and hoped the vampire or vampires had just moved on now.

We arrived at school early as usual on Thursday morning, we sat in my silver Volvo waiting for the other students to arrive and for school to start, arguing about what music to listen to. Emmett wanted some Grandmaster flash, not really to my taste but its acceptable, Jasper wanted some Johnny Cash, Alice wanted some Lady Gaga and Rosalie wanted some Beyonce. They squabbled like children over the music player, Jasper and Emmett eventually let their women decided what they want to listen to, so it just left Alice and Rosalie to battle it out, bargaining the latest shoes and bags to help make the decision. I didn't understand why we couldn't just listen to a bit of Debussy.

I was thinking about taking a trip to Alaska this weekend, go see Tanya for a couple of days. Her mind may irritate me but my body likes her body very much. I suddenly saw a flash in Alice's mind but she shut it out too quickly for me to see more.

"What was that Alice?" I asked. Jasper put and arm around her clearly worried about what she saw, Jasper was so overprotective sometimes, Alice maybe little but she feisty and that little gift of hers makes her a good match against me in a fight. Emmett rolled his eye's, he hated being left out of mine and Alice's communicating.

_Nothing Edward, I just don't think you'll be going to Alaska this weekend._

"And why's that?"

_Just trust me Edward, it something to do with the thing that's going to happen to you. _

"I do trust you Alice, it just makes me nervous." I tried to forget about what ever it was that Alice was hiding, I'd gotten so used to always knowing what would be happening in the near future that I couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the coming days. Jasper was still looking nervously at Alice, she put a reassuring hand on his knee and he sent calming wave throughout the car.

"Ok I give in Alice, you can play your Lady Gaga."

"Yay! Thanks Rose, I promise to buy you those new Gucci shoes."

Emmett pulled out the Lady Gaga Cd to put in the player, when we suddenly could here a car engine coming into the school parking lot, a lot faster than humans around here usually drive, It had to be going at at least 100mph. A black Nissan Z350 span into the car park and slid neatly into a parking space across the lot from us.

The five of us instantly got out of the car feeling threatened and suspicious of the dangerous driver, who was probably one of our kind and not the good animal eating kind. We all instantly thought it could be the culprit behind those killings around the area, if they started feasting in Forks it could cause serious trouble for us.

I started to panic when I couldn't hear the drivers thoughts, my family was looking at me for answers. I didn't want to give us away so I just shook my head at them.

We crouched down into defensive positions and waited for the driver to emerge from the car. Jasper was already planning ways we could deal with whoever was in the car, fearing the worst as usual. Emmett was looking forward to a bit of excitement and Alice seemed less surprised about these events than everyone else, I wonder if this is what she's been hiding from me all this week.

The engine turned off and the music stopped, a door opened and whoever it was must have smelt us before they saw us as they rolled out of the car gracefully and was in crouch position so fast it was even a blur to our quick eye's.

It was a woman, an extremely beautiful vampire woman, chestnut coloured hair, heart shaped face, full red lips.... Bella. It was crazy I know, but this vampire looked exactly like Bella, but if possible even more beautiful. I rose from my crouched position to take a better look at her, I wasn't threatened by her anymore as I noticed she had the same golden eye's as our family, she meant no harm to humans.

"The eye's..." I pointed out, they instantly relaxed slightly but still stayed crouched down.

She was looking around at my family, clearly sussing out our weaknesses if she needed to fight us I expected her to focus on Alice as they always do, underestimating our little Alice, but I was wrong she focused on Jasper. Jasper was clearly the strongest fighter in our group with the scars to prove it, she finding the strongest in order to take them down first and weaken us. This girl knew her stuff, but then she too must have seen our eye's matched her own and she rose out of the couch position to a more relaxed stance.

Then she focused on me, her expression changed. her beautiful golden eye's widened, she started backing away and shaking her head, I took a sniff of the air to smell her sent. Strawberries and flowers... Bella, it was the same sent we were tracking last night. No, stop it Edward don't torture yourself! Bella is dead, she died 90 years ago. This is just some ridiculous coincidence.

_Edward... _Alice's mental voice broke my trance of this beautiful woman. _...You know her, don't you Edward...  
_  
Alice had also risen out of her crouch position, Jasper was still couched in front of her, protecting his mate, but looking at me and her quizzically.

I was about to step forward and talk to the beautiful stranger, when more car's started pouring into the parking lot, the other students were arriving for the start of school, My family retreated back to the car to get their bags and put up the human facade again and when I looked back for the woman, she had gone, I wanted to follow her sent to find where she went, but Alice held me back.

"Leave her Edward..." _...You'll scare her if you follow her now. _She added mentally.

I nodded and resolved to search for her later. Questions from my family bombarded my mind.

_What the hell was that Edward? What's Tanya going to say about this? eh? You player you!_

_Edward, I was feeling things I've never felt from you before. It felt like love Edward... Do you know her?_

_Does Edward think she's prettier than me?_

_Was that... Bella.. Edward? _

I grolwed at Alice, "Don't be stupid Alice, she's dead how can that be her? How?"

Alice recoiled at the tone of my voice but didn't let it drop.  
"I don't know Edward but It seems a little coincidental doesn't it?"

"She is dead! Whoever that is, it is not Bella Swan."

"Did you even see her body Edward? didn't you say she disappeared and they never found her body?"

"Stop it Alice..." I was pleading with her now, I didn't want to hope, I didn't want to think that she might have been turned into a vampire and that we had been apart all this time or think about the fact that If it was her that we could maybe be together again....

_I'm sorry Edward, I don't know for sure who she is, but she knows you and her name's Isabella... I didn't want to hide it from you but I though it best if you found out this way.  
_  
I didn't want to be around my family anymore, for the first time I was craving my solitude so that I could concentrate and try to work out what's going on.  
I walked to my first class looking around the halls and trying to listen to the other students minds to see if anyone else had noticed her.

Mike Newton and his friends had noticed her, in fact most of the boys had, all thinking of ways to ask her out, occasionally some of the boys would let their imaginations run a little wild, causing me to let out a growl of jealousy. I wasn't sure if she was my Bella but I didn't want boys thinking of her that way.

The girls were all rather jealous of her, and were wondering where she had come from, she was a much a mystery to the students as she was to the teachers. Jessica Stanley was already running around telling everyone they were best friends, pathetic.  
Each time I moved to my next class I was looking out for her, I could smell her fresh sent in the halls, but I kept missing her.

At lunch I sat with my family as usual pushing food around on our plates and occasionally lifting it to our mouths only to drop it into a napkin. I watched the door like a hawk, waiting for her to enter the cafeteria. Rosalie was hiding her thoughts from me, singing Barbie girl over and over in her head, but I was too occupied with the door to care about what she was thinking.

I had a flash of a vision in my mind of the girl sat in her car listening to Mozart and she was.. crying. Well as much as our kind can cry. I wanted to go and help her, try and fix what ever was wrong but I shared another of Alice's vision's.  
I was sat next to her in biology, my next class, and we were talking quietly under our breaths whilst pretending to be paying attention to Mr Molina explain about Stem cell research.

_You'll see her soon enough Edward._

I looked over at her and gave her a small smile and a appreciative nod. The others were still looking at me and Alice rather confused, I felt I owed them some sort of explanation.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't explain right now, as I don't know much myself, but I promise I will tell you everything I know later."

Rosalie and Jasper looked unconvinced but Emmett clapped a hand on my back and grinned his big teddy bear grin at me.

I walked to biology as quickly as I could with attracting any attention, the class room was still empty when I got there and I sat in my usual seat. I had a whole table toward the back of the class as most students were a little intimidated by me. The seat next to me was the only spare in the class so she would have to sit next to me. The other students started entering the class room and I got out my text books as part of the show we put up, even though they were rendered useless for me once I had read them once.

She was one of the last to enter the class room, She must have known I was in the class room, because of my sent but she made no eye contact with me, I on the other hand couldn't take my eye's off her, she was breath taking. I concentrated harder on her mind now, shutting out all the other inane chatter, but still nothing, she must have some sort of shield of some sort, could she be Isabella of the volturi guard and if she was my Bella then had we been kept apart by Aro all this time? Was this the reason I was never aloud close enough to him to read his mind?

"Ah Miss... I'm sorry what was your name?" She smiled at Mr Molina sheepishly, flattering her eye lids and him. I couldn't help but smirk as she dazzled him and caused him to think dirty thoughts, he had to remind him self that she was a student no matter if she was above the age of consent or not.

"It's Isabella Dawyer, Sir." It couldn't be another coincidence, could it? That Dawyer was the last name of Bella's step father.

"Ah yes well, try to catch up with the class, and take a seat at the back there next to Mr Cullen." She lost her composure very slightly for a moment, and I saw pain flicker across her face before she returned Mr Molina's smile.

She gracefully walked up the isle, her hips unintentionally hypnotizing all the boys in the room, and sat herself next to me, still not looking at me. I took this chance to take a closer look at her, she was a little taller than Bella was, she had slightly larger breasts too, but I didn't want to seem like the rest of the boys in the room so I didn't linger on those for too long. I was still staring at her when she suddenly turned to look at me, it startled me as I was used to hearing what people were going to do next before they even did it.

We stared into each other's golden eye's, realisation dawning both of us.

"What is your name?" Her voice was like music, I could listen to it all day.

"Edward Cullen." She growled quietly in frustration.

"Your _original_ name..." She was talking so quietly I had to try and block out all the other noises in the room to hear her.

"Masen..." I really didn't want to scare her away, so I spoke just as quietly as her. She gasped and looked away from me, obviously trying to hide the emotion on her face. That frustrated me as I had no other way to know what she was thinking other than looking at her.

I checked no one else was looking and I reached out for her hand that was resting on her knee. She flinched as I touched her, she must have felt the electrical current running through both of us, it was there when we were human but much more intensified now.  
She brought her face back to meet mine and she looked so... sad...

"I can't do this. Not here." Yes I agree, period 5 biology isn't exactly the best place to discover the love of your life is actually alive and is a vampire.

"Can we go to the woods, after the lesson, to talk, would that be ok with you?"

"Yes, but first I have to know..."

"What?"

"Are you Bella? My Bella?" I leaned forward slightly, apprehensive to hear her answer.

"I think so... yes. Although I'm not sure how... exactly, this is possible." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand slightly. I smiled back at her mesmerised by her perfection.

The next hour was the longest of my entire life. I didn't take in a word that Mr Molina was saying I could only look at the angel sat beside me. Other students in the room weren't unaware of the connection me and Bella were sharing, most presumed we already knew each other from before me and my family moved to Forks. well they were half right I suppose.

I couldn't wait to find out more about her life as a vampire I was stunned that It was actually my Bella sat next to me in senior year biology, this was how it always should have been. I didn't want to presume anything, as she may have already moved on and I didn't want to ruin her new life but I couldn't help hope that we could maybe have the life together we had always wanted.

* * *

**Isabella POV**

The roads were quite as I drove to my first day back at school in 90 years, I was able to really test out my car, hitting the 100mph mark, turning my music up loud. I felt confident when I was driving and listening to music, I swerved into the school parking lot and slipped into a parking space. It was only after I stopped the car that I realised I wasn't alone.

Shit, at first I thought I had been seen by humans, In which case I would just explain that I took a few courses in rally driving or something like that, but then through my rear view mirror I saw 5 teenage vampire's get out of the car. Oh dear, are they part of Carlisle's family? I can't tell without a closer look at there eye's, or are they here looking for some tasty teenagers to drink from. Either way I turned off the engine on my car and rolled out of the car with my bag in one quick motion, crouched ready to attack if need be.

Find the strongest one. I instantly went to the big guy, but next to him was a vampire with scars covering nearly every part of his skin, this was my man, this would be the most experienced fighter. Next i tested my shield see if I could feel any powers pressing up against it trying to get past, yes there's definitely something mind reading I think, it feels similar to when Aro touches me. Next i looked at there eye's all 5 pairs were gold, thank god. They were part of Carlisle's coven, unless one of these was Carlisle...?

"The eye's..." one of the boy's said, I found the boy's face and froze. Edward's hair, Edward's nose, Edward's chiseled jaw, but it couldn't be, it must just be a crazy coincidence, he left me, he didn't come back, if he was a vampire he would have come back for me. He seemed just as shocked as I was, I supposed I looked like I used to, did a bit of growing in the year I was human without him and my breasts filled out a bit but other wise I look the same, except with my added vampire beauty.

It couldn't be Edward, all the grief I had suffered for all this time, did Aro no? If Aro knew then he would tell me, therefore this couldn't be my Edward. I hardly even noticed the other around him now, who were all looking at him and me. Clearly almost as confused as I am. I shook my head and back away, I have to get away from him, I need to clear my head.

Thank god, just as he looked like he was going to step forward and say something, other cars started pulling into the parking lot, I took my chance and ran, much faster than I should of with so many humans so close by, but as soon as I was out of there sight I slowed down. headed towards what looked like would be the office reception to get my timetable.

Mrs Cope, the woman I spoke to on the phone was sitting behind a desk eating a chocolate croissant, with chocolate all over her finger tips. She licked them clean when I entered and wiped them on a tissue.

"Good morning." I said, much more calmly than I felt.

"Ah Isabella isn't it?" She said rifling through papers clearly trying to find my timetable.

"Yes that's right, its nice to put a face to the voice Mrs Cope." I liked to make a good first impression.

"Yes you too dear, now here's your time table and get your teachers to sign these and bring them back at the end of the day, ok? Now would you like a map to help you find everything?"

Oh dear a map, now if that doesn't say looser I don't know what does. "Could I just have a quick look at it now? I don't think I'll need to take it with me." good old photographic vampire memory.

"yes of course here you go." I looked at it longer than necessary just so she think I was trying to memorize it like a normal human.

"Thanks" I said giving it back to her and giving her a polite smile. she smiled back as wished me a pleasant first day.

My timetable tells me I have Spanish first, not that I need it as I speak fluent Spanish, Italian and french but it might be nice to come top of the class for once.

I greeted my teacher in Spanish and we had a small conversation about how I was liking Forks etc. whilst she signed my slip. She seemed impressed by my Spanish, and she should be it was slightly better than hers, who was apparently part Spanish.

Jessica, the girl I met in the grocery store yesterday, was in this class, she was waving and bouncing around in her seat gesturing for me to sit next to her.

"Hi Jessica." Still sounding more happy than I felt.

"Hi Isabella, how's your first day going so far? I knew we would have classes together, lets see what other ones we have together."

"Erm... well my morning has been interesting... " I passed her my timetable and she read it out loud, telling me what ones we had together and if it wasn't with her suggesting who I might like to sit with.

The Spanish lesson started but neither of us were paying much attention or rather it seemed like I wasn't but I could just multi task better than any human could, the teacher didn't seem to mind.

I wanted to keep the conversation going with Jessica, partly to make friends but mainly to keep my mind off what happened and what it might mean, I was here to make a new life for myself.

"So Jess, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not at the moment, but me and this guy might get together soon, I'm keeping my options open."

"Oh really, what's he like?"

"Totally gorgeous of course, bronze hair, the most perfect jaw line you have ever seen and the body of a god, I swear he could be a model." That sounded all too familiar and nearly didn't ask my next question as I felt I already knew the answer.

"Whats his name?" I looked down and the desk to hide the emotion i tried so hard not to show on my face.

"Edward..." She swooned, This is so not happening! "... Edward Cullen." I don't know how I didn't just break down right then and there, but I held it together and told myself not to get worked up until I had all the facts.

Cullen? Now that's strange, I've heard that name before. The Dr who fixed up my knees was a Dr Cullen, perhaps he was related to him or something. I'm so confused. Is he my Edward or isn't he? I mean we never found his body... but he couldn't of become a vampire could he?

Without prompt Jessica gave me everything I needed to know, confirming my suspicions.

"The rest of his family are kinda weird though, there's 5 of them and they were all adopted by Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, and they all sort of coupled up, the blond one, Rosalie is with the big dark haired one Emmett and then the little dark haired girl, Alice is with the tall blond boy Jasper. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. And that just leaves Edward." She said with a small smile on her lips, I didn't like to think what she was thinking about Edward right now, I'm in denial if I say that he's not my Edward and its all some strange coincidence. I don't think I could be friends with this girl, jealousy was rising with in me to a dangerous level. luckily it was almost the end of the lesson.

So could Carlisle be the same Dr Cullen that fixed my knee? His cool touch was such a comfort, but looking back rather vampire like. If so then how can he bare to be around blood so much, is he a masochist? Just because I don't want to eat humans doesn't mean I would be able to handle being in an operating room, I can already feel the venom pooling in my mouth just thinking about it.

I moved to my next class as quickly as possible not wanted to bump into any of the Cullen's just yet, especially not Edward. I wasn't ready. I still don't think it's hit me.

My morning went quickly and relatively painlessly, everyone has been very welcoming, and a few of the boys have even asked me out on dates already, to which I politely declined, they really don't know what there getting themselves into. Plus if that is my Edward and he has in fact been alive all this time, then technically I'm still engaged.

My last class before lunch was home economics. Just my luck one of the Cullen's also take this class. Long blond hair, body of a model, a face that could make a thousand men weep, just because they know they aren't nearly good enough for her. She would look so much prettier if she smiled once in a while she just keep scowling at me, whats she so angry about?

It didn't take long for me to find out, she wasn't one who liked to keep her opinions to herself. She switched places with the person sat next to me and we spoke in whispered vampire voices.

"Hello Rosalie." I said in a monotone.

She looked slightly startled that I knew her name but continued anyway.

"Isabella." She was really pissed, I was glad she never got a power like Jane's she would one scary vampire bitch.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Stay away from my brother, whoever you are, whoever you used to be to him, your not anymore. He's just sorting his life out with us and doesn't need anyone coming in and messing that up." Does she mean that? Am I nothing to Edward anymore?

"I'm not planning on messing up any one's life, unless you continue to insult me in this way, in which case I shall have to mess up yours. I don't even know if I know your brother, he just looks like someone I used to know. This isn't actually any of your business though is it?"

"My family is my business." Such a strange word to come from a vampire, even if that isn't my Edward, it might be quite interesting to see how these vampires function.

"If you say so..." This bitch was getting on my last nerve.

"I do, and if your so kind of crazy ex girlfriend, because well you look the type, then I'm sorry to tell you that he's already got a girlfriend and they are very happy together." Ok now that hurt, If finding out that Jessica had the hots for Edward hurt me then I have no words to express how I felt when I heard that.

"Good for him, I hope Edward and....?"

"Tanya." sounds like a dogs name.

"I hope Edward and Tanya are very happy together." I said with a clearly sarcastic smile.

Rosalie growled at me slightly, and looked liked she would love to try and rip my head off right about now, in fact I'm sure this would have got ugly had we not been sat in home economics learning how to make the perfect souffle.

Lunch was next, great, I'd have to eat human food, disgusting. I was way too angry and upset to be around delicious humans right now.

Instead I went to my car, I love my car, the smell of fresh new leather and petrol, it was a little heaven. I put on some Mozart to try and calm me down, it always worked after a tense few days in Volterra.

I can't make sense out of anything that has happened today, I'm so confused, I've been a coward really, I should be confronting Edward about everything, to find out the truth, but I'm not sure what I want the answer to be now. To find out that he's still alive and has been all this time, but has moved on, If my heart wasn't broken before it definitely would be now. Or to find out that he isn't my Edward and is just some horrible trick the universe is playing on me.

Either way its bad, I started crying then, I even thought I was going to get real tears this time, but no my face stayed dry but my body shook and convulsed under the weight of grief and anger once more.

I need to be strong, I need to confront this. The bell signaling the end of lunch had already gone.  
Biology next, me and Edward used to have biology together.

I walked back through the halls, telling myself that there was only two more classes, biology and gym, then I could go back to my new home.

Edwards sent was fresh around here, mint, soap and something else... I followed his sent and it led me straight to my biology class room door.

Oh god, I want and need to do this, but what if I see him and then just breakdown, am I strong enough? I had to be.

I peered inside the door before walking confidently up to the teachers desk, Mr Molina. The class room was pretty much full, the only spare seat was near the back next to Edward.

I made a point not to look at Edward, I would pretend that he wasn't there for now.

"Ah Miss... I'm sorry what was your name?" Need to make a good first impression, I smiled at him and battered my eye lids, he was young enough and I was definitely old enough for us to do some light flirting.

"It's Isabella Dawyer, sir." I said confidently, knowing that Edward might put two and two together.

"Ah yes well, try to catch up with the class, and take a seat at the back there next to Mr Cullen." Ok so I wasn't ready for that, I was trying so hard to pretend he wasn't in the room that when he said his name I was slightly taken a back and I let my guard drop for just a second, showing my pain. I pulled myself together smiled back at Mr Molina and then walked down to where Edward was sat, everyone was looking at me, probably thinking I was a freak.

I sat down next to Edward but stared straight ahead, I could feel his eye's on me, assessing me. I better get this over with, I turned to look at him and he seemed startled by my sudden movements. Oh god, I'm sure this is my Edward now, his green eye's have been replaced with gold ones but everything else is still the same, just as perfect and just as beautiful. I pale in comparison, just like I always have. I just need to know the truth now.

"What is your name?" It took a lot of courage to talk to him, I wasn't sure if I could keep my composure.

"Edward Cullen." I growled, I already knew that, and he knew that wasn't what I was asking, he was just trying to make this more difficult for me.

"Your _original_ name..." I said barely even a whisper.

"Masen..." I knew it to be true but it still shocked me I gasped and looked away, all of my emotion would be shown on my face now and Edward was always so good at reading me. I had so many questions to ask him.

Suddenly I felt something very warm and hard wrap around my hand, and electric current shocked through me causing me to automatically flinch, but it was a good feeling, If my heart could beat it would be pounding in my chest. This was my Edward, but why didn't he come back for me? Why did he leave me? Has he really met someone else? So many questions but this wasn't the right place for them, I needed to be alone with him.

"I can't do this. Not here." He nodded. "Can we go to the woods,, after the lesson, to talk, would that be ok with you?"

"Yes, but first I have to know..."

"What?"

"Are you Bella? My Bella?" He leaned forward, eager to hear my answer, perhaps he hadn't forgotten me.

"I think so... yes. Although I'm not sure how... exactly, this is possible."  
I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, he smiled back. leaving me feeling giddy and overwhelmed.

I wanted to go to the woods now, I could barely concentrate on what Mr Molina was saying, I took every chance I could to look over at Edward and 9 times out of 10 he was already looking at me. Every feeling I ever had for him was back and stronger than ever, I would be devastated if he didn't want me back, I would be begging Aro to end my life.

* * *

I've already written and edited the next chapter so review on this one and then i'll post it up, and please tell me if I fucked this up, I'm starting to feel really proud of this story and want to do it justice for you guys. Much love xxx


	5. Explanations and New Friends

**Hey Thanks for all your wonderful, wonderful reviews. You are all seriously amazing! Ok so here's chapter 5, any questiosn about anything i've acidently left out just ask :)**

**I don't own twilight, but it owns me!**

**Edward POV**

Where do I even start to have this kind of conversation with her. We were walking towards the woods in silence, neither of us really knowing what to say. It used to be so easy between the two of us, would we ever get it back? Would she want it back? God I want her, I've longed for just one more moment with her for so long I cant believe that she's here, now, walking along beside me, more beautiful than ever before and much more gracefully than ever before.

Her whole posture had changed, she used to seem shy now she seemed confident, I suppose that's what you get from being one of the most powerful vampires in the world. It suited her, it made me want her even more, I always knew she was special, but now I think a part of her knows it herself.

"Being a vampire suits you, you look amazing and you're far less clumsy now I see." Was a strange place to start but I was unsure what else to say.

Her cheeks would have been blushing now if they could, probably the only disappointment about her being a vampire, is that I wouldn't see that gorgeous blush again.

"Thanks, you look good too, although you always looked good, this just makes me feel even more insignificant when standing next to you."

I laughed, because that she could feel insignificant against anyone was just ridiculous, "Are you joking? Bella after 90 years you still don't see yourself properly do you?"

"I may have this special power and being a vampire might make me appear beautiful but I'm still the same insecure, and for the last 90 years, lonely, girl."

I sighed, how could I explain to her that I was too weak to come back to her? That I couldn't take the risk that I might kill her, that I might kill the most important thing in the world to me.

We reached the forest now and we're standing in a clearing surrounded by tall trees, it almost reminded me of our meadow, but it was too dark and sinister for that.

She turned to face me and my heart sunk, how had I lived without her all this time? And not to sound arrogant but how had she coped without me? We loved each other so much, the thought of ever being apart from one another caused unbearable amounts of pain to both of us.

I couldn't bare not touching her anymore, I strode over to her and in flung my arms around her, I would have crushed her bones to dust if she had been human, but she held me just as tightly. Everything about her was perfect, I had thought about her a trillion times in my head, but nothing could compare to the real thing. I found myself sobbing into her hair out of joy and relief of being with her again. I don't care what she tells me, I will make her mine again. She was crying too now, I couldn't bare my Bella crying even if it was from happiness, I pulled away and cupped her face with my hands, I'm not sure if i really thought it through but I had to kiss her, It was deep and passionate and she was kissing me back with just as much passion, she tasted incredible and if we didn't have important things to discuss I would have ravaged her right there in the clearing. How could I ever have thought that Tanya or anyone else could fill this hole? This hole was Bella sized.

"God I missed you so much." I told her breathlessly.

"I missed you too, but I have questions Edward."

"I know me too, but please ladies first."

"I'm not sure where to start so I'll start with the one I most want to know. Why didn't you come back for me? You left me for a year, I hunted for you day and night, I needed you..."

"I know I'm sorry I was weak, trying to control my blood lust and new strength and my power was driving me crazy, it was like a permanent headache. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt you before I came back; when I did come back it was too late... I'm so sorry Bella, I wish I could have been better for you. What happened to you though? Your parents thought you killed yourself..."

"I thought about it, and I think if I hadn't of been changed then eventually I would have done it. The police stopped searching for you and declared you dead... I was in the meadow when it happened, Aro appeared and brought me to Volterra, this is the first time I've returned to America since then."

"Did you go to Chicago?"

"Yes I visited Mum and Phil's grave's, I went to your grave, and your parents, I assume you know what happened to them...?"

"Yes it's actually one of the reasons I became close with Carlisle, he treated my parents just before they died in Chicago, strange how I probably would have caught that too if I hadn't of been changed... perhaps it was supposed to work out this way?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. What power do you have Edward?"

"I can read minds, you always did say I was good at reading people."

_You can hear this then...? _Woah Bella's internal voice flooded my mind. She must have dropped her shield.

"Wow that was cool. We could really have some fun with that you know. Anyway, I thought you were dead, It was what I would have done had it been the other way round. I did try to end my life but if was far too difficult to do by myself and no one would help me, I begged Aro to let me go, but he said it would be too wasteful. So instead I worked for him, watching over the Cullen's for about 70 years." She tensed up and her eye's went black at the mention of Aro and looked like she was going to kill someone.

"You know Aro...?"

"Yes... technically I'm still a guard member... and technically now you know my secret you could kill me for betraying the guard..."

"Who else do you know?" She was breathing heavy and clenching her fists.

"Only the people that come to check up on me, or who assisted me in my task in the early days. Demetri, Jane, Alec, Chelsea, a few others... I've only actually met Aro twice, once when he transformed me and once again after my transformation was complete, but we communicate by phone once a week..." I'm not sure Bella was listening any more she was running over to the biggest tree, she ripped it clean out of the soil and chucked it a good hundred yards, birds flew into the air and small animals scampered away for dear life. She let out a loud heart wrenching cry.

"All this time, All this time they knew about you and never told me..."

"What do you mean I don't understand how could they know. There's nothing around to connect us anymore."

"You met Demetri in the early days... well I told him all about you, he understood he said, wanted to try and help me get over my grief. I showed him photo's of us Edward! He knew! They all knew! Jane used to taunt me about you, the stupid bitch, it was the only way she knew how to hurt me. And Aro, he actually turned you, he's like my father Edward, like my father and he does this to me! This is what he's felt so guilty about all these years."

I couldn't believe it, I don't understand why they would want to keep us a secret from one another, why they would want to make us miserable? Am I just being naive?

"But...why?"

"Because of me, because they know I would want to be with you and have as much of a life as possible away from Volterra, I've spent most of my existence locked up behind those walls, too frightened of living a life that would be without you. Over time I have gained strength and ventured out, but I would always go back, because Its the only family I have. The only thing I've come close to loving since loosing you." She collapsed to the ground and put her head in her hands.

My grief was being replaced my guilt, not that there was much I could have done, our separation is Aro's doing and he will pay for that.

"Bella, love please it can be alright now, we have the rest of forever together."

"Do you really want that Edward? It's been 90 years... I would understand if you.. you know found someone else..." Was this girl crazy? There would never be anyone else for me for as long as I lived.

"Of course it's what I want, your all I've ever wanted, I meant what I said when I gave you that engagement ring, You are the only person I will ever love, My heart belongs to you. Do you still want to be with me? Did you ever find someone else?

"No there has never been anyone, I tried... but they just weren't you. but... don't you already have someone else?"

"No, where did you get that idea from?" Tanya knew the score, once she found out Bella was back she would understand.

"Well it's just that Rosalie said, you were finally sorting yourself out now and didn't need any crazy ex girlfriends coming in and ruining your life, you were happy now and had a girlfriend called Tanya." Damn Rosalie, why can't she just mind her own business. Doesn't she know who she was talking to? No she doesn't, but still, the over protective sister bit was uncalled for and probably done for selfish reasons.

I bent down on the floor and picked Bella up in my arms, holding her too me once more, she sighed contently in my arms.

"Rosalie is wrong. Tanya is not my girlfriend, she just... well... I want you to know Bella that she doesn't mean anything to me... she just gave me comfort when I was lonely." Bella's fingers dug into my back slightly but she said nothing. "Rosalie doesn't know who you are, I've never told her about you, the only one that knows anything about you, other than the fact that you existed and I loved you more than anything, is Alice. She was probably just doing it because she was jealous. I shall be having words later..."

"Jealous? Of what? She seems to have everything."

"That you might be prettier than she is, Rosalie is as shallow and vain as she looks. She means well I suppose."

"Oh, alright then..."

"Would you like to meet my family?" I asked hopefully.

"I would like to see Carlisle, I think he can answer a lot of questions for me..."

"You know Carlisle?"

"Not officially, but I think I met him as a little girl."

"Wow, this really is a small world we live it. I still have alot of questions Bella... like, why you are here? In Forks I mean, and why do you call yourself Isabella now, you used to hate it."

"It makes me feel more of a woman, at first I used it just to forget about everything from my past life, but Bella makes me feel like a little girl again."

"I'll call you Isabella if you prefer."

"No don't, your right I hate the name Isabella and I shouldn't need a name to feel like a woman."

"Nope, you look all woman to me." I said eyeing her appreciatively and taking her hand to lead her out of the forest.

She giggled and my heart soared, even her laugh was perfect. This was it, the moment in Alice's vision of me feeling genuinely happy, to have my Bella by my side again, laughing blissfully. I don't care that they had kept us apart for so long, we were together now, that's all that matters.

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was the end of school now so Edward went and handed his car keys to Jasper, as he would be riding over to his house with me in my car and I went to the office to hand in my signatures from my teachers today.

I was so mad that Aro could have done this to me, but I had Edward back for now, and that was the best feeling in the world.

We met back up at my car, I couldn't help but admire how good he looked leaning up against my sexy car.

"Nice ride." he said smiling. Swoon. He really did make me feel like a teenager again.

"I know." I replied smiling back.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly on the lips then planted little kisses along my jaw line until he met my ear.

"I know things are awkward right now, but I'm going to make them right. I love you, I've always loved you."

I opened my shield to reply to him. _I love you too Edward, always and forever._

He hummed appreciatively at me as I ran a hand through his hair, just like I used to imagine doing.

"Jessica Stanley isn't very happy about this, as far as she's concerned you've stolen her boyfriend."

_Urgh stupid cow, technically she was trying to steal my fiancée!_

Edward chuckled in my ear and then moved to open the car for me; I'd forgotten how much of a gentleman he is.

I slid in the seat and revved up the engine whilst he climbed in the other side.

I put one hand on the wheel and one on the gear stick and took off to were I knew there house was.

"Have you been spying on us Bella?"

"Not intentionally, I stumbled across your house whilst hunting one night."

"Ah yes I could a couple of questions about that. Why do you hunt animals?"

"The same reason you do probably, I don't want to be a monster, I want to hurt anyone, for all I know they could have an Edward that is waiting for them at home, I couldn't put anyone through that kind of pain." Edward nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes your right it is very similar reason, obviously mine was affected by my ability, hear the last dying thoughts for their loved ones, all I could think about was what your last dying thoughts might have sounded like, but apparently you haven't had them yet." He said grinning.

"What else did you want to know?"

"How come we can't track you?"

"Intoxicating isn't it? My sent is untrackable, it stays in your senses making you think you smell it everywhere."

"Mmmm very intoxicating, and very clever, you smell divine." I smiled and took a moment to be thankful that I couldn't blush anymore to give away my bashfulness.

We pulled up in front of the Cullen's house and Carlisle and Esme were standing on the porch waiting for us. I opened up my connection one more time.

_Edward, how much do they know, where are your brothers and sisters?_

"Relax Bella, I asked Alice to call them and fill them in on what she knows about what happened today and the rest of them have gone straight for a hunt to give us some space." He said quietly to calm my nerves.

He got out the car and came round my side to open the car for me. I heard Esme gasp when she saw me and I looked at Edward for explanation but he was just smiling and looking smug at whatever Esme had been thinking.

I got a closer look at Carlisle now, he was defiantly the doctor who fixed up my knees. Tall, blond hair, gold coloured eye's and a soft comforting smile.

"Carlisle, Esme, I would like you to meet Bella." It was an awkward moment to say the least, they were beaming at me wordlessly apparently communicating there thoughts with Edward. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Bella." Esme said wrapping her arms around me, I could feel the love radiating off her. I hugged her back, as I was glad that Edward had someone like this in his life.

"Thank you it's really nice to meet you too."

Carlisle went to stick out a hand to shake mine but then changed his mind and hugged me too. I was slightly over whelmed as they obviously new a lot more about me than I them.

"Please come in and take a seat." Carlisle said gesturing to the front door.

We walking into a huge open plan living space, most of the walls were made of glass, looking out onto the surrounding forest. Edward pulled me over to one of the white plush sofas and took hold of my hand. Esme and Carlisle did the same on the sofa opposite.

Where the hell do you start a conversation like this?

"Erm actually Carlisle you and I have met before..." I said boldly.

"Oh really, I don't recall..."

"No you probably wouldn't have seen it as any significance. I was six years old visiting my father here in Forks... I fell over and grazed my knees, you cleaned them and put plasters on them for me."

Carlisle chuckled and Edward joined in laughing too... This really was quite annoying being left out of the secret mind conversations. I glared at Edward and he stopped laughing.

"Sorry love, it's just Carlisle only met you once and couldn't believe how clumsy you were. I knew you for years and couldn't believe how one girl could ever be so clumsy."

Esme joined in the laughter now and I couldn't help but smile too, it's true I was beyond clumsy.

"Yes Bella, I remember that well, you were such a sweet child though, saying your pleases and thank you's. Your father was so proud of you. Well this is a small world we live in."

"Yes indeed, well... erm I can imagine you would have a few questions for me and Edward and as I to you, but please you first." I said smiling and squeezing Edward's hand tighter. He leaned over and planted a comforting kiss on my cheek.

Esme almost looked giddy at seeing Edward so happy.

"Well obviously we're very pleased that you two have found each other, but a bit confused as to how and where?" Carlisle said almost laughing again.

Edward answered this one. "Bella moved to Forks, into her father's old home and then enrolled in school. That sent we caught last night was her's as I'm sure you've realized. untrackable." Realization dawned on both there faces.

"But where have you been all this time Bella?" Esme asked sweetly.

"In Italy... You may have heard of me by the name of Isabella." The couple gasped and looked slightly confused.

"Your... _The _Isabella, of the Volturi guard? Does Aro know you are here?"

"Erm... well... No not technically. He thinks I'm in Chicago, but he has no way of knowing where I am or finding me, so don't worry about that. Although I have to say I was banned from coming to Washington. In case I ran into you and your family. Also I'm guessing because Edward would be near by."

"But I dont understand if you've both been working for the guard and were changed at the same time, they surely would have known your history together, why would they want to keep you apart?" Esme asked, outraged that they could fo such a thing.

"Apparently, were more useful to them apart than we are together." Edward said almost growling; I put my other hand on top of ours and stroked the top of his hand with my thumb.

"I won't let that happen Carlisle." Edward said suddenly.

Both Esme and I looked at them, confused about what they were taking about.

"They will demand you back Isabella, if they didn't want you together before they wont want you together now. Now if you are with Edward then this family will do everything we can to protect you, but that's not much up against the Volturi."

"Oh no I couldn't possibly ask you to do something like that, it would be a suicide trip, even with my protection they would out number us." The very thought of these people that I've just met standing up against the Volturi for me made my stomach turn.

"We could run, far away from here and be together." Bless Edward, for trying.

I shook my head at him. "No love, they would find us, find you at least, Demetri has seen your mind, he will find you. I could go back to Italy confront Aro, tell him that I resign, that I don't want to work for them anymore. Why does Aro have you watching the Cullen's anyway?"

"He thinks that Carlisle is building up his own guard to try and take down his own. If he found out I was living with them he would probably find some way to break us apart, if he found out both you and me were living with them, then I have a feeling he would kill us all..."

"He wouldn't do that to me." but as soon as I said I realized that wasn't true, he pacifically told Caius that If I ended up staying with the Carlisle then he would have to destroy me.

"Either way we still have time, Aro is falling for it at the moment. He thinks you are in Chicago and that you are still doing your job as normal Edward, so lets just keep it that way." Esme said, almost frantic, at the thought of anything bad happening to her family.

"Yes your right Esme, lets worry about it when the time comes." I agreed with her, Edward and Carlisle still looked deep in thought. "Please." I pleaded with them both and it seemed to shake them out of there thoughts.

"Yes alright, when the time comes." Edward said kissing me on the cheek again.

"So Isabella-" Carlisle started. "Please call me Bella." I interrupted. "Yes of course. So Bella, how did you come to our way of life, living off the blood of animals I mean?"

"I searched for an alternative and Aro gave it to me, I felt no satisfaction from drinking human blood, only guilt and disgust for myself. He wanted me to be happy so he told me that I wasn't the first to feel this way and that it was actually possible to survive off of the blood of animals. Animals were brought to me from outside of Volterra at first, but eventually I went out and hunted my own animals, whenever it was feeding time for the others I just had to get out of there." I told them, thinking back to the faces of the tourists that had been rounded up like cattle for the slaughter.

"Impressive, Aro never quite understood my way of life, but he must care a great deal about you to help you in such a way."

"I thought he did, yes."

"Bella would you like a tour of the rest of the house?" Esme asked, clearly hoping to ease any tension.

"Why yes that would be lovely, did you decorate it yourself?" I said standing up.

She linked her arm in mine and led me around the gorgeous house. Telling me about how she designed it all herself, putting things in to fit certain people's needs. They recently fitted a raised platform to fit Edward's grand piano on. I used to love to listen to him play. Edward and Carlisle were having a tense discussion when we reentered the room after the tour, upon noticing us they ended there conversation and acted as if they had just been talking about the weather.

_You better not be hiding anything from me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

He didn't say anything, he just smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes, he was worried about what was going to happen. So was I, but I wasn't going to let that ruin today.

_Your new home is beautiful Edward and Esme and Carlisle are wonderful, I'm so happy for you._

His smile was genuine this time, and I couldn't help but want to kiss him. I leaned over a planted a tender kiss on his lips, I wanted to be alone with him, 90 years of no sex was a long time. The way he was kissing me I could tell he wanted it too.

_Edward I want you, I need you! _He groaned into my mouth as response and then pulled away.

"My brothers and sisters have just got back from hunting, can you wait a little bit longer?" then quieter so just I could hear he said "I want to you too, but I owe them an explanation, don't worry it will be quick, you no I have no patience, especially when it come to the subject of you."

I nodded and smiled at him kissing his again and giving him an Eskimo kiss.

Just then 4 other eager vampires burst into the living room, mixed looks of confusion and excitement on their faces.

Edward stood up to face them and pulled me up with him.

"Everyone, this is Bella."

Rosalie was looking sheepish, Alice was bouncing up and down smiling at me so much that I couldn't help but return it. The big guy Emmett was also beaming at me, although the biggest, with that goofy grin he was defiantly the least scary, Jasper was just smiling politely at me. I felt calm and this confused me as a second before I was defiantly feeling tense and nervous, along with horny.

My vampire instincts kicked in. "Who's doing that?"

"Who's doing what love?" Edward asked concerned. The other looked at me confused.

"Who's controlling my emotions?"

Edward and the others rolled there eye's, Jasper looked down at the floor.

"Sorry Bella, I can't help but do that when I people are feeling stressed."

"Ah so your an Empath?"

"Yes, hasn't Edward told you anything yet?" He asked jokingly.

"Apparently not, can anybody do anything else that I should know about?"

"Hi, I'm Alice, and I have visions of the future."

"Yes I've heard of you in Volterra, your highly admired over there, I bet you saw me coming."

She giggled, a musical laugh, I wanted to join in with her. "Yes actually I did, it was awfully difficult keeping it a secret from Edward though!"

"Yes I can see how that would be a problem." I said laughing along with her.

"You wont ever have that problem though will you Bella, perhaphs you can bring Edward here down a peg or two." Emmett said clapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a sidways hug.

"Erm yeah I guess I would be at a slight advantage to Edward."

"Slight? Arn't you supposed to be the all powerful Isabella? You don't look that powerful you look kinda small actually, I bet I could take you." I was feeling embaressed now, I've never claimed to be all powerful, I was giving extra power in order to kill others, I see that as more of a curse than a blessing, although I can't deny it comes in handy somtimes.

"Emmett, you havn't even introduced yourself yet and your already challenging her to a fight, what is wrong with you? Seriously did that bear knock too many brain cells out of your head?" Rosalie said punching him in the arm, jumping to my rescue. I was most supprised but grateful all the same.

"Sorry Rose. Hi Bella I'm Emmett, can we please have a fight some day?" I laughed and so did Jasper and Edward, Rosalie and Alice just rolled their eyes.

"If I warn you will you listen to me this time Emmett or will you just ignore me and go break you jeep again?" Alice chimmed in.

Edward was laughing more now and so was Alice.

"I kinda wanna let it happen this time Alice, it looks funny as hell!" Edward said clutching his stomach.

This was annoying, all these secret conversations, how does everyone put up with it?

"Do they always do this?" I asked Jasper who was now standing next to me.

"Always, but don't worry you get used to it, if its important they'll tell us." He reassured me, and weather it was what he said or the feelings he was sending me, it worked.

Carlisle and Esme entered back into the room to join us.

"Hey Carlisle, anymore "animal attacks"?"

"None since that one on saturday morning." Oh god that poor man, I guess they had caused problems for the Cullens.

"Do you think they heard about us and ran away?" Emmett asked.

"Erm I don't think you have to worry about them anymore..." I said sheepishly

"You know about them?"

"I met them on my way to Forks, killing humans doesn't settle well with me, I cant help but try and save them and if i can't do that then at least avenge there death, It not possible for me to do in Volterra but outside of the city walls I go by my own rules."

"What did you do to them?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing really, well one of them tried to attack me so I... well I killed her. It wasn't somthing I enjoyed doing but she tried to kill me first and I was just better."

"What happend to the others?"

"When they found out who I was they didn't seem to want to get involved, killing me would have consequences. Victoria was foolish, she went against her leaders orders attacking me and she paid for it. After I killed her, the other two ran off into the woods, promising not to hunt here anymore."

"Woah, that sounds soo cool! i'm so jealous, I was really looking forward to a bit of a fight." Emmett said punching me on the arm

"Bella what about if they did try to kill you? could you have faught off three vampires?" Jasper said disbelievingly

"Yes. No problem."

"So your saying if, Edward, Emmett and I, attacked you, you could fight us off."

"It's what i've been trained to do Jasper, I'm not proud of it, it's just what I can do." I said shrugging.

"Don't test it Jasper, your going to get hurt." Alice warned him. The rest of them looked at me in awe, but it wasn't something to be proud of.

Edwards eye's met mine and the whole reality of this situation was hitting home again. My Edward was _alive_, he was here and wanting me. I wanted him, and from the dark look of lust in his eye's he wanted me too. It couldn't of been more than a second, until we closed the distance between us and were kissing. It was rough and passionate. 90 years of built up sexual frustration and 90 years spent lusting after, what I thought was, a dead man.

"Woah Jesus, I think you guys should leave... I'm not sure I can stand this much lust... Nope, I can't... Alice! Upstairs! Now!" Jasper said almost shaking from the combined lust of me and Edward. Alice and Jasper ran up the stairs quicker than lightning, me and Edward pulled back from the kiss regretably and ran out of the house barely shouting back a goodbye. Emmett's booming laugh boucned off the trees that surrounded the house, no wonder they had to been so far out of town.

I was heading back toward my house, but I didn't want to wait that long, I wanted him now. So I stopped suddenly in the middle of the woods, he turned around to see what was wrong and why I had stopped. I opened my connection to let him know.

_I want you Edward I want you now, right here on the forest floor. I've waited for you for so long and I dont want to wait any longer._

He paused and looked at me for a moment, hesistent. God I wish I could read his mind! I decided to take action and in one swift movement pulled off all my clothes. I stood in the middle of the forest stark naked and barefoot, waiting for this angel infront of me to just take me.

Me being naked seemed to help him make up his mind, he pulled me into his arms and began kissing me roughly, biting on my lips and pushing his toungue deep into my mouth. His hands were running all over my back, they ran up and down my spine causing me to shiver with delight, he always did have the most fantastic touch.

"Bella, Bella, my sweet irrisitable Bella. Your so god damn sexy, being a Vampire just makes you more sexy!" He murmered into my mouth.

His hands moved round to the front of my body and began palming my breasts, I moaned into his mouth which just encouraged him more, he moved his head down off my mouth and took one of my errect nipples in his mouth instead, licking and sucking me to exstacy.

Edward had too many clothes on, I tried to pull his t-shirt of gently but it just annoyed me too much so I just ripped it off instead. He just chuckled and asked me to leave him somthing to get home in. As he sucked on each of my nipples I took the opportunity to admire his body, memorise every contour, every muscle, every freckle, every mole. He was perfect. I ran my hands through his hair over and over again, tugging on it hard when he hit a sweet spot. Enough teasing, I needed more.

I pulled him up to face level again and whipped off his belt and pants, without breaking them I might add, nothing between us but his boxers now, he was rock hard and bigger than I remmebered.

_Edward you look amazing, I don't ever want to be without you again ok? I cant get you back again just to loose you once more, my heart wouldn't be able to take it. _

"I know Bella, I feel the same way, I wont ever leave you again, I promise."

I smiled up at him and looked deep into his golden eye's, I dont need heaven in life is like this.

Edward wasn't going home wearing boxers, I ripped them off and pulled him down onto the floor with me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this now, Bella? Because we can wait a while..."

"Don't be so ridiculous Edward."

"Oh thank god, because although I said it i'm not sure I could have stopped."

I giggled and was caught off guard when he slipped inside of me.

_Mmmm so gooooooooood _

"So so good, Bella you're so tight and wet its unreal!!"

Edward pumped into me over and over again, harder, faster, slower and softer, bringing me to climax at least three times before he even have his first orgasm. It was so much better than when we were human, neither of us got tired, or too hot, or too sore. It was so much less complicated now, other than the fact that we would never be able to have the children we wanted, but that was something I delt with along time ago.

We changed position so that we were up a tree, testing out the different positions we could do now with our vampire albilities. He apparently really liked it when I opened our connection during orgasm, which was fine by me as there wasn't much in my head that I wasn't screaming out loud.

We lost track of time and only realised how long we must have been making love for when Edward's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said panting slightly.

"I'm sorry Edward I really didn't wan't to do this but Esme made me, you're going to miss school unless you stop now." Alice said clearly embaressed.

Me and Edward both laughed, "Thanks Alice, I'll come home now."

He flipped his phone shut and pulled me close to him once more, to give me a long and delicious kiss. We pulled away and started into each others eyes, as much as I loved his golden eyes, I couldn't help but miss his green ones.

"I miss your green eyes."

"I miss your brown ones." He said kissing my forehead. "You know what else I miss?" I shook my head. "The ring I gave you. do you still have it?" He linked our hands together and kissed each of my fingers. God I loved him.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm not wearing it, they told me to take it off, telling me it would help me get over my greif."

"No don't worry about it, I understand, I just wondered if you would wear it again?"

"Are you asking me to marrying you again?"

"If you'll have me?"

"Of course my love."

We kissed again and then started to put back on our clothes, or what was left of them. We ran back to the house and I left in my car to go home to get showered and changed, and to put my ring on again to officially become the fiancee of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

* * *

**Hey! So what do you think? Have i done it justice? Does any of you notice the little difference in this chapter? I'll send you a preview of next chapter if you do! :D**

**Much love xxx**

* * *


	6. Apologies and Intruders

**Hello gorgeous wonderful people who read and review this story! I'm loving writing it and so glad that your enjoying reading it, you are my inspiration! Lol I'm in pretty good mood as you might be able to tell! Omg this chapter is my longest yet! over 9,000 words!**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews and I hope I managed to reply to everyone's, if not then I'm really sorry and will do next time you review! and thanks :D **

**None of you spotted the little change in the story :( but never mind it was quite subtle and I'm going to pretend that you were just too engrossed in what was going to happen next to notice! = Isabella is now Bella! her POV title has offically changed! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight, but my life is ruled by it! Much to the annoyance of my boyfriend, who I think is thinking of changing his last name to Cullen, just to get some attention! :P Bless him :D  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I showered as quickly as possible, washing all the leaves and dirt from out of my hair, left over from the amazing night last night, I didn't want to be apart from him for too long, I couldn't wait to get back to school to see him again. I put on the engagement ring he gave me so long ago, it looked just as beautiful as when I first used to ware it, and with my vampire enhanced sight, I could see every perfect cut on the diamond's and sapphire's. I took extra care in choosing my outfit and I was trying to decide between a skirt or skinny jeans, when my phone rang. Unknown number. That's strange; I hadn't given my number to anyone but Aro, who was already programmed in.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, it's Alice."

"Alice, Hi, erm how did you get this number? I haven't even given it to Edward yet."

"Oh sorry about that it's just I had a vision of you giving it to me, and then I saw that you were trying to decide what to wear so I thought I'd help you out." Wow she _is_ impressive.

"Oh right ok cool, so which one? The skirt or the jeans?"

"Well everyone will think your bum looks great in the jeans, but everyone will also think your legs look hot in the skirt, however this is Forks and although we may not be able to feel the cold, the humans here can, and it is way too cold for a skirt today! Oh and by the way, the ring is absolutely gorgeous, I'm so happy for you guys."

"Er yeah, thanks me too and good point about the weather, jeans it is then, Thanks Alice."

Then I heard Edward in the background, "Alice is that Bella? Let me talk to her.", "You'll see her soon enough Edward.", "Alice give me the phone.", "Urgh fine whatever, see you soon Bella."

"Bella?"

"Hey, Edward."

"I hope Alice wasn't annoying you."

"No not at all, she was just helping me decide what to wear."

"Ah yes I see you decided to go for the jeans, wow you really do look good in them, not that I expected any less." I giggled down the phone and he chuckled back.

"I miss you, I can't wait to see you, but if you keep me on the phone like this then I'm going to be late for school, which mean I'll also be late for seeing you."

He sighed, "I know, ok I'll see you soon. bye."

"Bye."

I pulled on my jeans and some Manolo Blanik pumps I brought in Italy and then I pulled on a long sleeved, white, cotton top and a navy blue jacket, with big round gold buttons, on top of that. I hoped that this was something people in Forks wore, and I took it for a good sign that Alice hadn't called me again to tell me to change.

20 minuets later and I was parking my car in the school parking lot. Edward walked over to my car and opened the door for me, kissing me softly and taking my bag for me.

"Good morning."

"It is isn't it?"

"What?" I asked him

"A good morning"

I smiled up at him and we walked over to his family, him slightly behind me, I'm guessing so that he could admire my bum in these skinny jeans.

"Good morning everyone" I said happily.

"Ooo somebody got lucky last night. It's about time too, you must have been gagging for it Bella. Certainly seemed like it the way you ran out of the house last night, and turned Jasper back into horny teenager."

"Shut it Emmett" I told him and punched him in the arm, he was slightly caught of guard so it caused him to stumble slightly. Everyone laughed and Alice gave him an, _I told you so_ look.

"Yeah well I wasn't ready for that, we'll have a one on one soon Bella, no cheating."

"Whatever you say Emmett."

The other students of Forks high school were staring at the six of us, my new friends seemed oblivious to it, probably wondering how over night I had become so close with the mysterious Cullen family. I'm not sure how it had happened myself, they seemed to just accept me as Edward's mate and that was all they needed to know. I guess that's family for you.

Edward placed a protective arm around me, clearly he had noticed the staring. It must be difficult for him to hear all the thoughts people are thinking about me. Man stealer, Gold digger, Scary, Ugly, Fuckable, every jealous, cruel thought and every lustful thought that goes along with it. I put my arm around him too and smiled up at him reassuring him that I was happy and could careless about silly teenager's opinions.

_Please don't let them bother you Edward, they're only human._

He smiled back at me now and joined in the conversation with his family.

My first class today was going to be Spanish with Jessica.

"Ah crap, I have Spanish with Jessica now."

"What's so bad about that?" Jasper asked.

"Jessica thinks Bella stole Edward from her." Alice told him laughing.

They all joined in laughing now.

"It's not funny guys, I didn't come here to make enemies, I actually wanted to make some friends."

"It's ok Bella, what you decide to tell her is perfect and she will have forgiven you by next week." The all seeing Alice informed me.

"Thanks Alice, I'll bare that in mind."

"Ok we shall see you guys later, I'm gunna walk Bella to class." Edward said dragging me off.

"What was all that about?"

"Just wanted a moment alone with you before you go to class" He said pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Mmm that was lovely, but I really have to get to Spanish." I said licking the taste of him off my lips.

"Good luck, I'll be listening."

"Ok that's kinda creepy, but also comforting at the same time. See you later." and kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

I walked into class where Jessica was already sat tapping her pen on her book angrily. She stood up when I walked over.

"You total bitch. How dare you just come here, from whatever planet you came from and steal my boyfriend!" She was seriously pissed, I hadn't even sat down yet and she was ripping into me. I seriously hoped she didn't try and hit me, my hard as rock skin would surely give me away not to mention frighten the hell out of her. I held up a hand to signal for her to back off.

"Calm down Jess and let me explain."

"No there's nothing to explain, other than the fact that your a boyfriend stealing whore!!!" Oh God I didn't really want to do this, but she's just not willing to listen. I pointed to the ring that was on my finger and waved it in front of her face.

"You see this ring? Edward gave this to me a long time ago, we've known each other a very very long time and we were apart for a little while but we're back together now, so technically you were trying to steal _my_ boyfriend. I have nothing against you and I hope we can be friends, but Edward is mine, and always will be. Ok?" I said all of this as calmly as possible, controlling my temper as much as I could.

Jessica seemed to see she was defeated and sat back down in her seat and faced the front of class to listen to the lesson, she didn't say another word to me all lesson, and I was kind of grateful, she was annoying, but that didn't mean I wanted any harm to come to her, which it would have done, if she had kept getting up in my face like that.

My next few classes weren't as eventful as my last, but I met a very nice girl called Angela in my English class and Alice was also in my English class but apparently skipped it yesterday to give me some space. The three of us sat at the back of the class discussing the difference's between the Bronte sisters writing style and Jane Austen's writing style even though they were writing at a very similar time.

My next class was home economics and I would be sat next to Rosalie again, I was slightly nervous and mentally asked Edward if he would meet me after class incase it went badly.

I made it to class before Rosalie and took the seat I was sat in yesterday, I didn't have to wait long for her to arrive, she came gracefully walking in and strolled up the isle as if she was walking up a catwalk, to our table, she certianly was intimidating.

"Hi Bella." She said unexpectedly.

"Oh um... Hi Rosalie."

"This is difficult for me Bella... which is why I have waited until now, when we were on our own... I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I was out of line." She hung her head and her blond hair fell around her face.

When me and Edward got married she would be my sister, I wasn't going to hold a grudge. I put my hand on top of hers and squeezed it lightly.

"It's ok Rosalie, I understand completely, In fact I'm glad you did it, at least I know he has good people looking out for him."

"That's not why I did it Bella, you see me as a much better person than I am. I did it because I was jealous of you, because, Edward never found me attractive and it's not that I wanted him to or anything, I'm happy with Emmett it was just a shock to me, for someone not to think I'm beautiful. God I'm making this sound so much worse. In case you hadn't worked it out already I'm very insecure."

"Whatever reason you did it for, you still did it, and if I had been a crazy ex girlfriend I defiantly would have been scared off." I said laughing and she laughed too.

We spent most of the lesson chatting about other things under our breaths, so that no one around us could hear, she apparently also shared my fondness for cars and shoes. I told her she could drive my car whenever she wanted, after she told me she thought it was beautiful. I also told her about my Lamborghini that I have back home in Italy, which she loved the sound of.

When we left Home economics it was with our arms linked, Edward was waiting out in the hallway like I asked him to, but I felt silly now as everything was fine, he raised an eye brow at mine and Rosalie's new found closeness.

"I see you two had a good lesson."

"Mmm yes we did, how is your day going Edward?" I asked him sweetly.

"Better now thanks. By the way, Jessica _will_ forgive you, and well done for controlling your temper, not many people can do that whilst talking to Jessica."

"She's not _that_ bad Edward." He scoffed at me but said nothing more.

We walked to the cafeteria, got some "food" and met up with the rest of his family at their regular table. I didn't come to lunch yesterday so I wasn't really sure what to do with my human food. I didn't really like the idea of having to throw it back up later.

_Are we supposed to eat this food?_ I asked Edward mentally, he chuckled and shook his head.

I then watched the others as they raised food to their mouths and then quickly dropped it into a napkin hidden in their laps. No human would ever notice.

I followed suit and continued laughing and joking with the others.

Edward occasionally would rub his temples, with his finger tips as if trying to rub away a headache, I'm guessing the thoughts were getting to him again. I put a hand on the back of his neck and began massaging his head with my fingertips, he instantly relaxed and even more so with a little help from Jasper.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Now that I had her back being away from Bella was agony, worse than when I thought she was dead. I was so relived to see her at school that I couldn't help but hug and kiss her in the car park. It was only when we were back with my brothers and sisters that I struggled to block out the loud opinions of the other students.

_In with the Cullen's already didn't take her long, gold digger._

_Aw man and I was going to ask her out today, that Edward is such a freak, she had only been in school a day, why would she want to date him anyway?_

_I thought he was going out with Jessica? She must have stolen him off her. That whore._

_She isn't even that pretty. I don't even know why the guys are so obsessed with her._

_Man check out that ass, what I wouldn't like to do to her. I could make her come a thousand times harder than Cullen ever could._

I tried my best to block it out, but it was impossible.

_Don't let them bother you please Edward, they're only human._

Bella's thoughts allowed me to regain my focus, a focus that should be entirely on her, I smiled back at her and admired her cute little button nose. Last night was amazing, I allowed myself to completely focus on last nights memories, earning a raised eye brow from Jasper.

_Here Edward? Really? In school? I can't deal with another moment like yesterday, especially not in school. Didn't you get it out of your system last night?_

I chuckled at his thoughts slightly and realized how inappropriate it would be to do such a thing. But I do want to kiss her, which may cause some discomfort for Jasper, best walk her to class and do it around there.

"Ok we shall see you guys later, I'm gunna walk Bella to class." I told them all quickly before I kissed her right then and there, dragging her off towards her Spanish class.

"What was all that about?"

"Just wanted a moment alone with you before you go to class" I pulled her into a deep kiss, trying to let her know just how much I lust after her, and how much I want her.

"Mmm that was lovely, but I really have to get to Spanish." No don't go, stay with me. Was I wanted to say.

"Good luck, I'll be listening." I was pretty interested to what she was going to tell Jessica about us and also listening to other people's thoughts about her was the next best thing I had to being wih her.

"Ok that's kinda creepy, but also comforting at the same time. See you later." I almost didn't let her go as I could hear Jessica's thought about her already.

_...Stupid, backstabbing, boyfriend stealer, I told her yesterday that I liked him and by the end of the day she has stuck her tongue down his throat...._

I made my way to my first class, French with Emmett, always a laugh as we spoke better French than the teacher did, I was still listening to Bella's and Jessica's conversation when I sat down next to him, he started chatting to me about all the things he can teach me now that I have a proper girlfriend. I rolled my eyes at him and drowned him out to listen to my Bella put Jessica in her place.

_How can she talk to me so calmly after all the things I just said to her? It's kinda scary, I guess if she's telling the truth, I mean nobody knows what the Cullen's were like before they moved to here, urgh why does she have to be so nice about it? Makes it so much harder to hate her. I'll let her feel guilty for the weekend but I'll tell her I've forgiven her on Monday, besides all the guys really like her so if I'm her friend maybe they'll like me too._

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Much to the surprise of my French group. I apologized in French then went back to pretending like I was listening. Emmett was laughing lightly next to me.

_What was all that about mate?_ He asked mentally.

"Jessica Stanley is planning on using Bella, who she now thinks is too nice to hate, to get a new boyfriend." I told him under my breath. He was trying really hard not to laugh out loud, biting his bottom lip and clutching his stomach.

_Bella sure knows how to make an impression._

"What do you think of her?"

_Jessica? _I turned my head to the right slightly and to then left as a no._ Bella? _I gave him a small nod.

_Don't tell Rose, but she is seriously hot, not as hot as Rose, but right up there. _I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a look that said is that really all you think about?

_Nah on a serious note, she seems really nice and a lot of fun, but I think she's slightly troubled, I don't think living in Italy did her any good man. Unless she's always been so edgy?_

Emmett was right, he was so perceptive, Bella was troubled, she was torn between hating the Volturi and her loyalty towards them. Bella has always been fiercely loyal, and would do anything for someone she cared about. Whenever her powers are brought up, she turns hard and cold as if she's preparing for battle. I wish I could talk to her about it, but at this stage I'm only just getting to know her again, I'm not sure how she would react.

_Dude, do you know how much I'd love to trade places with you for one day, just so that I could know what's going on in that head of yours._

I laughed under my breath, "Not a lot, just admiring your perceptiveness dear brother."

* * *

I watched Bella through other peoples eyes for the next few lessons, admiring the way she held herself as she walked, and how gracefully she moved. English was an interesting lesson to watch her in, at least I could use my sister's eyes to see her and Bella's new friend Angela, who had the kindest mind I have ever seen into. She thought only nice things about Bella and nice things about everyone else as well. I see Bella still hasn't lost her love for reading and her passion for the classics. She used to love Jane Austen, I'm glad that hasn't changed about her.

Bella's next class was going to be Home Economics, I knew Rosalie was planning to apologize to her and I hoped Bella would take it well, Rosalie didn't apologize often, as she rarely believed she was in the wrong.

_Edward? Edward, god I hope you can hear me, never done it this far away from you before. Meet me after class please, I don't know if Rosalie still hates me or not, could do with seeing a friendly face._

Bless my sweet Bella, she really is too sweet for her own good.

Bella took Rosalie's apology very well, in fact I felt rather proud of her, she even brushed off Rosalie's shameful explanation.

They started talking about shoes and other things that I had no interested in and I probably should actually pay attention to one of my lessons just incase, someone says something I hadn't heard before. Yeah right.

I met Bella after class as requested, but I can see it wasn't needed. They came out of the class arm in arm, giggling and laughing, what did I miss in that hour? All they talked about was shoes and cars. I raised an eyebrow at them both.

_Don't look like that Edward, you should be jumping for joy. She's very nice and I approve, in fact she's way too good for your arrogant ass. _

I smiled at Rosalie's comment and continued talking to Bella, I had missed her today, I will never get used to that scent of hers either, completely intoxicating.

"By the way" I told her "Jessica _will_ forgive you, and well done for controlling your temper, not many people can do that whilst talking to Jessica."

"She's not _that _bad Edward." Bella was too nice, Jessica Stanley is vile.

We walked into the cafeteria and got tray of food each, Bella was looking at it like it was something she'd never seen before.

_Are we supposed to eat this food?_

I couldn't help but laugh at her, her face was priceless, I shook my head and we sat down with the rest of my family.

I felt a surge of love for them as I realized they were all thinking of ways they can bond with Bella and get to know her more. Alice and Rosalie both wanted to take her shopping and Rosalie was also going to offer to add some extras to her car for her. Emmett wondered if she was at all interested in video games, or sports, but then thought probably not, so tried to think of something else. Jasper wanted to talk about the fighting tactics with her, since Bella is really the only other experienced fighter here. I didn't really approve of that one, but he would know if she was uncomfortable with it and would stop right away.

I picked at my lunch, pizza I think, and dropped it bit by bit into my napkin, Bella seemed to have caught on and was doing the same. The staring had started again now, It was difficult to ignore other people's thoughts when they were all about you or about your family. The same vulgar rubbish as this morning. I rubbed my temples with my finger tips, trying to shut the voices out, but knowing full well that it wouldn't help at all.

I felt Bella's small soft hand on the back of my neck, her fingers tips were massaging the back of my head, the combination of her touch and the massage movements she was making, allowed me to relax slightly, I felt a wave of serenity wash over me, and I knew Jasper was also trying to help me out.

Mmmm, Bella. I would be able to spend the whole of next lesson with her now.

"Hey guys, do any of you have gym last period?" Bella asked. Urgh gym, our worst lesson, it takes all our concentration and control to throw balls at human speed and to run at human speed, etc.

"Yeah I do, wicked, now I have a gym buddy, the rest of these guys all have gym together and I have it on my own normally." Emmett told her excitedly.

"How do we do it? Like I've never played sports with humans before..."

"With difficulty." I told her. "I'll give you tips in biology, if you would like?" She smiled and nodded and we stood to take our trays back, dump our food in the bin and walk to biology.

* * *

"Ok so I can run human speed, it's kinda like a slow jog or something." We were sat in biology having a whispered conversation, whilst Mr. Molina gave a lecture to the rest of the class.

"Yeah, It's more the throwing and the hitting that's annoying. Or for us boys, when we have to play contact sports, we had to get Carlisle to write us doctors notes for those, as if anyone ran into us, they could end up damaging themselves."

"Ouch. So why cant Carlisle just write you a note, to excuse you out of gym completely?"

"Oh he could if he wanted to, but he believes this is good for us, as it helps us maintain our self control. Allows us to gain a better hold on our abilities."

She scrunched up her nose, which she does when she doesn't understand.

"That's just silly." She said. She was too adorable, I couldn't help but chuckle at her slightly.

"I know, but Carlisle's the boss. So when your throwing a ball, pretend like its something that's really delicate, and if in doubt just act like you really suck at sport and have really bad aim, so it doesn't even get a chance to hit anybody."

I was fully aware of Mike Newton staring at Bella, having all kinds of thoughts about her in his head, completely ignoring the fact that she is sat right next to her boyfriend. Correction, fiancée! I controlled my temper and just focused all my attention on Bella.

_Edward, that boy keep staring at me... what is he thinking? Have I done something wrong?_

He's making Bella feel uncomfortable now and that just wasn't on, if he didn't turn around soon I really was going to have to say something.

We were given a task with microscopes to get on with, identifying the stages of mitosis. Simple, me and Bella completed it with 15 minuets to spare.

"So Miss Isabella, how are you getting on with the stages of Mitosis? I do hope Mr. Cullen let you answer at least one of them for yourself."

"Oh I do not need Mr. Cullen to do that for me sir, I'm quite capable of answering them all for myself, without any help at all." Although I knew she was putting him in his place, she said it in such a sweet voice it almost sounded like a seduction. Mr. Molina had those dirty thoughts of her again, causing me to let out an involuntary growl.

It knocked his thoughts and he turned to me slightly frightened and slightly concerned. "Is everything alright Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes fine, sir. Just a little cough." He frowned and then walked away to inspect other students work.

Bella was smiling smugly, knowing full well what she had done to both, me and Mr. Molina. I poked her in the stomach and she burst out laughing, a musical, joyful laugh. I felt like a kid again. Not a vampire, feed off the blood of animals and has no soul, a normal teenage boy, sitting in class with his normal, beautiful, teenage girlfriend.

_Sorry Edward I couldn't resist. I love it when you get jealous._

"You cruel girl." I told her teasingly.

She turned to face me and ran her tongue over her top lip.

_Edward, Imagine your cock is in my mouth. _Oh god, something so wrong would look so good, but no Bella was too good for something like that.

_Imagine I'm kissing and sucking the top of your cock and licking the pre come off of the head. _Jesus what is this woman doing to me? I can feel my cock growing hard at just the thought of it.

_Imagine I'm deep throating you, the warm wetness of my mouth enclosing you completely. _Oh fuck. I want her now and she knows full well we have to wait until we get home.

She picks up her pen and starts sucking on the end of it, she is so sexy. I just stared at her whilst she performed fellatio on her pen, teasing myself as I knew I'd have to wait to do anything to her, for at least 2 hours yet.

Mike had also been watching Bella, and had gotten himself hard over it. Now that really pissed me off.

I growled slightly and turned towards mike.

"If you value your life Mike Newton, I'd stop staring at my girlfriend if I were you."

Mike opened his mouth to tell me to go fuck myself and that he could stare at whoever he liked, but apparently he thought better of it. He turned to look back at Bella who had paused mid licking on the pen to see who I was growling at. He blushed and the turned to face the opposite direction.

When I turned back to Bella, confident that Mike had taken his mind off of my Bella, She was staring at me. _Thank you Edward, You're so sexy when you do stuff like that, I love the growl you make._

Seriously this woman, I could smell that she was aroused, it only added to her already mouth watering scent. Am I ever going to be able to be around her without getting aroused?

I laughed and would be blushing right now if I could. Thankfully Mr. Molina let us go to our next class early, so I can try and control the horny teenaged boy part of my body. I kissed Bella on the forehead and told her I'd meet her by her car at the end of school. Then settled down for my final lesson of the day to watch how Bella copes with her first gym lesson.

* * *

**Bella POV**

This is typical, I was rubbish at gym when I was human, completely uncoordinated and a total cluts, and now that I have the ability to be really good at it, I have to pretend not to be. How frustrating.

I was getting changed into my kit, and I could hear half the girls in the changing room were whispering about me. I was doing my best not to draw any attention to myself, but apparently, dating the best looking guy in school, draws all the attention to you. It was nothing new, Edward's always been the best looking guy in school. He's a 17 year old heart throb. For some reason he was stuck with me, we were soul mates and that's all there was to it.

My Gym shorts were way too short. It was making me feel really self conscious, I walked into the gym hall behind a group of girls trying not to be seen.

Just my luck, it was going to be a mixed gym class today as they were short of teachers, boys and girls. So when we got in the hall, the guys were already sat around on benches by the far wall, I looked around and spotted Emmett at the far end sitting on his own, looking completely bored. Without really thinking it through I walked over towards him, passing by all the guys, earning myself even more whispers and wolf whistles, at least the whispers were nice stuff this time, even if it was kinda vulgar.

"Urgh this sucks." I said sitting down next to Emmett.

He was laughing at me again. "You do make this a lot more fun, along with those gym shorts of yours."

I playfully glared at him and he just laughed some more.

"Edward gave me tips in biology, how you pretend the ball is something really fragile, or you pretend that you have really bad aim and just miss the person every time."

"Yeah you'll pick it up after a couple of lessons. I hear that's not all you were doing in biology?" he said wiggling his eye brows.

"What else did you hear?" I asked curious.

"Newton, was telling the guys in the changing room that you can do something very interesting with a pen. I'm intrigued Bella, what is this thing that you can do?"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, I'd loved teasing Edward with my thoughts, it was even better seeing him get all worked up and jealous, every muscle in his body seems to tense up, he looks like a warrior, ready to fight to the death for me with Mr. Molina and Mike.

I hadn't intended on getting Mike all worked up too, but then he shouldn't have been staring.

"It's nothing I'm sure Rosalie hasn't done to you a thousand times." I said to him shyly.

"You do know that half the guys in here are going to be whacking one off over you tonight?"

"I really didn't want to know that, that disgusting and really creepy." I turned my face away embarrassed at the thought.

"What? It's ok. I'm sure Edwards done it loads of time over the past 90 years." He said more quietly so people around us wouldn't hear.

"Emmett you really are a fowl creature and if you don't shut up soon, I'm gunna put your foot so far up your ass you'll be sucking on your toes."

He laughed and mimed zipping his mouth shut.

We were put into teams to play volley ball, and I soon picked up on how to control my strength and found I could actually play a good game of volley ball, although it was tempting to just tell the rest of my team mates to go away as I could win this all by myself. I missed a couple of shots on purpose, trying to appear clumsy, to which Emmett told me he had never seen someone fumble so gracefully.

I accidentally/on purpose managed to hit Newton in the back of the head with the ball. It was his own fault for facing the wrong direction and I was fed up of him whispering to his friends about how he's going to try and win me off Edward. He fell and whacked his face on the floor, no blood thank god. Emmett and me held our breaths until we could be sure, but then we found it hysterical, all of the girls, except me, starting crowding round him, all trying to give him sympathy and affection.

"God Bella where have you been all my life? None of the others are this much fun! You're the little sister I've always wanted! Edward's a lucky guy!"

I giggled in embarrassment and once again was thankful I couldn't blush.

"Thanks Emmett, I'm glad I met you too!"

"Hey Em, do you think Edwards been listening in to us?"

"Aw man that's creepy I hate it when he does that. Edward if your listening, get out of my head, or I'll start having dirty thoughts about Bella and Newton. That's bound to put him off."

"Ew Emmett, do not start thinking about that, it is just vile! Your mind is just pure filth isn't it?"

"Only when it's funny, or about Rosalie." He said with a wicked grin.

I shook my head at him smiling and left to go get change back into my regular clothes as it was nearly the end of the day. Finally.

Edward was, as promised, standing by my car, looking gorgeous again.

"Hey."

"Hey, How was Gym?"

"Much more fun than I thought."

"Good, I'm glad" he said smiling smugly at me. "Can I drive?"

I nodded and handed him my keys, we climbed in the car and gave a quick wave to his family as we drove past them and Edwards Volvo, out of the school parking lot.

"My house." I told him.

"Yes Ma'm."

"So I'm guessing you got Emmett's message in gym."

"Yes, He's right those shorts of yours are amusing." I laughed but Edward didn't join in. His face turned sour and angry.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, today's been overwhelming that's all, Newton really knows how to test my temper, I'm glad you hit him with that ball, other wise I would have done a lot more damage. I'm not used to feeling so jealous all the time and combine that with being able to read minds and you've got yourself a dangerous combination."

We pulled up in front of My dad's old house and walked inside.

I took a sniff of the air and smelt something familiar. Someone had been here. Edward smelt it too, we were both in crouch positions in my fathers hall way listening for a noise.

_It's James, one of the vampires I thought I scared off the other night. Can you hear his thoughts?_ I told Edward mentally. He shook his head slightly in response to my question.

_I think he must be gone then. Whoa, he is a much better tracker than I gave him credit for. I wonder what he wanted._

I rose out of my couch position and so did Edward.

"I don't know, but I don't like it, will you come stay, back at our house? I don't think you should come back here for a while, until were sure James has gone." He said responding to my question out loud this time.

"Sure just let me grab some stuff, oh and Edward I really need to go hunting, wanna come with?" I didn't really need to go hunting, I can go weeks without hunting and not feel any different but his eyes were darker than this morning and he seemed kinda cranky. Some fresh food would do him good, plus seeing him hunt sounded really appealing to me.

"Yeah sure, we'll drop your car and your stuff off at my house, then set out on foot."

I went upstairs to grab some clothes and my favorite books, along with a few other personal items. Edward was exploring down stairs I could hear him poking around in my cupboards.

"Why have you got human food?" He said as if he was only a few meters away from me.

"Just incase anyone noticed that I didn't go out for groceries. You can never be too careful of your nosy neighbors."

"Yeah but Bella, ice cream?"

"I was feeling nostalgic. Remember we sometimes used to eat a whole tub just between the two of us when we went on one of our picnics."

"Yes I remember, I also remember that it was you who ate most of it. Ooo and strawberry flavor too, your favorite."

With my bag fully packed, I headed back downstairs. He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me leaning on the banister.

He took hold of my bag, and pulled me into his arms, giving me a slow and sensual kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Just still trying to get my head around the fact that this is all real, that you're actually here and that you've agreed to marry me again. I must be the luckiest guy in the world." I giggled, because he was right, we were lucky to have found each other again. To be torn apart for 90 years and to find each other again by chance, I was sure now, more than ever, that me and Edward were meant to be together.

"I love you."

"I love you too, soon to be Mrs. Cullen."

"Cullen? Not Masen?"

"Don't you want to be a Cullen?"

"I just want to be yours. I just assumed it would be Masen. Bella Masen... Bella Cullen... I prefer Cullen."

"Good, Carlisle and Esme will be so happy."

"I think I'm still in shock Edward, It's not properly sinking in, if I could sleep it would feel like a dream."

He learned down and kissed me again, more slowly and passionately before, the kiss got me so aroused, I even started moaning into his mouth. Edward must have smelled my arousal, as his kiss got more aggressive and he began tugging at my clothes. He was kissing down my body as he unbuttoned my shirt.

"Edward? Shouldn't we be leaving? What if James comes back?" I said not really wanting to leave but just wanting to wind him up a little bit.

"Let him watch." He said as he undid my jeans and pulled them off. I giggled which then turned into a moan as he slipped two fingers into my soaking wet underwear, and I gave my body up to the moment.

* * *

I was racing through the woods trying to keep up with Edward, he was really fast, but I was stronger and that enabled me to keep pace with him.

We'd already drank from a heard of elk that we found a couple of miles from the Cullen's house, quenching our thirst. We were just hunting for fun now.

I was right it was fun to watch him hunt, I loved the way he moved, how calculated he was, how precise and to the point it was. He seemed so carefree out here as well, I think it had something to do with being so far away from people's thoughts, out here he can just listen to his own and occasionally mine, when I let him.

_Edward? Do you enjoy being a vampire?_ That stopped him dead in his tracks looking at me confused.

"How do you mean Bella? Are you asking if I am happy? I am now, with you and glad that being a vampire can allow me to spend the rest of my life with you. But knowing that I am a serious danger to humans just terrifies me. I don't want to hurt anyone. I also have to live with the guilt because I have already killed people. Not to mention my gift, which can be a blessing and a curse."

I nodded in understanding and suddenly felt very sad for Edward, he must have been so alone for all those years before he became part of the Cullen's, always on the outside looking in. At least I had Aro and Demetri, which despite what they did to me and Edward, I still believe they care for me deeply.

Edward lifted my face up to meet his and looked me deep in the eyes.

"This may sound harsh, but I would kill all those people again and live with the guilt and grief, and the annoying hum of thoughts in my brain, for another 90 years, just to be with you for the rest of my life. Being here, with you now, makes me happier than I ever thought I could be."

My cold dead heart swelled with love for this man in front of me. Was he a monster? No he was more like a God.

I caught the sent of something then, interrupting our intimate moment, it smelled musky and harsh up my nose, I had never smelt something like that before.

"Edward, what is that?!" I asked him scrunching up my nose.

"Wolves." He said also scrunching up his nose and taking my hand pulling me back in the direction of the Cullen's house.

"Wolves don't smell like that."

"These Wolves do."

He broke into a run then, me dragging behind slightly. We were back at the house much quicker than I expected. We hadn't even taken my stuff inside the house when had arrived earlier, we just left it in my car and set off to hunt.

I walked in the direction of my car but Edward tugged my arm.

"Alice already took your stuff up to my room, she's been rifling through your things, I hope you don't mind." I rolled my eyes but shook my head to show I didn't mind. "Carlisle has called a family meeting, you included, they're just waiting for us now."

"Did you tell him already about James?"

"Nope, I'm not sure what this is about, he's not really thinking about it just the fact that he's holding a meeting, but we can tell them about James at the same time."

We walked into the beautiful house and headed straight to the dark oak dining table, Esme told me that she restored it herself on my tour yesterday. The family was all sat around the table, smiling and exchanging banter. Two seats were left around the table that sat 8. Edward and I took our places, Esme and Edward shared a look which they then turned onto me, it was a look of pride and happiness. I knew what Esme was thinking without having to read minds, I was the final piece, in the puzzle that makes us the Cullen family, even I knew I fitted in here. Aro is right he would loose me to the Cullen's, I never want to leave.

"Right, thank you all for gathering. Alice tells us you will be staying with us for a little while Bella, which you are more than welcome to of course, but is everything ok?"

"We caught a fresh sent of one the vampires causing the attacks on humans, in her house this afternoon. I thought it best Bella stay with us until they are dealt with, that way if they show up we can handle it together." Edward informed them.

"Wow Bella you really do bring excitement to the table." Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

"Are any of you guys good at tracking?" I asked them.

"Well, well, well, something they didn't teach you at the volturi training academy." I poked my tongue out at Emmett.

"Well I'm pretty good at tracking and Alice's ability always helps in these situations as we can get a step ahead of them. But hang on a sec, they really didn't teach you tracking?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged and felt angry thinking about how they made us train. All the horrible things they make you do.

"I wasn't chosen for tracking, they didn't plan on letting me go anywhere so I wouldn't need anything other than basic tracking skills. I was training for fighting and protecting. Nothing else."

Edward put a hand on my knee and it made me tense up and push his hand away. Jasper, gave me a look of sympathy and sent me a wave of calm, I let it wash over me and didn't fight it. I realized what I had done to Edward and felt really guilty.

_I'm sorry Edward that hostility wasn't meant for you. Forgive me?_ I placed my hand in his and squeezed it lightly, he squeezed mine back to show I was forgiven.

"Ok so we shall keep an eye out for James and Laurent. Perhaps track them and try to reason with them." Carlisle suggested and the group nodded in agreement, but I had a feeling talking to them just wasn't going to work.

"Right onto the main news," he said smiling now, "The Denali family shall be coming down to visit for the week." Silence was met by this statement, I didn't know who they were, or why there visit would create such a reaction from them all, but I didn't like it, and all eye's were turned towards Edward and myself.

"A little heads up would have been nice Carlisle." Edward almost growled at him.

"You have to deal with it at some point Edward, I didn't say anything about Bella I thought I'd leave that up to you."

_Deal with what? _I asked him mentally. He didn't respond he just stared at me with a pained expression across his face. _Edward? What's going on?_

Still nothing. I looked around at the others and noticed Emmett was smiling slightly as if he was trying to hold in laughter. The others had averted their gazes and were looking out the glass wall behind us.

Whatever this was about, I don't think this was a conversation I wanted to be having with them there. I stood up and walked out through the glass panel doors, Edward following closely behind. I knew we probably weren't out of ear shot of the family, but it was better without all there eyes on me.

"Who are the Denali's?"

Edward, opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again as if struggling to find the words.

"Edward you're scaring me. I guessing it's not that bad otherwise they wouldn't be staying in your house, so just spit it out."

"The Denali's are Tanya's family."

"Oh... and you haven't told her that I'm back yet? So she's coming down to see you... Oh. I see." Jealousy was seeping through every pore. I wanted to rip this Tanya to pieces, break her limb by limb and watch her burn. Slightly irrational but Edward was mine and now that I have him back, nothing or no one is going to keep me away from him.

"Bella calm down, please love, I shall sort it out. Tanya will understand, it won't be a problem, you know I only want you love."

"I didn't say anything yet." I snapped through clenched teeth.

"You didn't have to, Jasper can feel your jealousy, hatred and anger from all the way in there."

"You better sort it Edward, I will not loose you again. To _anyone_."

* * *

**Eeek what do you think? Once again tell me if anything is bugging your or if something doesn't make sense! I have a feeling some of you might be thinking what the fuck is she going to do about Aro! but i shall get to that eventually. I just want them to grow as a couple and become closer than ever before, before bringing in Aro to try and rip them apart again! I have some ideas about hwo thats going to go down, but if any of you have some good ideas, I would be really interested in hearing them, so send me a PM some time. I'd love to chat! :D**

**Oh yeah and Review! Thanks Much love as always!! :D xxx  
**


	7. The Denali's Visit

**Hiya! I'm a little overwhelmed how many people have added this to there favorite stories or have put it on story alert, every time i check my emails there seemed to be someone new who's added it there collection :) Plus I am overly grateful to those who leave reviews, you guys are amazing! :D Thank you!  
**

**Ok before people start to hate me and go "wtf this is not what i signed up for" I want to make one thing clear! THIS IS AN EDWARD AND BELLA STORY! NO SILLY LOVE TRIANGLES! this won't make sense right now but you'll understand once you've finished reading.**

**SM owns all!  
**

**hehe, ok so here's the next chapter! woo over 10,000 words, this just keeps getting longer every time!  
**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Bella fits perfectly into our family, Esme was right she was the missing piece in all our lives. Esme, like the rest of my family, had really taken to Bella, when she first saw her she thought she was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen, I of course whole heartedly agreed. It was challenge for me to get anything done, I wanted to stare at her all day, she mesmerized me. Esme is planning on asking me to ask Bella to move in with us permanently, I would love her to, but I'm not sure how she would feel about moving out of her fathers house as she has only just moved back into it.

I know when we were human she regretted not spending more time with him, she wrote to him often, but Charlie was a man of few words so it wasn't the same as being with him in person. I think she feels like living in his house some how makes up for it. I wont let her go back there at the moment anyway, its far too dangerous with James lurking around. She might say she can handle herself but I would never take that risk, I'm going to do everything in my power to protect her, I haven't been there to protect her for the past 90 years but I plan on making up for it.

James is going to have to wait for now, I have a much more awkward situation on my hands. The Denali's are arriving today and I have yet to speak to Tanya, I don't think I'm going to get a chance to talk to her on her own either. Bella has been tense ever since It was mentioned, I tried to reassure her but she just brushes it off telling me she's fine and putting on a brave face. I've asked Alice to look ahead for me, but she can't really see much as I haven't decide how to tell Tanya yet.

This shouldn't be difficult, Tanya knows the score, I've always told her that I will only ever love one person, and can never care for her more than a friend. I know she thinks I might change my mind one day, but I wouldn't and I told her so too.

Its Saturday afternoon and were sat around the living room waiting for the Denali's to arrive. Alice and Rosalie are flicking through the latest Vogue, Jasper and Emmett are playing video games, Carlisle and Esme are both reading books cuddled up on the sofa together and Bella is sat reading Sense and Sensibility, again. I sat watching her for a while, her face is so animated, but then I got fidgety and realized I hadn't actually played my piano in a while, I had been too distracted by Bella to play.

I walked over to my piano and sat down to play Bella's lullaby. It took on a whole new feel and meaning. It used to sound sad and mournful but now it sounded happy, hopeful even. I poured my heart and soul into it, not noticing when all my family had stopped what they were doing to watch and listen to me play, I was too absorbed. Absorbed in my love for Bella, the relief of being back with her, the dark part of my life was over and Bella, my light, had lit a bright blazing fire inside of me.

I finished the song and turned to face the room. Startled by my audience and bombarded by my families loving thoughts, even Emmett and Jasper were stunned. Bella was right by my side and I hadn't even noticed.

_That was so beautiful and it has been so long since I last heard it Edward, thank you for not forgetting it. I love you so much. _

"I could never forget it Bella, I love you too my love."

Our moment was interrupted by tire tracks working their way up the mile long driveway to our house. Our guests' thoughts were complimenting the area and their excitement to see us all. I took in a deep breath and took hold of Bella's hand. My family gave me a big smile and reassured me that it would be ok. Alice was looking a little unsure and humming Bella's lullaby in her mind to preoccupy herself.

We walked out onto the porch to greet our friends, Bella and I kept to the back, not wanting to shock them all too much. They didn't know much about Bella, just her name, that she was dead, that I love her and she was the reason I couldn't love Tanya.

A big 4x4 Land Rover, pulled up in front of our house and Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina and Tanya got out from the car and walk up to the porch.

Carlisle and Esme greeted them first.

"Welcome friends, it has been too long, much has changed here in the last few days, we have a new addition to the family." Bella smiled slightly when Carlisle said that. Tanya was looking over our family's head's trying to see me, not really listening to what Carlisle was saying, more occupied with finding me.

"Really Carlisle, That's excellent news. Do we have a new born on our hands or like Alice and Jasper did they find you?" Eleazar asked excitedly.

"They found us; Edward would you like to do the honors?"

"Perhaps we should go inside first, were people can be more comfortable." I walked Bella inside and we sat down on the sofa, she seemed really nervous and kept her distance from me. I didn't like that but I wanted to respect her feelings. I wish she would open her connection so I could know what she was thinking.

My family followed us in first and took seats in various areas of the room, then the Denali family came into the room and focused there eye's on Bella. Who held her head up high and smiled at them politely, despite the death glare she was receiving from Tanya.

_Who the hell is she?! She better not try anything with Edward, I swear to god I would rip her apart, after all these years of hard work. _ I coughed and she remembered I could hear her thoughts. _I'm sorry Edward but she's not getting her skanky claws into you. _ I glared at her and then turned to the others.

"I would like you all to meet Bella." They looked confused and stunned, wondering if this was the same Bella, or just a different girl with the same name. "…My Bella." I finished, taking hold of Bella's hand and moving closer to her. Thankfully she didn't pull away; she squeezed my hand tight and moved closer also.

At first they didn't respond. Tanya's thoughts were sad, I felt bad that I was the cause of it. However the sad thoughts didn't last long and they soon turned murderous.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She sneered. Kate hit her sister on the arm and stepped forward to shake Bella's hand; Bella stood and shook her hand, introducing herself properly. Irina and Carmen both came up and said hello and introduced themselves to Bella. She smiled and told them how pleased she was to meet them, but I could tell she felt awkward. Eleazar had yet to say anything and he was keeping his thoughts hidden. Tanya was having murderous thoughts not only about Bella but about her sisters as well for being so kind to her.

Then Eleazar suddenly looked to me. "Does Aro know?" He said in a fearful voice.

"What's the matter Eleazar?" Carmen asked.

"Does Aro know Edward?"

"Know what?" I was puzzled as to what he could mean, know about me living with the Cullen's? How could he?

"That you and Isabella are together again?"

"You knew?!!" I charged for him, I was so angry that he, a person I classed as a true friend had kept Bella from me. Bella wrapped her arms around me and held me back.

_No Edward! I know how you feel, but he isn't the one to blame. Fighting isn't going to help any. _She pulled me round to face her and cupped my face in her little hands. I blocked out all other thoughts around me and focused on her. It calmed me enough not to want to kill Eleazar, but he wasn't going to get off lightly. I put my hands on top of hers and wrapped them around me. Then I turned back to face Eleazar.

"Explain." I demanded.

"I found you, both of you. It was my last year working for the Volturi. I was sent to America to find potential guard members. I stumbled upon you two whilst out hunting in Chicago. You were laying in each others arms in a small meadow. The first thing I noticed was how delicious you both smelt. The combination of both your scents was divine, but then I picked up your abilities. Edward yours was faint but had potential to be powerful, and I could tell it would be similar to Aro's ability, it had that similar taste to it. However, you, Miss Isabella, had powers even before you were a vampire. It was the strongest shield I had ever sensed. I believed you would both be most valuable to Aro, as you have been.

I didn't know what I had done until it was too late. I thought it was just young love, naive and short lived. I was no longer part of the guard once Isabella had been recruited so I had no control over the situation. Aro thought it best to separate the two of you and Caius agreed. Marcus tested your bond and it was stronger than any bond he had ever sensed, he warned them that it would be impossible to keep you apart. So they let you each believe the other was dead. Aro told me keep it a secret as part of him letting me leave so easily. It was selfish and I'm sorry I hid it from you for so long Edward."

I wanted to hate Eleazar, but this was Aro's doing, I knew what he could be like, you have to be selfish when it comes to the Volturi, they kill you otherwise. Eleazar had a family to look after, I would keep that kind of secret if it meant me and Bella would be safe.

"Eleazar, this is most upsetting. You saw how much pain Edward was in, how could you let him go through it?"

"I'm sorry Esme I really am, but once he knows that your back together, and even worse than your part of the Cullen family now, he will try and destroy you. Marcus warned them this would happen."

"It's ok, I understand, there is a bigger villain than you in this." I told him, trying not to worry about when Aro would find out. Bella looked up at me and smiled. I had forgotten all about Tanya in this revelation, she was still shooting daggers at Bella and trying to think of ways to win me back. I thought she would understand.

"Tanya, stop it please." I asked her annoyed.

The room turned to face her, and she scowled at me and Bella.

"I'm not doing anything Edward, don't start with me. It's you that has done this." She stepped forward as if to attack me, she was furiously mad, but with me this time.

Bella stepped in front of me and Alice and Kate stepped in front of her.

"Tanya, you've always known the score with Edward, you chose this. No one could have known that Bella would come back, not even me." Alice told her sternly.

"She's right sis, you know she is." Kate said sadly, feeling bad that her sister was in pain, but happy that I could be happy, and that Tanya could now get over me and find someone to love her the right way.

Tanya didn't want to admit that they were right, and felt betrayed by them, she was embarrassed to be shown up in front of Bella, so she raced out of the house. I was feeling so guilty now, I never wanted to cause her any pain, she had been a great comfort to me, when I was feeling my lowest.

"Bella, I know you won't understand this but I have to go see if she's ok."

"What?! She was going to attack you Edward."

"She wouldn't have hurt me, I know she wouldn't. Look I'll be back as soon as I can ok?"

"Fine." she turned her head away from me so I couldn't kiss her, but I wasn't having that. I pulled her by her chin to face me and kissed her, hard. She resisted at first but then kissed me back passionately. Reminding me why I love her so much. I pulled away from her and then ran for the door chasing after Tanya's scent.

I caught up with her easily and forced her to stop.

"What do you want Edward? You have everything you wanted now, why are you here?"

"I never meant to hurt you Tanya, you know that. I told you about Bella, right when we first met, you said you understood."

"Yeah well I don't anymore."

"I told you I could never love you the way you deserve to be loved. That belongs to Bella, my heart belongs to Bella."

"What's so special about her anyway? She's not even that pretty, she's no where near good enough for you. She's just going to hurt you by returning to Italy."

"Tanya don't start. She's my soul mate, she's perfect for me."

"_I'm_ perfect for you Edward! We were going to be together. I planned a life for us together."

"Why would you want that?! I don't love you. I can't love you." I was getting angry now, she just wasn't listening.

"Oh you can sleep with me but you can't love me. Does she know what we did? How you worshipped my body and screamed my name?"

"Yes she knows! I would never have slept with you if I had Bella. I can't take back what I did, but this is not Bella's fault and I won't have you blaming her."

"Whatever Edward, I know you'll come back to me when she has to go back to Italy. Or when you realize that your too good for her."

"She won't be going back to Italy. I don't even know why I'm bothering, you never listen anyway." I ran a hand through my hair and tried to think of a way to convince her that this was what I wanted and that she was better off without me.

I was caught off guard, she was getting better at hiding her thoughts, one second she was standing a few feet away from me, the next she was pouncing in my arms lips pressed firmly on my mouth. I tried to push her away, but she was using all her vampire strength to hold me.

_Don't fight it Edward I know you want me._

I kept trying to push her away but she wouldn't budge and I didn't really wanna hurt her.

With in a flash Bella was standing behind Tanya. She tapped her on the shoulder and Tanya turned around to see who it was. Bella punched Tanya in the face sending her flying sideways into a tree beside us. She crumpled into a heap at the bottom the tree, startled by what just happened.

"What do you think you are doing? He told you specifically that he does not love you and does not want you and still you try and force yourself on him. Do you have a death wish?"

"Bella did you follow me?" I was slightly insulted but also kinda liking the jealous Bella.

"Yes I did and it was a good job I did too. This hussy was trying to stick her tongue down your throat."

"You can't just walk back into his life and take him you know. He had a new life and he was happy with me." Tanya said getting up from the floor and brushing herself off.

"I wasn't happy Tanya, this is what I keep trying to tell you, I can't be happy without Bella. Everyday without her I wished I was dead."

The others joined us now, summoned by a vision Alice had of Bella attacking Tanya.

I wrapped my arms around Bella as a precaution.

"So how much did you hear Bella? Did you hear the part about Edward moaning my name?" Tanya was causing a scene on purpose now, almost taunting Bella. It was cruel.

"Tanya, I really don't want to hurt you." Bella said through clenched teeth.

Tanya cackled at Bella, Kate pounced in front of Bella instinctively protecting her family. I tightened my grip, but I had a feeling it would be no good against Bella. I was right she slipped out of my arms and was charging into Kate to knock her out of the way. Kate managed to get her hands on her only to be shaken off. Bella now stood face to face with Tanya, both women looking like they were ready to kill. Emmett was loving it. Girl on girl fighting. Alice and Rose rarely fought but he loved it when they did.

"Last warning, Tanya. Stay away from my fiancée."

"Fiancée? Ha! Who do you think been keeping his bed warm for the past 30 odd years."

Bella pushed Tanya hard in the chest, sending her flying 100 meters through the trees. Bella crouched down ready for the counter attack. I was slightly too stunned to react. The teenage boy in me was also quite aroused, along with Emmett and Jasper's inner teenage boys. Tanya pounced back like a panther, they started rolling around on the floor, Bella had the upper hand and started pounding into Tanya.

_Edward don't you think you should do something? _Carlisle asked me mentally.

That brought me to my senses. "Jasper, Emmett, get your minds out of the gutter and come and give me a hand would you. Emmett you take Tanya, me and Jasper will get Bella."

We managed to pries the pair apart, but they were still growling insults and snapping their teeth at each other. Bella wasn't fighting with us too much, but she was still difficult to control.

_Edward I think I need to go cool off... Let me go, i'll be back in an hour or so. I love you, but this bitch is getting on my nerves. Sort her out by the time I get back, or I'll do it myself._

I let her go, and gestured for Jasper to do the same, he seemed unsure as he could feel the anger charging from her. "Jasper, please, I'll be fine honesty, I'm just going to go cool off." She said to him sweetly. He released her and she turned to Rosalie.

"Rose, watch her for me would you? Don't let that bitch out of your sights." She said gesturing to Tanya. Rosalie nodded and winked at Bella with a small smile across her lips. _Tanya isn't going to be allowed within two feet of you Edward. _Rosalie told me mentally. Tanya glared at Bella, struggling pointlessly against Emmett strong arms that were locked around her.

With that Bella took off into the woods, not looking back.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I had to get away from there, my fighting instincts were kicking in. I ran through the trees faster than I thought possible. I probably shouldn't have followed Edward and Tanya in the first place, but I didn't trust her and didn't want Edward left alone with her.

How dare she try and kiss him. She was right about some things, he is too good for me, and after all the horrible things I've done for the Volturi over the years I don't deserve someone like Edward.

Great impression I had made on the family too, after Carlisle actually introduced me as part of their family I go and make a show of myself. I'm such a fool.

There it is again. That strong musky scent that hurts my nose, wolf apparently. Carlisle said something about wolves the other day as well, something about letting the wolves know the Denali's were arriving, I didn't understand what they were talking about, but figured that if it was important, they would tell me.

I decided to follow it and see what it led me to. I wasn't running long when I came face to face with the largest wolf I had ever seen, close to the size of a horse, it had the most beautiful red russet fur. The wolf was growling at me and baring its teeth, its heckles were standing on end, positioned to attack. I suppose I should have been afraid but I was just in awe of such a beautiful animal.

Very suddenly it lowered its heckles and hid its teeth, as if for some reason it no longer saw me as a threat. It held up a paw as a sign for me to wait, it was such a strange human gesture, I began to wonder if this animal really was a wolf. The wolf jogged back into the bushes and emerged as a very tall, very good looking Native American. I gasped in amazement. He was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, showing off most of his skin, which was a beautiful shade of colour.

He stood in front of me, arms folded across his chest and giving me a very strange look.

"Hello." I said timidly.

"Hi. Are you the new one then?"

"Excuse me?"

"The new one? The mind readers mate? Edward, or whatever his name is."

"Yes I suppose I am the new one." I sighed. Maybe I wouldn't be so accepted after today.

"Sorry about the growling and stuff, I didn't notice your eyes at first. I thought you were one of the people blood suckers." He said kicking the dirt around at his feet in a very child like gesture.

"That's alright, but erm.. Who are you?"

"I'm Jacob Black, second in command in the pack."

"Nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Bella. Erm.. The pack? Am I supposed to know what that is?"

"You mean the Cullen's didn't tell you?" I looked at him puzzled and he let out a groan and ran his hand through his short black spiky hair.

"Stupid leaches, they said they were going to take care of it. Can't trust them to do anything. I guess if you want a job done you have to do it yourself. Sit down." He said gruffly.

He sat on the ground with his legs crossed and gestured for me to join him. This was all very bewildering, but I followed anyway and copied his sitting position.

Jacob proceeded to tell me all about the Quileute Tribe and legends off that tribe. They were apparently decedents of wolves and were actually shape shifters, but called themselves werewolves because it sounded cooler. They could transform into wolves whenever they liked, there change was not determined by the full moon. The wolves only enemy is the Vampire, or as it is known by them, cold one or blood drinker, they were created for the sole purpose of protecting their people from the vampires. I laughed at this, because how this boy sitting in front of me could be the enemy was absurd. Although apparently my laughter insulted him slightly.

"What you think I couldn't kill you?"

"No that's not it, although I am puzzled by that, but I was laughing at the idea that I could class you as an enemy. I know far worse people than you."

"Ha, nobody is scarier than me!" He guffaw and I laughed along with him. It was so easy to be around him, I barely even noticed the smell anymore.

"So tell me more, why is it you don't attack me?"

"Your eyes, they're gold. We have an agreement, treaty actually, with your leader, the doctor. If you don't come on our land and you don't kill a human, we will keep out your way and wont tell everyone what you really are. Which technically you have broken, but I'll let you off since your new."

"Oh sorry I didn't realize, where are the boarders to your land?"

"It's a semi circle that runs around the reservation; your blood sucker will show it to you hopefully."

"Ok should I leave now?" I asked not wanting to impose on his land any longer.

"Nah your alright, you seem different to them and you don't smell as bad either, which is odd." He said taking a closer sniff.

"Thank you I guess..."

"That's alright, and I think we have you to thank, for scaring off those bad blood suckers last week, am I right?"

"Er yeah I guess... although I seemed to have picked one of them up as a stalker."

"Should you be out here on your own then? Shouldn't Edward be looking after you?"

"I can handle myself, anyway Edwards busy." I said frowning.

"Ooo, trouble in Vampire paradise?."

"His ex girlfriend has dropped by for a visit." I sneered

"Woah don't want to get on the wrong side of you. Although I have to say you don't look like you could do much damage. You're pretty tiny."

"I could say the same about you, apart from the tiny bit, you're probably double my height and don't forget your still human you know."

"Yeah but killing you is what I'm built for baby, so I'm all good. Plus we heal like seriously fast." He said laughing. I rolled my eyes at him. "You got any special powers that I should know about Bella?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, I have a shield. I can use it to protect people from mental attacks. So like Edward can't read my mind, but I still get seen in Alice's visions."

"Alice is the one that can see the future?" I nodded

"So you're like us then Bella, protectors of the people."

"Indeed I am. How old are you Jacob? You look like your about 25 but I have a feeling your still quite young."

"Yeah I'm 17 in a few weeks."

"Wow and you take on all of this by yourself?"

"I'm not on my own, I have my pack and my dad's pretty supportive, he's one of the tribe leaders."

"But Jacob you could get hurt, you have your whole life ahead of you."

"I told you don't worry about me, I'm designed for this. How about you, you don't look like you would be much older than me, but you sound old."

"I'm a 108, I was changed into a vampire when I was 18 years old."

Jacob let out a low whistle. "Now that is old. We wolves stay young as well, as long as we keep phasing into our wolf selves we can stay the age we are, but when we stop phasing we grow old." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I felt lifted just being around him. He was so different from vampires, with whom I had spent the majority of my existence with, its been so long since I talked to some who isn't a vampire without having to hide anything.

"Thank you for talking to me Jacob, I really needed to take my mind off things."

"No problem Bella, I don't mind talking to you, you're far less creepy than the others." I laughed and then he stood up, holding out a hand to help me up.

"You don't have to touch me, I'll be much too cold for you."

"And i'll be much too hot for you, but were friends now right?" I took hold of his blazing hot hand and he pulled me up to stand. His hand didn't feel too hot, it felt normal, almost as if my cold hand and his hot hand cancelled each other out, making it feel just the right temperature. I shook his hand and smiled broadly at him.

"Well that was odd." he said letting go of my hand.

"Yeah it was." I agreed. "See you soon Jacob. It was really nice meeting you."

"You too Bella. Um yeah... see you around.. I guess."

He walked over to the bushed unbuttoning his shorts as he went. I turned and ran back in the direction of the house. Feeling happy and ready to handle Tanya. I'm not going to let her ruin my new found happiness with Edward and the Cullen's.

When I reached the house, all seemed quite quiet. I could hear Emmett and Jasper were back playing video games and Esme was telling Carmen and Irina about the recent changes she had made to the house. Carlisle and Edward were in his study talking about me, great. I didn't even want to know what they thought of me now. Tanya, Rosalie and Alice were in Alice's room also talking about me. I didn't want to listen to that either. I blocked it out and focused on the noise of Emmett and Jasper's video games.

"Isabella?" Eleazar's voice rang through my ears, over the gun shots and radio talk from the video game, although I couldn't see him yet. He appeared from round the side of the house and walked over towards me. I wasn't mad at him, I couldn't when I knew what Aro could be like, manipulative and blackmailing, especially with Caius whispering in his ear like the devil on his shoulder.

"Eleazar, can I please apologize for my behavior before. I feel awfully embarrassed."

"No, don't be silly, sad to say the shame is on my family. Tanya should never have behaved in such a way, you have just been caught in the middle of an awkward situation. And I also wish to apologize again to you about my decision regarding your separation from Edward."

"I don't blame you, I couldn't blame you. I know what Aro can be like."

"Thank you, for your generous forgiveness. However I must express my fear, Aro sees you as a prize possession. You have been unbelievably valuable to him and he has no way of controlling you other than your own loyalty towards him and your grief over loosing Edward."

"What do you think he will do when he finds out about me and Edward?"

"You know him better than I do my dear."

"He'll kill me. I heard him tell Caius that if I joined the Cullen's then he would destroy me." I said almost sobbing.

"Now, I believe that has more to do with his fear of Carlisle than his want of killing you. I still correspond with Aro from time to time and he always speaks of you highly, I know you are more than just another of his guard members. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, for now. I'm too scared of being without Edward to do anything. Aro thinks I'm in Chicago and as long as he believes that I can be here with Edward."

"Very well. If there's anything I can ever do to make up my mistakes to you and Edward please tell me. I've felt so guilty about this for so long now."

I placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him. I felt very sad and afraid now after talking to Eleazar.

I walked into the house and sat on the sofa next to Emmett and Jasper.

"Woah Bella you stink! Have you been hanging around with wolves?" Emmett said wafting the air away from him.

"Yeah thanks for the heads up about them by the way." I said sarcastically.

"They didn't try to attack you did they?" Jasper asked concerned.

"No of course not, Jacob filled me in on everything, you know the treaty and stuff."

"Oh right ok, who's Jacob?"

"The second in command. I guess he's like the Beta." I told them.

"Oh that's the red-ish one then. We only know them by colour and that the leaders called Sam."

"Edward's not going to like that you've been talking to wolves Bella."

"No he's not." Edward said descending the stairs into the lounge.

"Bella you stink love."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I don't smell that bad."

"Yes you do and it's not a good idea to go near those things anyway."

"_Things_?!" I shouted annoyed that he was insulting my new friend.

"Yes the wolves are reckless and immature, they are constantly disrespectful towards Carlisle and I don't like them." He said folding his arms as if that should be the end of the discussion.

"Do you all feel this way about them? Because as far as I can see they are doing a good job, there no need to insult them for it."

"The amount of times we've had to step in and help them over the last year you would think they would show some respect." Jasper said putting down his controller.

"There only young Jasper, you can't expect them to behave like you."

"Exactly, they are immature and reckless. they are not safe to be around, they can't control there tempers and could lash out on you if you said the wrong thing." He said also crossing his arms at me.

"I think your being quite hypocritical. Apart from Carlisle, we only have to smell human blood and we turn into monsters, intent on taking a life, the wolves are child play compared to that." The three boys crossed there arms and looked down at the floor, knowing full well that I had a very valid point.

"It's not the same." Emmett mumbled.

"No, its worse." I said crossing my own arms now and glaring at the three of them.

"Alright Bella, enough with the guilt, we just don't want you to get hurt." Jasper said concerned.

"I don't want you around them ok? I worry about you too much, we all do." Edward said making me feel guilty now. I sighed, perhaps I could change his mind another today, today I would give in.

"Fine if that's what makes you feel better."

"It does, we all feel much better don't we guys?" He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Yep defiantly." Emmett said picking his controller up again.

I nuzzled into Edwards shirt, soaking up his scent. Squeezing him tightly and not wanting to let go.

_Is it taken care of Edward?_ I asked him mentally.

He looked down at my face and nodded.

_Can we go be alone somewhere please?_ I needed to be close to him, just to re connect with him. I had been keeping my distance until I was sure it was over between him and Tanya. I really didn't want to be caught up in any love triangle.

We walked out the back door and walked down by the river that ran along near there house. We lay down beside it and wrapped each other up in each others arms. Eleazar was right; Aro was never going to willingly let us be together. I can't loose Edward now, not now that I have him back.

"Edward can we get married soon?"

"Whenever you like my love, but what's the hurry, we have forever you know?"

"We always said we would grow old with each other when we were young, but we were wrong and it was taken away from us before I even got the chance to be your wife. I'm sorry if I sound pessimistic, but I don't want this to all go away again, without becoming your wife first."

"I know love, I understand. It all seems too good to be true for me too. Shall we see how quickly Alice can organize a wedding for us?"

"Are you sure she wouldn't mind, I wouldn't want to put her out or anything." Edward laughed and kissed my head.

"Alice will be upset if we don't ask her. You should have seen Emmett and Rosalie's second wedding. It was like a wedding bomb went off. She had me and Jasper doing flower arrangements." I smiled. Thinking about what my dream wedding would look like. I opened my connection so Edward could see it too.

"That looks perfect Bella. I'm sure Alice can do all of that for us easily."

We lay on the grass for the rest of the evening staring up into the stars and listening to the river next to us. I'd never felt so content and at least for now, no one could take it away from us.

***

On the Sunday, Tanya apologized to me, and I apologized back. We weren't really on speaking terms, but we could hold our tongues and our fists around each other and that was enough. The rest of her family were lovely, I had be come very close with Kate who was fascinated that her power of electrocution didn't work on me and kept on trying to creep on me to catch me off guard. She didn't believe it possible for my shield to be strong enough to always be up, that it had to have a weak spot in it somewhere. It caused a lot of amusement for Emmett to watch Kate get thwarted by me every time. He seemed very proud of his new sister and wanted to try out new tricks with her. Provoking Kate and then getting me to protect him by stretching my shield around him. It was even funnier when he took things a little bit too far and I let my shield drop without him knowing as he deserved a little bit of a shock. This also caused amusement for many other members of our family.

Kate was telling me how she used to only be able to shock people in her hands but now trained it up to be across the whole of her body. She asked me for tips in training up her powers, but I wouldn't tell her, I could never encourage people to train there powers up the way I had.

Jasper and myself had become quite close, often Alice and Edward would have one of there silent conversation, leaving me and Jasper out. He would tell me about his time in the south with Maria and how he made the change to vegetarianism, meeting Alice and then joining the Cullen's. I was fascinated and pleased that I wasn't the only one with a dirty past. Jasper occasionally asked me questions about Volterra and what their procedure with criminal trials was, but I didn't want to talk about it. Thankfully, with him always reading my emotions, any discomfort and he changed the subject.

Edward had tried to talk to me about Volterra as well, he asked about my training, but I didn't want to tell him I was too ashamed. He would think I was weak and cruel.

I started having sessions with Carlisle, they were all clearly worried that I couldn't open up about Volterra, and so this was a type of therapy. Although they called them "Chats", I did my best to distract Carlisle by asking him questions about his own life history. It appeared the only person I had come close to opening up to was Jasper. I guess I thought maybe he wouldn't judge me as much as the others, what with his past life being as blood filled as mine.

My breath of fresh air was found in Rosalie. Every time I talked to Alice it was about Wedding plans, the same with Esme. When it got too much, myself and Rose would head out to the garage and work on my car. She put in a new more powerful engine for me and put in a new stereo, so that I could just plug in my ipod rather than using cd's. She was like wonder woman for cars and she was teaching me so much. Never asking about my past or any questions that might be classed as too personal, it wasn't as if she was just being polite either, she genuinely couldn't care less. She was just pleased she had a new friend who liked cars as much as she did.

It was coming to the end of a rather busy week and the Denali family were going home today. I was sad to see them go, well most of them anyway, but they said they would come down again for the wedding. Which was going to be in two weeks time. I can't believe that Alice can organized a whole wedding within three weeks. I am constantly pleasantly surprised by this family.

I had tried to convince Edward to let me go and visit Jacob again, but he wouldn't let me. Even when I said he could come with me, just so that he could see that everything was ok. I didn't want to go behind his back but if he didn't let me go with his approval then I would go without it.

Although now I think of it I wasn't sure how to find Jacob again. Do I just run along the boarder in hope of bumping into him? I guess that's what I'll have to do.

I was planning on taking a drive with Rosalie today we were going to test out the new engine properly. So far we had only taken it for a few spins around Forks, but now we really wanted to open her up.

I let Rosalie dive first as she did most of the hard work.

"This thing is a beast Rose; you did a really good job." I said as we practically flew down the highway.

"I know it feels awesome." She said pushing her foot down harder on the accelerator.

Rihanna was blasting out of the speakers from my new stereo. Rose turned the music down and slowed the car down as well.

"Something wrong?" I couldn't hear any cop cars, so I didn't think it was them.

"Bella I think you need to talk to someone." This was strange. She was my breath of fresh air. Why did she have to start on me too?

"Rose are we really going to do this? I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't care what you did, but I do care about you and about my family. They are driving me up the wall trying to find ways to get you to open up. They think you have unresolved issues."

"So? Can't they stay unresolved?"

"Apparently not, they elected Emmett to talk to me, about talking to you."

"So this is an intervention."

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to upset everyone so much."

"Just talk to Edward then or Carlisle even."

"I can't talk to either of them. They would judge me and not understand. Carlisle saves lives, he doesn't kill them."

"Is that what it's about then? Killing people? We've all slipped, well except Carlisle; even Esme killed a human once. Although I'm proud to say I've never drank human blood I have killed 6 humans. I took revenge, and I feel so glad that I did it. Carlisle forgave me for that, he can forgive you for whatever you did."

"I still don't think I could look him in the eye and tell him. He would be horrified. The same with Edward, I don't think I could look him in the eye again after telling him."

"What about Jasper? You seem to have a lot in common."

"If I agree to talk to Jasper, do you think everyone will get off my case?"

"For now. But then Alice will be able to spend all her time talking to you about wedding plans we have your dress fitting to do yet you know." I giggled excitedly and thought how good the wedding would be. Alice had agreed to every one of my requests and with her only request being that it could be a little bit bigger. I don't know how she could make it bigger as I didn't actually have many friends and since none of my friends from Volterra were invited, that left a couple of people from school and the Denali's, who were more Edward's guests than mine.

"Alright deal, but no more crap out of you, unless it's about cars, shoes or the time you caught Emmett trying on your underwear, I don't want to hear it!" She laughed, and I laughed too easing the tension between us.

***

Time for my afternoon "Chat" with Carlisle. Jasper, Edward and Myself all walked into his office and sat on the couch, not really understanding what was going on as Rosalie had been hiding her thoughts and once Alice saw what was going on she also was hiding it, although gave me an encouraging smile to show that it would work.

I walked back into the house and instantly searched for Edward, I didn't have to look far as I could hear his piano music playing and I headed for there.

I tiptoed up behind him to try and catch him off guard and surprise him. I should have known better.

"Hello sweet heart. Have you had a nice day with Rosalie?" he said without taking his fingers off the keys.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked rather put out, I thought i had the advantage.

"Your scent. You know I can't get enough of it."

"Ah I'm going to start having to hang around with wolves more to hide it." I said sitting down on the piano bench next to him and kissing his cheek.

He groaned and turned his face to kiss me properly; he'd given up trying to convince me that the wolves were a bad idea and had just taken to pretending I hadn't said anything.

"I miss you today." He said between kisses.

"I missed you too" I told him running my hands through his hair and lightly stroking the back of his neck with my finger tips.

"How about you don't leave me again? Just stay right here on this bench and never ever stop kissing me?" He brought his hands up to my own hair and pushed the back of my head into his, his tongue dancing around my mouth, distracting me from what I wanted to ask him.

I fought my desires and pulled back, "I would love to Edward, but I have Carlisle's "chat" later and I would like you and Jasper to join me."

He looked puzzled and then concentrated looking away from me and into the rest of the house, after about a minuet he turned back to face me.

"What is Alice and Rosalie trying to hide from me? Why do you want Jasper there? Bella is everything ok?" trust him to over react.

"Calm down Edward, everything's fine, I would just like to talk to the three of you. You don't have to wait long to find out." I smiled at him and he frowned at me, still worried. I rolled my eyes and went back to kissing him for the time being.

In the "Chats" usually I just sat there whilst Carlisle asked questions and then I reflected them back to him and I ended up listening to him and learning about his life, so when I walked in with Jasper and Edward, I was unsure how to start.

"Right." I said standing up in the middle room, whilst Carlisle sat behind his desk and Jasper and Edward sat on the large brown leather sofa looking at me. "Ok, look I appreciate what your all trying to do, but frankly its been unnecessary and most unsubtle, despite your efforts." They frowned and averted there gaze.

"However, I probably do need to get some stuff off my chest, but as you know find it very difficult, I've done some not very nice stuff which I'm not proud of and understandable have fears that I will be judged by my past actions. Volturi life is a lot different from the ones you've had and the one that's come closest to is Jasper's. I'm so sorry Jasper this is going to sound so bad, but you're the only one I feel comfortable even thinking about talking about this stuff too, because you've had a kind of murky past as well..."

"It's ok Bella I understand. It's one of the reasons I found it so easy to talk to you as well. It's obvious you haven't had a clean past, with all the guilt I feel coming off you when we talk about Volterra." I smiled at him gratefully.

Then I turned to Edward, I knew this would probably hurt him, to find that I couldn't talk to him about some stuff. "Edward, please try and understand, I love you so much and am doing this for you, but I can't sit and tell you about some of the horrible things I've done and watch you try and mask your horror."

"Bella, I'm trying to understand, I'm disappointed that you think anything could change the way I feel about you or how I think of you. We aren't supposed to have secrets either Bella, even when we were human we agreed to never have secrets."

"I know, but that's the second part of my plan. I'll talk to Jasper and you and Carlisle can listen. I just don't want to see your face when I tell you, please if its ok with Jasper I'd like to do it this way." I looked around at the three of them as they contemplated my plan. Carlisle had yet to say anything.

"If it's what you feel comfortable with Bella then that's fine with me. All I want is to help you move past this, whatever it is." Carlisle said with a reassuring smile. I smiled back relived and turned to Edward.

"If it's what you want, but no offence to Jasper, and I know your wondering it yourself Jazz, but do you think you know Jasper well enough to tell him?" This was a silly question to me. I had made an instant connection to Jasper. It was like we were two parts of the same thing, different but the same. He was the bigger brother an only child like me could only dream of.

"Without a doubt I would trust Jasper with my life." I said to Edward and then turned to Jasper. "I may have only known you for just over a week, but I feel like I've known you almost my whole life. I already feel like I know you well enough to call you my brother. That is if you feel the same about me...?" I said feeling like I may have been a bit presumptuous.

"Of course, Bella, I feel exactly the same. You're my sister and I will do anything you ask of me to help you, if you think it will make a difference." I grinned, I was excited, Jasper sent me a wave of brotherly/sisterly love that he was obviously feeling and I couldn't help but jump up and down, despite feeling scared about having to reveal my secrets. Edward and the others laughed at me and then he got up from the sofa and wrapped his arms around me.

_Thank you Edward for being so understanding, I honestly don't deserve you. I will do anything to make it up to you._

A wicked grin came across his face. "Hmm well you really shouldn't have said that." I giggled and Edward nibbled on my ear slightly his hand moving down my side and cupped my ass.

Jasper cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"So when do you want to do this Bella?" He asked standing up.

"Tomorrow? After school, would that be ok?" I bit my lip, still unsure if I was maybe asking too much.

"That's fine and stop feeling guilty, I want to do this." He replied walking over to the door to leave. "Edward and Carlisle can sit in here and we'll go into my study next door. If that's alright with you?"

"Perfect, Edward? Carlisle? Alright with you?" Carlisle nodded in agreement clearly glad that I had decided to open up at last.

"Excellent, thank you my love." Edward's hand was still cupped around my ass cheek and he squeezed it lightly, prompting me to make our excuses and leave to go up to Edwards room.

I had become quite settled into Edward's room and he had been very accommodating, clearing a space on his bookshelf for the books I had brought with me and getting rid of some old clothes (Alice approved items only.) in the closet to make room for my own. Plus he had the nicest en suite bathroom; I was rather addicted to showers and was even nicer when Edward took them with me. The bathroom ceiling mostly consisted of a large skylight, so that you could stand in the shower and look up at the stars at night, It was one of my favorite things in the whole house.

"Shower with me?" I asked him once we were in his room. He nodded and followed me into the bathroom. We didn't need to turn on the light, even if we couldn't see in the dark; the moon light coming through the skylight lit the room enough anyway.

I turned on the shower and let the room fill with steam, Edward and I undressed each other slowly, not saying a word and only giving each other small tender kisses. We stepped inside the shower and let the boiling hot water run over our cool bodies. Edward hissed as the water cascaded over him, causing him to tense his muscles. I washed his body from head to toe, worshiping his body and then he did the same to me. We never spoke a word to one another, we didn't need to. We knew how each other felt and we wanted to show each there just how much we meant to them. I felt like crying the whole time we were in the shower. I had a lump in my throat because of all the joy I was feeling. Although I never thought it possible I had an even better Edward and a new caring, loving family. I thought I had a family in Volterra, but they were enemies compared to how the Cullen's have treated me.

Edward finished washing me, then picked me up and made love to me slowly and leisurely in the shower, still not saying a word. We gripped each other tightly as if frightened that if we didn't the other would disappear. When I finally came it was long, hard and silent, Edward followed soon after, coming inside of me, "Bella" he moaned quietly as he came. I gave him one long loving kiss before he put me down in the now cold shower.

I turned off the shower whilst he fetched two large white fluffy towels. He wrapped one around his waist and the other he held open for me to step into. He wrapped me up in it tight and then carried me over to his four poster bed, laying me down on my side and then snuggling close up from behind, holding me to him as close as I would go. The silence didn't last.

"BELLA! We need to go over flower arrangements. Get your naked butt down here!" Alice's singsong voice carried up the two flights of stairs to the attic bedroom that was Edwards. I groaned and Edward chuckled lightly. I turned around giving him one more loving kiss before getting up, putting on Edward's dressing gown and going downstairs to talk flowers with Alice and Esme.

I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Hehe, what'd ya think? ;)**

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	8. Vampire Perverts and Italian Tales

_hey! thanks again for all the reviews and stuff! Had something pointed out to me, as some of you may have read in the reviews, which makes me feel like such an idiot but thank you__ **derhake** for pointing out that birth control and tests weren't invented in 1917 (see chapter two for my mistake, doc upload was playing up that day as well)! I guess I just got caught up in the sexual moment! lol If there are any other mistakes like that, then I'm really sorry, this is the exact reason why I should have a beta! lol :D how do you get one of those again? Any volunteers?_

_I wonder if this chapter will be like you expected, I hope it doesn't disappoint! We have a fight scene and we have the stuff about Bella's past in this one! Enjoy!_

_I don't own Twilight, but Twilight owns me._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I spent most of the night with the Cullen women sitting around the kitchen table, flicking through bride magazines and browsing Internet sites; choosing flowers, music, food (for human guests), colour schemes, etc, etc. I was quite relieved when the guys told us it was time to get ready for school.

I got dressed and tied my hair back into a pony tail, Alice keeps trying to dress me but I wont let her. Edward drove the boys to school and I drove the girls. Me and the girls in the Nissan arrived first as it was so much faster than Edwards Volvo, despite the adjustments Rosalie had made to his engine, it just didn't compare to my baby. When the guys _finally_ arrived they came over to the car and opened the doors for their women, old fashioned guys were so much better than 21st century guys.

I walked arm in arm with Edward through the halls feeling like we were gods. Heads turned as the 6 of us made our way to our lockers, I could only imagine what we looked liked to them, graceful, beautiful, terrifying and alluring all at the same time, their little human heads must want to explode with the confused emotions that we induced. Edward seemed to have gotten used to the voices in his head and now seem so much more relaxed in school, cocky even, he glared smugly at the boys as we walked past arm in arm.

I reached my locker and entered the combination, the year I was born (the real one), whilst Edward leaned against the neighboring lockers, that crooked grin on his face that i loved so much and made me go week at the knees, even though that wasn't actually possible of course.

I opened my locker and my senses were assaulted by James' scent, it wasn't fresh, but it could only be a day or so old, Edward growled beside me. Inside my locker was my video camera from my Dad's old house, it was there when we discovered James had been in my house the first time, so that meant that James had gone back to take another look around, I wondered what else he might have taken. Stuck on to the camera was a post-it note, "_I borrowed this from your house, I hope you don't mind. J. xx_" I was infuriated that he had been in my home again, he's trying to scare me but it won't work, I will not be manipulated. Edward had stop breathing beside me, trying to control his emotions, smelling James' scent again would only anger him more and that wasn't a good idea with humans around. His fists were clenched into tight fists and I'm sure he really wanted to do some serious damage to either James or the near by furniture if James wasn't around.

Rosalie and Emmett came up to us and noticed James' scent also, I showed them the note and the camera, and they looked rather horrified.

"Is there anything on it?" Emmett asked

"I dunno, I haven't looked yet, it was blank when I had it at home."

I flipped open the side and pressed play on the mini touch screen. It was dark on the tape and I couldn't see much, it was like seeing things through human eyes again, but the sound was working so we could hear that he was running through some trees, leaves rustling around as if he was a strong gust of wind. Emerging through a final clump of trees he was then stood in front of the Cullen's house, he zoomed into the glass walls of the downstairs rooms and you could see that the Denali's were still there, sat around with other members of the Cullen family, playing chess and talking to one another. Edward was downstairs too, playing piano and probably too distracted by what he was playing to notice James near by thoughts. James ran stealthfully up to the house, climbing up the outside of it, he was on the roof within seconds. Silently making his way over it, towards the skylight that looks down into Edwards bathroom.

James paused over the skylight for a few moments as if waiting for something to happen, we could see nothing but the outline of the window, as there were no lights on. After a few more moments a light came on and I walked into the bathroom. Edward growled behind me, knowing full well what was going to happen next on the tape.

"Emmett look away." Edward ordered.

"What?! No, it's just getting to the good bit." he whined. Rosalie glared at him and he backed off, turning his back but telling us we have to at least tell him whats going on if he can't watch.

On the video I started to undress, it was only when I was naked that I turned on the shower, James zoomed in on me from his birds eye view, whilst I waited for the shower to heat up, his breathing on the video was getting heavier. It was sickening to watch. I can't believe he had been that close me, In a moment when I was my most vulnerable, and I hadn't realized.

Finally the bathroom started to fill with steam and much to James' annoyance blocked his view. He stayed poised though, zooming in every time the steam gave way, revealing a breast or a part of my back as the water ran over me. I felt violated and sick. He'd taken one of my favorite places and ruined it, I would never be able to shower in there again. The tape cut off abruptly and switched to another time I was using the shower. I'd had enough of James and his pathetic games now. I want revenge, I want to rip him limb from limb and film him burning. Edward looked just as angry if not worse, we needed to get away from all these humans before one of us lost control of our tempers.

"Family meeting at home, now!" I growled shoving the video camera inside my bag.

Edward took hold of my hand and led me back out into the parking lot, Emmett and Rose following closely behind. Alice and Jasper were already waiting by the car, alerted by one of Alice's visions.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" Jasper asked.

"No, it's James again. That bastard, is going to pay big time! You ready to kick some ass boys?" Edward asked furiously, Emmett clapped his big hands together and climbed into Edwards car eager to get home.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see it Bella, I don't know why, I guess I was just looking out for an attack rather than a stalker." She looked like she was going to cry, this wasn't the normal happy Alice that I had grown to love.

"It's alright Alice, I didn't expect you to see it. Life would be no fun if we always knew what was coming." I said smiling at her, knowing that she struggles to cope with the high expectations put on her, mainly by herself, but from the Cullen's too. She smiled back at me and we climbed in the car, but not before Jasper sent me a wave of gratitude, I looked up at him and he smiled, he was saying thanks. He obviously also knew the amount of pressure Alice puts on herself and how much the rest of the family lean on her in a time of need, it clearly pained him deeply to see her so guilt ridden.

Rosalie sat in the back seat ringing round, first Carlisle to tell him to try and get off work and come home for a family meeting, then Esme to let her know that we were coming home and asked her to ring up the school to call them in sick or something. Then she rang up the school for me, pretending to be my parents and sweet charming Mrs. Cope down the phone, telling her I had some sort of 24 hour bug.

We arrived home and didn't bother to put the cars back in the garage. The six of us charged up to the front door, Emmett almost knocking over one of Esme's Japaneses vases', but it was caught by Alice in time as she had obviously seen it happening, to where Esme was already waiting, we sat down at the table and waited impatiently for Carlisle.

After a few tense minuets Edward's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said unable to hide the still evident anger in his voice. I was sat next to him so I could hear what Carlisle was saying.

"Edward, How important is it that I come home? There's been a horrific car accident and they need me. If you can cope without me do so, as I think I may be more use here, I trust your judgment son, I know you'll do the right thing for this family, whatever it is about... It's not the Volturi is it? They haven't found you already?"

"No Carlisle, just about time we sorted out James. You stay at the hospital, if we really need you we'll call, see you later."

"Very well Edward. Goodbye." And he hung up the phone.

"Carlisle's not coming, there was a car crash. We're doing this without him." Edward told the others.

"James has gone too far this time, he's getting to know us, he knows where we're going to be and when we're most distracted. I should never have let Bella out of my sights. I'm sorry. If I hadn't of been so absorbed in my playing I would have picked up on his thoughts, I can't believe he got so close."

"It's ok, I don't blame you, but it is frightening how close he's getting to the house without us realizing."

"What has he been doing at the house?" Esme asked sounding panicked.

"Making dirty films of Bella." Emmett said smirking.

"Emmett stop being so childish." Esme told him crossly.

"Sorry Mother." He said bowing his head.

"He's been filming Bella in the shower." Rosalie told her.

Esme looked horrified. "From the skylight?" She asked.

I nodded. "Oh dear god. What are we going to do?" They turned to look at Edward but I spoke up.

"Alice see what you can find out for us, if we could know what his next moves are then we can gain the upper hand." She nodded and shut her eyes, she looked like she was dreaming, eye lids flickering as she scanned the future for James. "Jasper and Esme run around the house and see if you can pick up a scent, doesn't matter how old it is, just anything." They nodded as well then headed out the back door.

"Emmett and Rosalie, get some stuff together and prepare a car in case this turns into a proper chase." They left the room, leaving a dreaming Alice and, me and Edward together.

"I'm going to kill him Edward. I warned him and now I have to kill him." He was not going to like this.

"Bella can't you just let the guys handle the fighting? I don't want to see you get hurt, James wants you so your going to be his main target, "

"I'm not going to get hurt, you seriously underestimate me."

"I don't, I promise. I know how powerful you are, but I'm not sure I can sit by and watch you fight, I have this basic instinct to protect you, whether you need it or not." He said brushing a stray hair out of my face and stroking my cheek.

"Alright, how about we do it together?" relationships are all about compromise, so lets kill the pervert vampire together.

"Very well. Lets go help see what Jasper's found."

We walked outside and Jasper came running to us.

"Found a scent that is possibly a day or so old now, It's not one I recognize so I assume its James." He took us to the spot where he found it and both me and Edward took in a deep breath. It was defiantly James. Edward called to the others and they soon came running. Edward looked horrified now, I wondered what he had seen in Alice's visions.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked once everyone had arrived.

"It's not good. Whilst James has been here spying on Bella and the rest of us. The other one, Laurent, has been creating new born's in Seattle, there's 8 of them including the new born's now. This is a trap for us, James has decided he wants Bella for his new mate and killing us seems to him the only way to do that. The new born's though, there going to catch scents of humans and will then be running on a rampage around Forks, they will expose us and kill innocents, they're not even two weeks old."

I flashed back to the early days and how many new born's I had to kill, they are vicious and uncontrollable.

"We need to lead them away from Forks. I will not have any humans killed because of me." I told them and they nodded in agreement.

"Jasper do you have any strategies up your sleeve?" I asked hopefully, as Edward probably wouldn't like my idea.

"Sorta... Edward will you let us?" Edwards face was hard and he was glaring at Jasper.

"I guess my idea is the same as yours then Jasper, if you're getting that reaction out of him." I sighed and turned to Edward.

"Look at me Edward." He turned looking quite mad. I drew in a deep breath and told him the only thing I could think of to reassure him. "You were going to find out later anyway so I may as well tell you, all of you, now. As part of my training, humans were turned into new born's for me to fight and to kill. It worked especially well with me, when they would put a human in the corner and my job was to protect it, from up to 6 new born, ravenous, vampires. I did it, and I did it well. Those new born's were created and destroyed for the whole purpose of making me stronger." I looked around at all the horrified expressions on their faces, I sighed, "Now those are the faces I wanted to avoid, I'm sorry." I bowed my head dejected, Jasper was the only one who wasn't gaping at me open mouth, he sent me a wave of confidence and a small smile.

"If you don't let me do this, then all my training will be for nothing, at least let me use what I have learnt to save lives." I told them, my voice strong again.

"It will work Edward, I've seen it. You just have to trust Bella." Alice told him, snapping out of her gaze and putting a small hand on his arm. He looked down at me for a moment, smilling softly, I smiled back in my attempt to reassure him.

"Alright, fine. But Jasper anything happens to her-"

"It wont." Jasper assured him. "Emmett, Rosalie and Esme, take the jeep up to the baseball field, bring lighters and some petrol, Edward you run on ahead with Alice. Alice love, keep looking out for any changes in their plan, or any kinks in ours." Alice nodded and then shared a quite moment with Jasper whilst I turned to Edward.

"I'll keep my connection open with you the whole time, if it make you feel better?" He was still looking worried, so I hoped this would make him feel more comfortable.

"It would, at least then I know that your safe. Bella I'm so sorry you had to go through that stuff at Volterra, I feel like it's all my fault."

"Don't. I'm not the weak Bella you used to know, I'm strong now and can look after myself, I prefer it that way."

"I can see that. You always did want to be independent." he said smiling his crooked smile.

_I love you, I'll be with you soon._

"You too love, very soon." He replied back. I didn't close my connection and he chuckled as he heard me mentally swooning, just because he loves me, I was just a teenage girl in love on the inside.

Alice and Edward left, leaving me and Jasper in front of the trail. I looked at him, nodded, silently asking if she was ready. He nodded back and we set of in a run to follow the trail.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Leaving Bella to walk into a vampire trap, was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. Alice grabbed hold of my hand as we ran towards the field, I knew she was worried about Jasper too, but her vision showed that they would follow Jasper and Bella as planned and end up in the baseball field.

I could hear Bella's voice in my head, much clearer that I could hear Jaspers, at first I worried that they were not together, but Bella's thought's showed me that he was right beside her. I assumed it was just because I have a stronger connection to Bella than to Jasper. The scent was getting stronger, meaning they were getting closer to James, they picked up a few other scents in this area, one apparently belonged to Laurent.

"Ready Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Ready, Bella." Jasper replied as they ran into the trap. 8 vampires faced them, Laurent and James, smiling smugly thinking their plan had worked. The new born's looked ravenous.

I have no idea how they were controlling them, but they were. Bella couldn't believe it either.

_6 new borns between the 2 of them, that seems impossible, new born's are vicious and selfish, they only do something if there is food in it for them. They must be very well fed, the poor humans, I hate what I'm going to have to do but it's the only way._

Hmm Bella's thoughts were very conflicted, which I can understand, torn between her fight for survival and the fact that just a few weeks ago these new born's were innocent humans.

Bella and Jasper turned around and ran in the opposite direction, back the way they came and away from James, Laurent and the new born's. I couldn't hear James' thoughts from this far away, as I was not familiar with his mind, but I could hear clearly through Bella's mind what he said to her as she ran.

_"You can run, but it only gives me a nicer view of that perfect ass of yours Isabella. Did you enjoy my video? I thought it would be very dynamic." Fucking A. I'm going to enjoy killing this one._

Bella's thoughts made me smile, she so feisty, I love it. James it going to regret he ever laid eyes on her. All her and Jasper need to do now is keep running as fast as possible, leading them away from forks and up to the baseball field, without James and the others getting too close and catching them.

Jasper's thoughts were coming closer now, I shared them with Alice.

"Alice, Jasper's fine, he's quite enjoying himself actually and can't wait to fight with you." She grinned and her feelings changed. She was no longer worried about Jasper, she was getting in fight mode and getting ready to kick ass, bouncing on the balls on her feet in anticipation.

We were going to divide and conquer. Emmett, Rose and Esme would work as one team, Esme was the weakest fighter out of all of us, although far from inadequate, so she was in a team with the strongest and the most vicious. Then Jasper and Alice, Jasper obviously has the most experience at fighting and is therefore by far better fighter than the rest of us, Bella identified that the first time she laid her eyes on him, Alice is often underestimated, but with her gift she can dodge any move they decide to make and choose her own moves that will have the most damaging effect, together her and Jasper would be lethal. Lastly, me and Bella, I was also at an advantage with knowing what my opponents next move will be, and although not as strong as Emmett or as experienced as Jasper, but with my exceptional speed and my mind reading skills, I could take them on any day. Bella was in league of her own, if what she said earlier was true, six new born vampires, on her own! We were going after James.

_Edward were nearly there, I hope your all ready._

I told everyone to take their positions and we stood poised waiting for Jasper and Bella to arrive. They raced through the trees and were by our side in seconds. Moments after James and the other also entered the clearing. Although they out numbered us, 8 of them to our 7, Bella's thoughts were so confident I couldn't help but feel confident too.

We divided off into our groups and the opposition also divided up into groups. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were taking on two of the new born's, whilst Jasper and Alice went for Laurent, and two more new born's. That left James and the final two new born's to me and Bella.

James was planning his attack, the two new born's were meant to attack me whilst he captured Bella, such a fool, Bella is far too clever for that. She already knows what he's planning to do and decides to provoke the new born's into attacking her, they are so young and wild that it is difficult from them to stick to a plan. Whilst Bella is handling them, James decided to take me on himself. He doesn't know I can read his mind, and as he is slightly stronger than me he thinks he can take me. I wanted to finish him myself, gave boiled through my body, venom pooling in my mouth, desperate to tear this guy apart, but me and Bella were going to get him together, so I ran around him dodging his attacks. Bella was doing excellently with the two new born's, she was dancing around them, provoking them, she didn't want to attack first. One of them kept occasionally looking over in my direction. Bella thoughts were telling me that he was trying to attack me in some way but her shield was protecting me. I was so busy maintaining my eye contact with James and listening out for Bella's thoughts that I didn't notice what was going on around me.

When I caught my families thoughts, they were unfamiliar, something was off about them, I looked over and they were no longer attacking the new born's they were attacking each other. The new born's and Laurent were standing around watching, laughing.

"Bella!" I called out to her. "Your shield, put it around my family!"

"Urgh!" She yelled flinging one of the new borns off her, that had latched onto her back. "STOP!" She stretched her shield around each of my family individually, they instantly stopped fighting each other and went back to fighting the new borns. The new borns were outraged that their game had been cut short. They charged at my family, but although a lot stronger, they were still young and inexperienced, so my family easily managed to out wit them. Bella was furious now, ripping each of the two vampires to shreds as if they were made of paper, limbs were flying everywhere, she looked deadly, but I had never wanted her more. James' attention had also turned to Bella, he stood and watched as she burned the remains of the new born's and he smiled, thinking how he thinks she probably likes it rough in bed.

I charged at him but one of the remaining new borns stepped in my way, giving James the chance to get away whilst I dealt with her, chucking her remains on the fire. Laurent also made a run for it, leaving us with the two remaining remaining new borns that Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Esme were fighting with. It was easy pickings and I almost felt sorry for the new born's, until they took a bit of Esme's arm, tearing a chunk out. Bella and me ran in to help them, Bella tore off the Vampires head and chucked it on the fire, the air was filling with the smell of burning flesh. Alice, Jasper and Emmett took care of the last one, Emmett and Jasper taking an arm each and Alice ripping off the head.

The seven of us stood panting around the fire. Bella stomped her foot and closed the connection from me. She was clearly furious that James had got away and we ended up bringing the end of these young vampires lives. She ran over to Esme and took a look at her arm, the piece of flesh that had been torn off had now re attached itself to Esme's arm leaving only a crescent shaped scar.

They hugged and Esme told her how brave she thought she was.

Everyone else was looking ashamed of themselves, they were nursing scratches and there own scars, not from the new born's but from attacking each other.

"Mind control, guys. Not your fault. Let's try to look at this as a victory." I told them. They smiled at me and nodded there heads but their thoughts were still of defeat.

"I've never felt so out of control, half of my brain was screaming at me telling me to stop, but the other half, the part in control of my movements was telling me to... to.. kill.. Emmett... I'm so sorry my love, I never want to hurt you again." She was dry sobbing into his chest, kissing every part of his she could, he smiled and kissed and stroked her back, whispering softly to reassure her. Jasper could barely stand with the weight of all their guilt on his shoulders.

"Stop it. Right now. If anything it's my fault for not putting my shield around all of you. We just stopped these new born's from running riot in Forks and killing god knows how many innocent people. We may not have got James this time, but he knows now that we are not people to be taken lightly. Alice whats his next move?" Bella told them authoritatively, with her arm still around Esme's shoulders.

Alice shut her eyes and I watched the images flicker through her mind. "Your right, he is threatened by us, and understands its going to take a lot more than a few new borns to get rid of us. So he's gone back to Seattle to start a new army, and he's going to train them up properly. Laurent is getting tired of his games and is worried that the Volturi will get involved, he's deciding whether or not to stay with James."

"More new born's, this is all my fault. Urgh! It's times like this that I wish we could call the Volturi to help, but we need to keep them as far away from America as possible." Bella looked defeated as well now, I didn't like to see my girl like that.

"It not your fault love, you can't blame your self for what James is doing and don't worry we will get him, without the Volturi's help." I told her reassuringly.

"Come on lets go back home." Jasper said, the grief slowly lifting, with Alice nestled against his chest.

"Ok, I know it sucks that James got away and everything, but... did everyone see what Bella did to those two new born's? All on her own! It was bloody incredible." Emmett said jumping around and mimicking Bella's movements, until Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and went back to kissing him.

She really was amazing. I don't think I tell her enough how amazing she is, but then when ever I do she doesn't believe me.

"Yeah Bella, it was incredible! It was also dead sexy too." I told her kissing the top of her head. She laughed and pushed me lightly in the chest as we walked back to the jeep. We didn't all fit in the jeep so me and Emmett ran along side it whilst Jasper drove.

When we arrived back at the house Carlisle was just getting out of his car, Esme jumped and the car and flew into his arms, they embraced each other and Esme's thoughts were full of relief and love to be back in Carlisle's arms again, the same way I felt when i first held Bella after all those years.

_What happened Edward? Is everything alright? What happened to Esme?_

"She's alright Carlisle, just a little shaken up. James has taken to creating new borns and using them as body guards." Carlisle was horrified. She stroked Esme's honey coloured hair and hushed in her ear.

"Are all of you ok?"

"We're fine, apart from a few new scars. James and Laurent got away again, they've headed back to Seattle to start again."

"Hmm.. this does cause some problems. Let go inside and we'll talk about it later." He said carrying Esme up into the house.

We followed them in and crashed down onto the sofa's together. My siblings heads were filled with thoughts of thanks that no one got seriously hurt, and wonder if next time we wont be so lucky. Bella was curled up in my lap and Rosalie was on my other side, Emmett next to her clutching each others hands for dear life. I put my arm around Rosalie and gave her a hug, Rosalie and I had had our differences but I couldn't imagine not having her in my life, and nor could she me.

Jasper and Alice were snuggled up on the love seat, both feeling rather content in each others arms, Alice, for once, not bouncing around anxious to do something.

"Bella love? You don't have to do your chat today if you don't want to."

"No, I want to, but I understand if other people don't want to listen to it. I realise now I need to get this stuff off my chest as soon as possible." She spoke quietly, not sounding as confident as her words.

"Bella I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I don't care what you've done, your my sister and I love you, you tell us whenever _you_ feel ready, don't be pressured by these guys." Rosalie said surprising everyone, accept Bella.

"Thanks, love you too Rosie." Bella said smiling slightly.

"Bella, would you mind if I sat in with Edward and Carlisle?" Alice asked timidly, I thought she would already know the answer to this questions, however as Bella contemplated her answer Alice's expression changed into a smile, seeing all of us minus Jasper and Bella sat in Carlisle's office listening to the conversation next door.

"All of you should hear it. I want no more secrets." Bella said finally.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Today has been like a whirlwind, everything happened so quickly, and now here I am walking up to Jasper's study, next door to Carlisle's office.

The rest of my new family is already in Carlisle's office, most sitting nervously, but I could hear Edward's foot steps pacing up and down the room.

I took a deep breath, taking in Edwards scent to calm me down and walked in to Jasper's study. Edward's foot steps stopped and the creek of the chair indicated that he had sat down.

"Hi." I said nevrously to Jasper, who was already sitting on the sofa.

"Hey there darlin', how you feeling?" He asked patting the sofa next to him, inviting me to sit down and sending me a wave of calm.

"That's such a stupid question Jazz, you know _exactly_ how I'm feeling." I said laughing.

"True ok, I gotta say I'm pretty nervous too you know."

"Hmm where do we start?" His face turned a bit more serious now and he thought of his first question.

"Your training Bella, did they really make you do that stuff about the new borns that you told us earlier?"

"Yes, but there's more..." I took a deep breath and focused on Jaspers smile, it was a small smile and probably fake, but it calmed me.

"I was a very strange new born. I was focused and in control from a very early stage. I was only just starting to grieve for Edward and now I had to grieve for my human life as well, grieve for the family I would never see again.

After the burning of my transformation stopped I wanted it to come back, the grief I felt was so much worse than the endless fire. Rather than spending the first few hours of my vampire life hunting, or eating one of the many humans I was offered, I spent them crying, tearlessly of course. Aro looked after me personally, sat with me and eventually convinced me to drink human blood, I was disgusted with myself, especially as it made me feel better. Aro kept touching me, trying to break past my shield, but it was as strong as ever.

I ate infequently, and Aro started to worry about me, I was becoming weak, Caius beat me until I drank from a human once, but Aro wasn't very happy about that. After about 6 months of barely eating and endless crying, Aro gave me the solution I was looking for, he told me I wasn't the first person to feels this way and that there was an alternative, he made guard memebers bring animals to my room whenever I wanted, I became strong again and so I was put into training, I didn't want to train but I was so grateful to Aro, that I was willing to do anything he asked me.

Human are brought in by the truck load, or rather tourist bus load, to Volterra, from outside the city walls. There was always plenty to go around, so the left overs were turned into new borns to be used to train with, or used as an object to aggravate and provoke the new borns, It was then your task to protect them. So like I said, I would be placed in a room with a new born, just one at first but then eventually more and more, I would have to destroy it in order to protect the human. The human was never released, they only were saved at that moment in time and I at least was not responsible for there death."

I couldn't hear anything from the other room except the occasional intake in breath. Jasper maintained his composure and put a hand on top of mine to intensify the calming sensations he was sending me. Thankfully the calm feelings were over powering the feelings that usual caused me to shut down. I took silence as a sign to continue.

"One time one of the new borns had an ability, similar to Jane's although much less powerful, but still could cause a lot of pain to a human. I was standing in this room, trying to protect this old woman, they usually didn't want to eat the old, blood was too thin they said. The new born kept trying to use their ability on me, and when that didn't work used it on the old woman. The old woman screamed in pain. It made me so angry, I was angry that I was forced to do these kinds of things anyway and was at the part of my grief where I was just blaming everyone. My shield up until then was used for protecting only me, but in that moment of blind anger I managed to stretch it over the old woman, the screaming stopped and I ripped the new born to shreds.

Aro as usual was watching my training session and was pleased that my powers were starting to develop more. Caius, who was also watching, came up with an idea how to train me, Aro believed it would be the quickest way to get my powers strong so he agreed."

I paused, wondering how they were going to react to the next bit of information, this part is one I'm most ashamed of. Silence was in the other room, all listening, waiting for me to speak again.

"It's alright Bella, we all understand, you had no choice. You can continue." Jasper said reassuring me with a smile.

Another deep breath and I continued. "When the truck load of people came in for dinner, they would no longer go straight to the eating chamber, they would come to the training room... Jane" Edward growled from the other room at Jane's name. "...would join us in the room and use her power on the humans, knowing I would want to stop it, I tried so hard to stretch my shield around them, for ages I could only protect a small circle around me... I would tell the young children to get as close to me as possible, but they were so scared that some of them refused to leave there parents sides... I was only a few years old and unsure how to use my powers, It took me _months_ until I could finally protect all of the humans with my shield and in that time, there was suicides, heart attacks, seizures, or some people just died from the pain, not to mention the screaming... all I wanted was for it stop... and I couldn't do it, Jane was enjoying it all too much. I wanted to kill my self, I begged Aro to let me die, I couldn't live with my emotions anymore, grief, guilt, anger, they consumed me." I stuttered this out and wanted to shut down again, but I held strong, it was over now, I had Edward.

Jasper had his head in his hands, hiding his face from me. I could hear sobbing coming from the other room, Esme, Alice and Rose. I'm a monster. I knew this would happen. I should just leave now and stay out of their lives, they didn't need this from me.

I stood up and walked over to the door, Jasper lifted his head and he looked like he wanted to cry, he _was_ crying. A great sob erupted from his chest. I couldn't leave him like that, even though I was the cause of it.

"Jasper please don't. I'll go you wont have to put up with me any longer."

"No!" He said suddenly, pulling himself together. He stood up and gripped the sides of my arms. "You are never, ever going back to Italy. I know Edward wouldn't let you anyway, but I'm not letting you now either. No way! I can't let you go through that pain again. I felt it Bella, the grief, the guilt and the anger. How you survived I have no idea, If I had been you, I would be a shell of a man."

"You don't know what your saying, I deserve all that, I deserve to go back to Italy, and if I wasn't so selfish, I would have gone and left Edward in peace."

Through the wall I heard Edward get to his feet. "That's it. I can't sit here anymore." He said painfully. "Edward, sit down. This how she feel comfortable."

"No Carlisle, I can't let her say stuff like that. Bella I know you can hear me, Bella if you leave me, I will follow you. I told you one time I would chase you to the ends of the earth, if that's were you wanted to be, then that's what I'd do, where ever you go that's where I'm gunna be. Plus you promised you would become my wife before we were ever apart again. Even just being behind this wall from you make me feel sick."

_I won't go, because sadly I am selfish, I want to stay with you, I want to be with you. I will be where ever you are._ I told him mentally, he said thank you and sat back down in Carlisle's office.

I turned to look back at Jasper who seemed to have controlled his emotions and everyone else's that he was probably feeling and was now projecting a calm feeling once more. "Do you want to continue Bella?"

I nodded and sat back down on the sofa, and laid my head on Jaspers chest, I didn't fit as nicely into it as Edward, but it was comforting all the same.

"Aro didn't let me end my life, obviously, he said I had made far too much of an improvement and told me I wouldn't have to work with Jane anymore. I got up graded to fighting with the lower guard members, they were much more skillful fighters and I got beaten up pretty badly before I started to get the hang of things. Once I did, I became a bit unstoppable, making my way up through the ranks, not on purpose, I just didn't want to get beaten up anymore. Aro said I was a natural. For a while I loathed myself, still unable to accept what I am, hating the fact that I was so good at being something I hated, a murderer. Over time I accepted it and then I started to make friends, before then other than a few insults chucked at Jane, I only spoke to Aro. I had a love hate relationship with Aro, I hated him for some of the things he had done to me, forcing me to kill innocents and keeping me locked away, but I loved him for all the kind things he had done for me, he didn't want me to suffer anymore than I had to, at least that's what he told me anyway."

It was silent once again in both rooms, I was pleased that the crying had stopped but wondered what everyone would think of me once my story was over. With my head on Jasper's chest I couldn't see his face but he rubbed my arm and calmed me down whenever he sensed it was getting too much for me. It was getting much easier to talk about it all, especially since the hardest part was over. I wanted Edward now, It wasn't right that he wasn't here, just because of my own fears and insecurities, selfish again.

_Edward would you like to come in here? I understand If you don't..._ I hadn't even finished thinking those words and he was getting out of his chair, telling the others that I had just asked for him.

He came into Jasper's study and pulled me up into his arms. This was much better, my head fitted just right on Edward's chest, it was like I was made for him. Edward pulled back my face and cupped it with both hands and planted kisses all over it. "You're right Jasper she is _never_ going back to Italy." He laughed lightly and Jasper laughed too. I smiled at them both and sat back down on the sofa, between the two of them, to continue with my story.

"So anyway, I was working my way through the ranks and making friends too, Demetri was one of them. We were the perfect team, or so they told us. Demetri, the best tracker in the world and me. Although they never really got a chance to test it out, as I was never allowed outside Volterra and Demetri was often sent away to find people and bring them back. When he was around Demetri made me feel human again, he was attracted to me, like most of the men in the guard were, but he also treated me with respect, which a lot of the guys in the guard didn't." Edwards fists clenched beside me but Jasper shot him a look and he calmed down. "I was feeling something that was similar to happiness again, I had a friend who I could talk to and who most of the time understood. He even didn't put up much of an argument when I told him I couldn't ever be his mate, as I was still in love with Edward. He accepted it and decided to just be my friend instead.

This is the part that makes me really mad, I told him all about you, I cried in his arms for hours and he said not one word about you. I had a photo of us by my bed and he said nothing about it! Many other people kept it a secret from us and I understand, I do, The Volturi is not someone to be messed with... especially with me in it." I said smirking at them both, they chuckled back. The others in Carlisle's office also chuckled, Emmett was of course the loudest, slapping his knee and almost breaking the chair he was sitting on.

"I was top rank now and was getting paid more money than I could spend. I learned to use my abilities well, and was present at almost all criminal trials, it was mostly vampires, with out of control abilities or just in general were out of control, intent on exposing us to the world, that would end up in front of the court. I would stand at the side protecting the whole guard, Aro would give the signal, and I would have to execute the prisoner. Sometimes I was sure they were innocent, but when Aro gave the signal his mind was up. The guilt returned sometimes, but I hardened up, I had to choose between my guilt and my grief, selfishly I chose my grief, after all it was all I had left of Edward.

I can see all the faces of those who had come up before the Volturi and met their death at my hand. I told Aro I hated doing that part and begged him to let Felix or one of the others do it, who were only to happy to cause pain, Jane certainly relished in the idea, she was always playing with her food before eating it. However sadly no, Aro said I was the best for the job and that was that. After a while I started to rebel, I was sneaking out of Volterra. I had never felt so free that first time I ran away, not properly of course, I had no where else to go so I would always go back and when Aro would ring to find me, I would answer and tell him exactly where I was, he would then send Demetri out to bring me back and I would go, quite often, willingly. It was only after a while that I wanted to go further, out of Italy even, that I began evading arrest so to speak. I was uncontrollable and too powerful for them to punish, so they let me do my own thing as long as when I was needed I would return, after exploring most of Europe and the middle east, I wanted more, so I asked Aro if I could go back to America for a while, he was reluctant, but he needed to keep my loyalty so he let me go and that's what brought me here today."

I looked around and shrugged, that was the end of my story. Edward and Jasper were staring transfixed on my face, if i didn't know better I would say they were statues. Silence was also on the other side of the wall. After a few minuets, still no one had said anything, I was getting quite nervous, but decided to give them some time to let it all sink in. The first person to move was Rosalie, I could tell it was her from the way she walked across the room. She came into Jaspers study and opened her arms to me, showing that, like she promised, it just didn't matter to her. We embraced tightly, I had never had this close a relationship with a female before, with equal dependency, both needing the other in their lives. I started to cry as I realized when before I had practically nothing, I now have everything and more that I could ever have dreamed of, a soon to be husband, big brothers, sisters, a mother figure and a father figure.

The other Cullen's entered the room as well, gathering round me and taking it in turned to hug me, doing their best to show me that everything was alright now, I had something to live for, something to hope for. For the first time in 90 years I could look forward to the future.

* * *

Just a quick note, What do you think about Jacob being in this story? If you like him then i'll add more Jacob in, but if you don't, I'll have him in it as little as possible. He will only be as a friend to Bella, no secret crushes on a vampire. :P

Also how was my fighting scene, was it ok? or not descriptive enough? I'm more of a visual person when it comes to stuff like that so it's difficult for me to write.

Don't forget to ask me any questions you may have!

Thank you!!! Much love xxx

P.s. There is a pole on my profile I would like you to answer mainly for future reference when I write the new story idea I have. I would be really grateful if you could do that for me!! :D xxx


	9. Finding THE Dress

Hey everyone, Thanks for all the reviews! I have great news!! **Calikisses **has agreed to be my beta! Thank you so much **Calikisses **you are amazing! Check out her story **Boredom, Games and Love** it's brilliant!!

Jasper is winning in the poll on my profile, If you don't want Jasper to win then you better vote for either Edward or Emmett. Or If you do want Jasper to win then you better vote for him other wise Edward or Emmett might win!

I don't own twilight it just rules my entire life!

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Emmett, stop trying to cheat! You know I will hear what you're going to do before you even do it."

We were playing chess. Emmett had lost the last five games but was determined to beat me. He demanded rematch after rematch, and how could I say no to a guaranteed win?

"I wasn't cheating; you're the one that's cheating!"

"Thinking about what you and Rosalie do when you're alone to distract me from reading your mind is cheating!"

"Right, fine, I know how to settle this. Let's see who's really better at chess _without _cheating! Bella? Could you join me and Eddie in the living room please?"

I growled at his nickname for me because I detested it. Bella was in the garage working on my new Aston Martin with Rose. She appeared in the living room as fast as lightning, a smudge of oil on her cheek.

She smiled brightly at me and came to sit on my lap. I licked my finger to wipe the oil off her cheek, and kissed the end of her nose; she was so beautiful.

Emmett coughed to get our attention, disturbing us from our loving gaze.

"Anyway, Bella, could you do me a favour and put your shield around me, please."

"Why?" she asked sweetly, tilting her head to one side.

"He thinks I cheat." I told her.

"I know you cheat!" he said, sounding annoyed.

Bella sat on my lap, thinking for a moment. She looked at me, then back to Emmett; a wicked grin came across her face.

"Ok, Emmett, shield is up."

_Yay! Eddie Cullen I'm gunna kick your--_

Emmett's thoughts stopped mid-flow.

Bella hopped off my lap and went to sit on Emmett's side of the table.

"Hey, sis, time to see how a real man plays chess," he said, putting an arm around Bella's shoulders and pulling her into a hug. I growled at him slightly, and he just grinned back at me.

Emmett ended up winning the game. It was close, and he only won because he had Bella distracting me. She kept running her foot up the inside of my thigh and sending dirty thoughts in my direction. She would pay for that later.

Emmett declared check-mate, and I was defeated. He picked Bella up in the air and started spinning her around, singing _We are the Champions,_ by _Queen._

I rolled my eyes at them, but couldn't help smiling at Bella as she laughed playfully in his arms, head thrown back, hair catching the sun light as its rays came through the window. Patches of her skin were glittering like diamonds; I had never seen our skin look so beautiful until I saw it on her. She never failed to take my breath away.

"Emmett, congratulations and everything, but you can put me down now," she said to him, still laughing.

"Nope. Sorry, B, we have to do a victory lap around the house."

He dashed out the door, carrying a giggling Bella in his arms.

Carlisle and Esme came from downstairs to see what was going on.

"Emmett beat me in a chess game because of Bella's shield and her seduction techniques," I said, chuckling along with Carlisle and Esme as we watched Emmett run round and round the house with a half screaming, half laughing Bella.

"Emmett," Bella whined, "Put me down!"

She pouted her soft pink lips at him. He laughed loudly and put her on the floor. She ran to my side in an instant, wrapping her arms around my neck, and pulling me into a tight hug. I heard her suck in a deep breath as she nuzzled into the side of my neck, taking in my scent. I smiled and pulled her close to me.

Esme and Carlisle's thoughts told me we looked perfect together. I thought the same. Mine. I know I'm being possessive, but she is mine. No one can have her, and nobody is going to take her away from me.

Just as I was thinking this, Rosalie called out Bella's name from the garage. Apparently, there was someone who could take her away from me. Well, from my embrace at least.

Bella pulled away and gave me a soft kiss before leaving to find out what Rosalie wanted.

I was at a loss at what to do now. Alice and Jasper had gone off hunting to spend the day together, and I didn't think I could be bothered to play chess with Emmett again. I sat down on the sofa and thought about what I could do. However, being easily distracted, my mind soon wondered to Bella.

She had been back in my life for three weeks now. Three blissful, exciting weeks. She has turned my world upside down; I even enjoy going to school now. The first few days were difficult, listening to the thoughts of the immature teens. Now they have become a lot easier to block out; I barely even notice them.

It amuses me, even, to watch the boys fawn over her and the girls trying to get close to her. Bella saw right through all of their two-faced motives, but she was still polite and gracious, undeservedly, I might add. Bella even got us all invited to Jessica's birthday party, not that I wanted to go, but Bella and Alice did. Jasper and I were definitely going with them. We weren't going to let our two girls go to a party full of drunken teens without supervision. Of course, Emmett didn't want to miss out so he convinced Rosalie to go as well, telling her she could take her M3, and that she could walk around all night making the other girls jealous.

I was also pleased to hear that Jessica had gotten over her infatuation with me and was now hoping Tyler Crowley will ask her out. She has been shamelessly flirting with him all week. Unfortunately, he has a crush on Bella at the moment. Perhaps with a push in the right direction he will ask out Jessica. I will see if Emmett wants to assist me in this.

I still keep thinking that someone is going to come and try to take Bella away from me; if not Aro, then James. The Gods seem to be against me and Bella being together. I haven't let myself be truly happy with her yet. I want to know that she is mine forever before I do that. I want to be able to call her my wife, and then no one can take that part of her away from me. I will always have her heart, just like she has mine.

We never thought our lives would be like this when I first proposed. I mean who would? We're vampires. We feed off the blood of animals, we don't get older, and we have special abilities.

Although I've never told her this when we were human for fear of scaring her off, I've always wanted children. I wanted a miniature of myself with Bella's beautiful brown eyes and her gorgeous smile. I wanted to create a life with her and go through the struggles of raising a child with her. She would have made a marvelous mother, and now she'll never have that chance. None of us will ever have the chance to have children. I know Rosalie and Esme have always wanted kids. I feel the pain through their thoughts at not being able to have them, to not be allowed to devote your whole life to one tiny person from the moment you meet them, and love them more than anything in the world.

It makes me glad I can't hear Bella's thoughts. I'm not sure I could bear it if I knew she was in that much pain and there was nothing I could do about it. Sometimes, ignorance really is bliss.

I have asked Carlisle to be my best man. If he could cry I think he would have. His thoughts swamped me with love and admiration. He was the first to accept me into this family. This family that brought me back to life and back to Bella. I would be eternally in his debt.

I thought back to his words, _"Son, there is nothing in this world that I would like more than to stand by your side as you marry the woman you love. You have brought so much joy to this family, Edward, even more so now that Bella is with us."_

Carlisle told me he's planning on presenting our family crest to her on our wedding day. This made me even gladder I had chosen him to be my best man. He is so compassionate and giving, opening his arms wide to invite Bella into the family.

Isabella Marie Cullen. I chuckled to myself as I imagined the look she would give me at calling her Isabella. I could just see her little nose scrunching up in distaste. Bella Cullen. It suites her perfectly.

I absentmindedly looked down at my own crest on my leather wrist band. I traced the picture of the lion, shamrock, and the hand. The lion stood for dauntless courage, the hand is a pledge of faith, sincerity and justice, the shamrock stands for perpetuity, and finally, the chevron is a sign for protection. Bella definitely has all of these qualities as do the rest of my family. Perhaps this was all destined to happen so that we could find the Cullen's, and finally have a chance to be happy together.

When both Bella and I were only children, we often talked about how much fun it would be to have brothers and sisters. We were very lonely at the time and found comfort in one another. Our parents were often too busy working or socializing to pay much attention to us, especially once we grew older.

"Rose..." Bella's quiet voice knocked me from my musings.

"Yes, Bella? Would you pass me that spanner please?" Rosalie asked, not really listening to Bella as she concentrated on the engine she was tuning.

"Rose... I was wondering…wonderingifyouwouldbemymaidofhonor." She said the last bit at super vampire speed, and I just barely understood what she said, as did Rosalie.

Silence was coming from the garage now. Emmett had also overheard the conversation and was looking at me with fear in his eyes, unable to decide what Rosalie's reaction was going to be.

_Maid of honor... I would be making a speech... Alice was my maid of honor... Bella wants me to be hers? We've only just met...I don't understand..._

I couldn't quite catch the tone of Rosalie's thoughts. They were too shocked for me to tell if she was angry, happy, or upset.

The next thing Emmett and I heard was sobbing. We rushed in the garage to find Bella and Rosalie both crying and hugging each other. All thoughts were incoherent except for Emmett who rolled his eyes at them. _Girls!_ I chuckled in agreement.

He bent down next to Rosalie and started stroking her hair. "Rosie, baby what's wrong? Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head and leaned into Emmett, still crying and squeezing Bella's hand.

"Bella, are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Edward. I'm just overwhelmed..." she choked out.

I held out my arms for her to come into them, but when she tried to stand up she was held back by Rosalie's hand clutching onto hers.

"Rosalie, could you let go of Bella please?" I asked her. Her thoughts were still incoherent because of the crying.

"No, I want Bella to stay with me."

For the first time since I've known Rosalie she looked very vulnerable. Bella sat back down and put her arm around her.

"Rosie, I'm sorry. You don't have to be my maid of honor if you don't want to, I understand..." Bella told her.

Rosalie's head snapped up and glared at Bella. Her thoughts were coherent again.

_How could she think I don't want to? Of course I want to. I'm so honored that she would choose me. I felt for sure she would choose Alice or Esme._

"Bella, I accept your request to become your maid of honor so don't even think about taking it back now!"

All traces of vulnerability gone, crying stopped, and now trying to shake off a doting Emmett so that she could get back to sorting out Carlisle's Mercedes.

Bella sat open mouthed with a puzzled look on her face for a moment. Then she smiled and hugged Rosalie around the waist as she was bent over the car looking under the bonnet.

Rosalie had a small smile playing around her lips. Her thoughts were gushing with love and affection for Bella and me, as I had brought Bella into her life, but she pretended to be annoyed, rolling her big gold eyes and brushing her off.

Once again Emmett looked at me shaking his head in dismay. _Girls!_

_

* * *

_**  
Bella POV**

"Right now, Bella. I had the nice ladies put the approved dresses on a rack over here for you to try on, and I want you to try them _all_ on. No arguments, and then with help from us you can pick out your favourite one."

What on earth had I gotten myself into? I was standing in a wedding shop in Seattle, trying on about 100 dresses. Okay, slight exaggeration, but still, at least 20.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice sat outside waiting for me to come out in dress number five, they were all very beautiful. I liked their honesty, but apparently we haven't found _the_ dress yet. I don't really care about the dress. I just want to be Bella Cullen. No, I _need_ to be Bella Cullen. And in a week's time I will be. I still had no idea how Alice was pulling all this off in such a short amount of time, but I learnt not to ask too many questions.

"Ok, dress number five," I said, pulling back the curtain to show them my dress.

They were sitting on chairs, reading bridal magazines, and pretending to be drinking champagne when they looked up and made "Ooo" and "Aww" noises.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's lovely. You look absolutely stunning, Bella," Esme told me.

She was too kind. If it wasn't for the dress I would look average at best. Well, average for a vampire.

"Nah, it's still missing something," Alice told me dismissively, her critical fashion eye inspecting the dress.

"Alice, do _you _even know what we're looking for?" Rosalie asked disbelievingly.

"Go back in and try on the other dresses, Bella. When we see it, we'll know."

Alice ushered me back into the dressing room and I continued trying the dresses. I slipped into auto pilot, putting on dress after dress. My mind wandered onto what Edward was doing right now, and how great he's going to look in a suit.

Finally I pulled dress 22 off its hanger. The material felt soft and slinky on my finger tips. I stepped into it, zipped it up, and took a quick peak in the mirror. I stared open mouthed at my reflection, this is it for me. This is the one I want. I don't care if the wedding pixie doesn't think it's _the_ dress. This dress makes me smile. I could picture myself walking down the aisle to meet Edward in this dress, I could see the crocked smile on his face as I walked towards him.

I opened the dressing room curtain for what I hoped would be the last time and stepped out. I smiled at them broadly to show them that I loved this dress. I think I even slightly scared the woman who was helping us. Esme and Rosalie just stared at me, whilst Alice started bouncing around silently, looking like she was going to burst with happiness.

"THIS IS IT! THIS IS _THE _DRESS!" Alice said finally, bursting out in volume. She would be a good contender against Emmett in a competition of who's the loudest.

"Bella…you look...wow," Rosalie said, looking kind of jealous. Although she had nothing to be jealous of, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"So, can I keep this dress?" I asked them nervously.

"Of course you can! This dress is _perfect_!" Alice declaired

"Ok then, you can take me back to my fiancée now. Please!" I was seriously bored of dress shopping.

"We have to pick out the bridesmaids dresses still, Bella. We've only been here two hours!" Alice is crazy, two hours, to me, is more than enough.

I sighed in defeat and changed back into my regular clothes. They felt inadequate now. I wanted to wear my wedding dress all day, every day.

Except I know I would end up looking like something out of a horror film. The real life vampire bride, especially if I got blood on it during hunting.

It was my turn to sit in the nice chairs now and pretend to sip my champagne. I wonder if vampires could get drunk...I'll have to see if Emmett wants to do some experimenting with me.

Alice was going to be my bridesmaid and Rosalie my maid of honour. I wasn't going to insist on them having matching dresses as they were both so different. The only thing that had to be the same was the colour.

I had asked Esme if she wanted to be a part of the wedding, but she said she was quite happy to just watch from the side lines and help Alice organize it to ensure it was perfect for me and Edward.

* * *

When we got back home from Seattle the boys had already been home a few hours. Clearly, finding suits took them a lot less time than it took for us to find my dress. Edward greeted me at the door and pulled me into a hug. I missed him so much that I drowned myself in his scent before pulling away and walking into the house.

"I have some bad news I'm afraid," Carlisle said gravely.

I feared the worse. Aro was on his way to destroy us.

"I picked up a few local newspapers whilst in Seattle and a lot of humans have been going missing, at least 12 in the past week."

It was terrible news but I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. Selfishly, I was glad that it was James causing problems in our lives and not Aro. James I could handle, Aro I could not.

"James," Jasper growled, placing a protective arm around Alice.

"Oh how dreadful, the poor victim's families," Esme said, gracefully collapsing on to the sofa.

"He's changing at least one a day, we have to stop him. Who knows how many else have gone missing and just haven't been reported yet," Edward said, determined.

"Edward's right, we have to do something. We can't be the only ones who have noticed the increase in missing people. The Volturi will find out, and when they do they will come here," I said, hoping to get the point across that we needed to take action.

No one said anything at first. I gave them a minute to take in the seriousness of what was happening. I felt so guilty that all of this was my fault. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but my selfish side won out again. I couldn't do this by myself, as much as I would have liked to. I needed their help to kill off James.

"Bella! I'm sorry, we don't have much time, he's only just decided," Alice said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"It's Aro; he's going to call any minute now." Edward informed me.

"Well, what does he want?"

"He's worried about you." Alice answered.

"Ok, stay close whilst I'm on the phone so you can all listen, but keep as quiet as possible."

I directed my eyes at Emmett. He smirked and mimed locking his mouth up and throwing away the key.

As if on cue, my phone started ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. Caller ID, Aro.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hello Isabella. Not interrupting anything, am I?" Aro's familiar voice rang through my ears. I was ashamed to say I actually missed him.

"Aro! How wonderful to hear from you. No, you're not interrupting anything. I've just come back from hunting actually."

"Excellent, excellent. How are you finding the hunting, my dear? Is everything to your liking, or do you prefer the European food?"

"Actually, I'm rather taken with mountain lion. They are quite the delicacy." The Cullen's stayed quiet as promised whilst I made idle chit chat with Aro. I let him work up to where he wanted the conversation to go.

"How is your education coming along Isabella? Is Chicago to your liking?"

"School is an experience. I'm actually good at math now, which is nice. Chicago is lovely. It's nice to be home again."

I said this last line looking at Edward, hoping he would understand my meaning; he is my home, he is where I belong.

"Good, good..."

"Is something wrong, Aro?"

He chuckled darkly on the phone. "Not a lot gets past you does it, Isabella?" he sighed. "We miss you, Isabella. We want you to come home." His voice was pleading with me.

I felt Edward tense up beside me. He didn't think I was going to say yes, did he? That's just stupid.

"Are my services needed, Aro?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Not right now..."

"Then I'm not coming back. I live here now, Aro."

He sighed deeply in disappointment, and Edward un-tensed beside me.

"I think even Jane misses you." I laughed darkly.

"She misses trying to make my life a misery."

"Don't be like that, Isabella. She loves you, we all do."

Oh, now I was getting really mad, my temper rising. How could he say they all loved me, when they used me, abused me and kept secrets from me? They made my life miserable.

Jasper walked over and placed a calming hand on my arm. I gave him a grateful smile. I couldn't let Aro know that I knew anything.

"Was there anything else you wanted, Aro?"

"No, not really, as long as you're keeping your word...Although, about that...we've heard of some possible problems in Seattle…If I sent Demetri and Felix over to you would you go with them to Seattle? We think there may be vampires living there, that aren't being too cautious."

So he had already heard. I had to keep him away from Washington.

"I see. Well, how about I keep an eye on the area for you? If your suspicions are confirmed you can send Demetri and Felix over."

"Hmm…I'm not sure I can keep them waiting long. They are desperate to see you, Isabella."

"Well, you will just have to put them on a leash then wont you!" I said pointedly, my temper was rising again.

"Very well, Isabella, as you wish."

"Goodbye, Aro. It was nice... talking with you."

"Goodbye, child. Take care of yourself, and do let us know if you have any problems. I'll be in touch soon."

"Yeah... thanks...bye."

Why did he have to make me feel so guilty? He's the one who should be feeling guilty!

"Bye."

The line went dead, and I pulled the phone away from my ear. I ached, I felt like my body was about to be ripped in two.

"Bella, why do you feel so in the wrong?" Jasper asked me, trying to take my guilt away, but I was fighting against him.

"I hate lying to him. I feel like I'm as bad as all of them. Lying and keeping secrets. I know it's wrong but I miss him…I miss all of them..."

I think I shocked them with this. I should hate the Volturi. I should want to rip them all limb from limb. I do to a certain degree, but I can't say I would be happy to do it. I felt so conflicted.

"I'm sorry, Bella but I can't feel the same way, I won't ever forgive Aro, and I want to make him pay for keeping you away from me."

I bowed my head, unable to look into Edward's eyes. I was frightened by what I might see.

"I understand, and if you asked me to choose, I would choose you in a hummingbird's heartbeat, the same goes for any of you. I will stand by your side in all your decisions. I love you."

I looked around at his family and then back down at my feet.

"Look at me when you say that, Bella." Edward said softly, lifting my chin up to meet his loving gaze.

"I love you." I repeated.

"I love you too."

I smiled at him, and before I could get too lost in his perfect features I turned to face Carlisle.

"Carlisle, can you call the Denali's and ask them to come a bit earlier than planned?"

"Yes of course, how much earlier?"

"A couple of days, we have some training to do."

He nodded and ran to his study to call them.

"Alice, what's the weather going to be like this week?"

Alice closed her eyes, concentrating for a moment.

"Clear sunny skies for Thursday and Friday, and then cloudy for the wedding, thankfully dry!" she said, clearly more worried about the wedding than anything else right now.

"Ok, that gives us two days of school to do some training. On Sunday, the day after the wedding, we're heading into Seattle. Hopefully, if the Denali's agree, they will assist us in taking down James and Laurent."

"Alright! You gunna teach us some moves, little sister?" Emmett asked, always the one to lighten the mood and make me smile.

Smiling in this family, along with other emotions, was like a rippling effect. If one person smiled, then another would smile back. Soon, Jasper would pick up on the emotions and reflect them back onto all of us. We were a unit, at one with each other, completely in sync.

"You bet your ass I am, Em. Jazz, you up for showing these guys how it's done?"

"You betcha, darlin'." After catching a look from Alice, he added, "Unless it conflicts with wedding plans, that is."

"Of course. James isn't going to stop me from marrying my man."

I beamed at Edward thinking of his face when I walk down the aisle. He smiled crookedly back at me and pulled me into a hug.

Carlisle reappeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"They said they'll come, and I heard your plan. They said that of course they would assist us in any way they are able."

"Excellent. Anyone up for a hunt?" I asked, feeling the strain from my emotions. I needed to embrace my more animalistic side before I became too lost in my emotions, and they ended up dragging me down.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward came with me. We had races, play fights, and fed on a whole heard of deer between us. I drained my final deer dry and tossed the carcass aside.

Edward was by my side within minutes, flinging me onto his back and running off.

"I can run just as fast as you, you know."

"I know. I just like to have you close to me."

I couldn't help but swoon over his sweet words. I didn't say anything back, just nuzzling into his neck and giving him little kisses.

I would be doing a lot of hunting over the next few days. I would need to in order to keep my strength up. I may even have to branch out a little further to find some carnivores; they always gave me extra energy boosts. The Cullen household was turning into a boot camp.

* * *

Reviews are awesome! I'd love it if we could get 10 reviews for this chapter! Jasper and Edward would be very very happy!


	10. Training and Lingerie

Hey, thanks Anna (Calikisses) for Betaing this for me, you are my rock when I think I just totally suck at all of this.  
Lots going on in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Discalimer: I don't own Twilight. SM owns all.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Rosalie, Emmett, stop...canoodling...and get down here, now," I called to them from the kitchen.

"Canoodling?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bella, what are we supposed to do about the wedding plans? I know James is a threat and needs to be dealt with, but this is important, it's your big day!" Alice complained for the hundredth time.

"Alice, are you saying that you are not capable of organising this wedding whilst training?"

"No, but-"

"Good. I'm glad that's all cleared up." Alice stepped back knowing when to keep her mouth shut.

Rosalie and Emmett _finally _appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I quite like this side of you, Bella, it's... for lack of a better word... sexy!" I giggled, and she gave me a wink, I could already see Emmett's imagination going into overdrive.

"Mind out of the gutter, Emmett, you're only dragging me there with you," Edward chuckled.

"Sorry, so what's the plan, B?" Emmett said, looking guilty.

"Okay, well, as I'm sure you learnt from the last time we fought newborns, they don't fight the way normal vampires do. They have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Laurent and James would have only had the chance to teach them the obvious attacks, so they will be prepared for them as long as we try to keep it unpredictable. Attack from the side and keep moving. They are easily confused so their reactions won't be as responsive," I told them. They nodded to show understanding.

"Most importantly, don't let them get their arms around you," Jasper said, stressing every word.

Esme looked horrified, understanding the consequences if that were to happen.

"Shall we begin?" I asked, smiling and feeling quite excited about training with the Cullen's.

Jasper and I led the way out into the garden with the six other Cullen's following closely behind.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Come on Bells, show me what ya got." Emmett stepped up to the plate.

"Newborn or Cullen?" I offered.

"Newborn," he responded.

"Very well, go for the easy kill, Emmett; just to demonstrate and we can have more fun later," I said, grinning wickedly at him.

Emmett came charging at me like a wild bull. I moved as fast as possible, evading his advances again and again. Each time I just managed to slip through his fingers, creating a pattern so that he could predict where I was going to move next. Then, once he got comfortable, I made my move. I dodged his latest attempt to grab me and came at him from his left side. I jumped onto his back and pinned back his arms, giving me full access to his muscular neck, where, if he were a newborn, I would proceed to tear off his head with my teeth.

"Gotcha!" I declared, giving him a quick kiss on his neck.

The Cullen's behind us cheered and clapped.

"Rematch!" Emmett demanded as I jumped down from his back.

"You lost fair and square, Emmett dear, now let someone else take a whack at it," Rosalie said, walking over to me, smiling.

"Newborn or Cullen?" I asked Rosalie this time, grinning mischievously at her.

"Cullen."

"Excellent choice, Miss Hale."

"So, keep moving and come at you from the side?" she asked as she circled around me.

"Think you can manage that?" I teased; she let out a growl in response.

I charged at her hard and fast, knocking her off her feet and into a nearby tree. Emmett stepped forward to see if she was ok, but I held out an arm to tell him to back off. Edward reassured him that Rosalie was fine. No sooner were the words out of Edward's mouth, Rosalie was back up on her feet and charging at me. I charged back, reaching out my arms to grab her and pin her down. She darted out of the way just in time and started coming at me from a different direction.

_Good girl_, I thought. _She was learning_.

I slipped from her grasp just in time; I didn't want to make it too easy for her. She snarled in frustration and I giggled at her, knowing this was only going to aggravate her. She charged at me for the fourth time, moving as fast as possible, a blur of blonde and gray. She came at me from the right and then the left. As a newborn I would be confused. There is no way a newborn would be able to attack her now. I let her come at me and she tackled me to the ground from the side, flipping me over, straddling my body and pinning my hands above my head mouth, poised at my throat.

"How was that?" Rosalie whispered huskily into my neck.

"I'm impressed," and I was. Rosalie was _not_ just a pretty face.

"You let me win though, right?" she said, standing up and holding a hand out to help me up.

"I just did what any newborn would do," I said, brushing the dirt off of me. Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked over to Emmett.

"Rosie, baby, that was by far _the _hottest thing I have _ever _seen!"

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started turning back towards the house as Rosalie purred at him.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Turn around and put Rosalie down. We are not done here; there is plenty of time for _that_ later," I told them, scowling.

"Alright, who told her my middle name?" he asked, dropping Rosalie and folding his arms across his broad chest, looking around for the guilty face that, this time, belonged to Alice.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!"

Emmett stormed over to her. She tried to hide behind Jasper, but he just laughed and moved out the way of Emmett.

"Your first name is Mary?!" I said in disbelief.

Emmett picked Alice up and started spinning her around. Add a couple of wings on her and she would look like a fairy.

"Emmett, put me down!" she said, thumping her little fists on his back.

"Nope!"

"Why don't you two battle it out? Give Alice some training time," Jasper suggested.

"Oh no, I don't want to go up against the pixie," Emmett said, putting Alice down and backing away towards Rosalie.

"Yeah, are you sure that's a good idea, Jazz? Alice might get hurt..." I said, concerned for little Alice.

"Oh, don't worry about Alice. It's Emmett you should be worried about," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't want to lose to a girl again!" Emmett whined.

"She needs to get _some_ practice," Jasper argued.

"Fine, but I want to go up against a guy next time and I want to be the Cullen."

Alice danced off towards an open space to the right of where we were training.

"Why don't we all pair off?" Jasper suggested. "Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme, and me and Rosalie."

That sounded fine to me so we began to walk to another area that we could use to train.

"Sorry I can't do that," Edward said.

I whipped myself around and back to his side, looking at him in question.

"I can't bring myself to attack, Bella, whether or not, it is just practice."

This confused me, thinking he was being silly, I just shrugged.

"Yes, I'm afraid I feel the same as Edward. I don't think I could ever behave like that towards Esme," Carlisle told us.

"Very well, Edward is with Esme. Try not to use your power, Edward. Bella's with me, and Carlisle and Rosalie can be together," Jasper said, reorganising us.

Edward gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and a little squeeze on my bum before walking over to Esme, holding out an arm for her, and leading her over to another clear area around the house.

"Try not to ruin anything out here. We are having a wedding here in two days, you know!" Alice called to us. I giggled and looked over at Jasper, who rolled his eyes.

"I saw that Jazzy!" Alice chimed, making me laugh even more.

Jasper and I obviously had the most experience in this type of thing so we needed the least practice. We took this moment to observe the other Cullen family members and give them pointers.

Emmett was doing his raging bull impression again, seeing red in the form of Alice. Alice was standing upright and barely moving. Each and every time, she dodged Emmett's attack, dancing through the air around her, laughing her sweet musical laugh.

"Ready to give up yet, Emmy?" Alice teased.

"Not yet, Ally Cat," he said, racing after her as she danced away.

"How is she doing that?" I asked Jasper.

"She doesn't just see far off into the future, Bella. She can also perceive what's just about to happen, very useful when being attacked."

"Indeed, our little Alice is quite dangerous, isn't she?" I asked proudly.

"Oh yes," he said, chuckling to himself.

Just as we finished talking, Alice jumped high into the air. Emmett was looking around, preparing himself for where she was going to attack. What he didn't expect was for her to strike from above, landing on his shoulders and getting his head in a head lock.

"Ah get her off of me!" Emmett shouted, waving his arms about trying to shake Alice off. Alice just kept giggling and using her free hand to mess up his hair.

Jasper and I laughed along with them, and then turned to look at how the others were getting on.

Carlisle and Rosalie were looking pretty good. Carlisle, who is quite the pacifist, was looking quite deadly with his cashmere scarf around his neck.

I turned to look over at Edward and Esme. It was difficult watch them battle it out. Edward, the love of my life, and Esme, the most kind and companionate woman I had ever met.

Edward and Esme continued their attack. Edward taking on the role of the newborn, and Esme the Cullen. It looked like Edward had gotten the better of her, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides. However, Esme only used this to her advantage. She used Edwards's body to flip herself over, releasing herself from Edwards grasp. Her honey coloured hair was blowing around her face, her posture poised and ready for attack. Edward looked confident with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Esme charged at Edward, darting from left to right. Esme was fast, but Edward was faster. She leaped at him like a gazelle, and Edward tackled her like a lion, pulling her into his arms. Esme threw back her head and laughed joyfully.

"Well played, Edward dear."

"Why thank you, Esme," he said, letting go of his firm gasp, and turning her around to pull her into a friendlier hug.

"I have a feeling Edward may have been cheating, Esme," I said as Jasper and I walked over to them.

"Me? Cheat?" Edward asked, feigning shock.

"Yes, you. Perhaps if I put my shield over Esme she might have a better chance of kicking your ass."

"Very well."

The second fight between Edward and Esme was a lot more even, allowing Esme to get the upper hand; she had him on his back in just a couple of minutes. There was a round of applause, hands clapping furiously, to see Edward on his back with Esme pinning him down. Esme got up and ran over to Carlisle. I had never seen her so giddy. Carlisle was grinning proudly as his wife jumped into his arms.

I sensed Edward might need his ego soothed after that. I walked over to where he was still down on the grass and sat down beside him, catching him off guard by giving him a passionate and lust filled kiss. He responded quickly and eagerly, tongue's teasing one another, hands beginning to roam over our bodies.

I pulled away before our kiss became too out of control; Edward groaned and pouted his full pink bottom lip. I pulled back my shield. L_ater_, I thought, and showed him what I had planned for the next time we were alone. He grinned wickedly at me and licked his lips.

"The Denali's are here," Edward announced to everyone, whilst still looking at me with lustful eyes.

I jumped up and went over to stand with Rosalie; Edward followed and stood behind me, placing a comforting hand on my back. I could hear tyre tracks coming up the drive way, the sound of a 4x4 engine coming to a stop and car doors opening. The sun came out from behind a cloud and covered our skin in diamonds. Alice was right about the weather, not that I ever doubted her.

"Welcome friends," Carlisle said. The Denali's were standing in front of us in a matter of seconds, hugs and pleasantries exchanged. I gave Kate and Carmen a hug each before taking a deep breath and walking over to Tanya.

"Hi Tanya, listen, I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to help us with the whole James situation. I really appreciate it."

The others behind us suddenly went very quiet; I held my breath awaiting Tanya's response.

"I didn't do it for you," she sneered, "I did it for Edward and for Carlisle, as I know if it were the other way round they would help us."

Tanya gave a pointed look to Edward, and then walked away from me to stand by Kate.

Better than nothing, I guess. I would behave in the same way if it were the other way around.

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around me, soft kisses placed on my neck and around my ear.

"I'm so proud of you. You never cease to amaze me." I smiled and leaned into Edwards's body.

"Jasper, do you want to take over?" I asked, feeling rather defeated.

"Sure Bella. Shall I just pair everyone off again?"

"Yeah, but don't forget to pair Emmett up with a guy. I don't think his ego can take being beaten by a girl again," I said, giving Emmett a wink.

"Alright, Emmett, you're with me. Carmen with Esme, Kate with Bella, Tanya with Rosalie, Edward with Alice, and Carlisle with Eleazar; Irina you can join Carmen and Esme."

They all nodded in agreement.

I brushed past Rosalie on my way over to Kate and whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

"Make sure you beat her, Rosie." I then gave her a wink. She winked back and strolled over to Tanya.

We practiced for the rest of the afternoon, switching partners and trying out different techniques.

The sun set and Alice called the training to a halt. Night time was set aside for wedding preparations. The Denali's went for a hunt whilst Alice ushered the Cullen's inside to talk plans.

"Right, all of you sit down and let me go through the plan with you."

We sat down and waited for Alice to speak.

"Tomorrow night is your bachelor and bachelorette parties. Emmett and the guys will be taking you away tomorrow evening, Edward, and you must not return until the morning. No arguments. I've already seen your idea to sneak back and see Bella, and Jasper won't allow it. Will you Jazzy?" It was more of a statement than a question as she glared at Jasper to make sure he agreed.

"That's right, I won't," he replied.

"Alright fine, but no strippers or any of that human stuff, Emmett," Edward said, glaring at Emmett.

"And Bella, you will be with us girls here, for the evening," Alice said, smiling at me.

"Excellent," I responded enthusiastically. My enthusiasm seemed to please Alice to no end.

"Okay, but right now, I need the ladies upstairs and, Edward, no peeking!"

I gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek and dashed upstairs with Alice and the others. I followed Alice into her and Jasper's bedroom, and was amazed by what I saw. Their large four-poster bed had been pushed up against the back wall along with the rest of their furniture, leaving just their sofa in the middle of the room facing her walk in wardrobe. It was more like a small shop than a closet. There was a clothes rack to the side of the wardrobe which had lingerie sets hung on it.

"What's all this about, Alice? You know we're not going to get a chance to... well, you know. After all the guests have gone we'll be preparing to leave for Seattle."

"I know, but there is no harm in just picking out a couple of sets."

"Okay... so why do you all have to be here?"

"To give our opinions, obviously!"

"You think I'm going to let you guys see me in this stuff?" I asked, holding up a pair of crotch-less panties.

"Oh, Bella don't be such a prude. I've had visions of you and Edward doing it, so there is nothing I haven't seen," she said, handing me some lingerie and shoving me into her changing room.

"Oh. My. God. Alice! If I could blush I would be a deep shade of red right about now!"

Alice just giggled and sat down on the sofa with Rosalie and Esme.

This is so much worse than trying to find a wedding dress.

_Edward, if you can hear this, please, please, please come and save me!_ I begged him mentally.

My phone started vibrating in my jeans pocket. Caller ID, Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hi love, I'm sorry. Alice has threatened to destroy my music collection if I come up there and take you away."

"That little monster. She knows I would never ask you to risk your music collection."

"What is it you're doing anyway? The girls are humming songs in their heads."

"Trying on lingerie," I groaned.

"Bella, get off the phone and get out of your clothes!" Alice screeched from the other room.

"Yeah, come on, B let's see what cha got," Rosalie said, clearly enjoying my misery.

"Urgh, got to go Edward. I can't wait to see you later."

"You too, my love. Oh, and by the way, I like you in red." With that he hung up.

The first set of lingerie was a bridal white, lacy, strapless, corset to wear under my dress, with matching panties. I'd never felt so sexy. I was never really bothered with what underwear I wore as long as it was comfortable, but this was different. The fabric of the panties felt soft against my skin and when I thought about Edward pulling them down my thighs, a shiver coursed through my body.

"Looking hot, Bella," Rosalie said as I walked out the changing room, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, Bella, this is perfect to wear under your dress," Alice said, making me turn around so that they could see the back.

"But he won't even get a chance to see it."

"He will in his mind and that's enough for now."

There was no arguing with Alice, so I just rolled my eyes and went back into the changing room to try on the other sets she had picked out.

Hanging up was a gorgeous red set. I had to hand it to Alice; she knew what she was doing. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Edward liked, which is kind of creepy when you think that Edward's her brother.

I put on the red set and couldn't help but swing my hips as I walked out of the changing room to show the girls.

"Oh my god... Bella!" Esme gasped.

"I know she looks hot right?" Alice asked, bouncing around; clearly she had already seen this moment.

Rosalie didn't say anything. She was smiling, but I could tell it was forced. I'm unsure why she was feeling so insecure. She was by far the most beautiful person in the room.

"Alice, is their underwear for the bridesmaids to wear? And Esme?"

"Yes, of course, Bella come sit down. Rosalie, go try on the set that I tagged with your name on it. It should work perfectly with the dress we chose," Alice replied.

I smiled at Rosalie, and she rushed to go try on the underwear. She came out moments later looking stunning with her perfectly toned stomach and her long shapely legs.

I couldn't be jealous of Rosalie; I just accepted her beauty and the lack of mine. She walked like she was on a cat walk and gave us a twirl, showing us her bum, as she was wearing a thong.

We heard Emmett whining downstairs, "Edward, what are they doing up there? I'm bored!"

"Trying on underwear," Edward said nonchalantly.

"What!?" Emmett's booming voice carried up to us. "No fair, I wanna watch, too!"

"Emmett, sit down. You know Alice will have your balls for breakfast," Edward warned him.

"But...But..._Naked women_, Edward," Emmett said, almost pleading with him.

Edward laughed and we girls all laughed too.

By the time we were done with trying on and choosing our lingerie it was two in the morning. Not only Emmett, but the rest of the boys were getting restless now as well. When the Denali's got back, the females joined us in Alice's bedroom to also pick out some new underwear from Alice's stock. I certainly wasn't jealous of Rosalie, but I couldn't help but be jealous of Tanya, when she came out in a baby blue set, knowing that Edward had seen her like this. He had actually seen her in less than this, and touched her in certain places. It made me sick to my stomach. I forced myself to remember that it was all in the past and that the only body he wants to touch now is mine.

* * *

**Edward POV**

The girls were taking ages, and I was getting pretty impatient. Emmett was annoying the hell out of me, listening for any indication that they might be coming down soon. Jasper was reading a book to keep his mind occupied, but I could tell he was missing Alice as his thoughts often drifted to her.

Bella was teasing me something chronic. Every now and then she would pull back her shield for less than a second, giving just a glimpse of lace, red, blue, white, black. She was tormenting me in the worst possible way, fuelling my imagination, increasing my desire.

Emmett started whimpering like an injured dog when he heard Alice say, "wow Rose, you look amazing. Emmett is going to have a fit when he see you." She paused for a moment then said, "Yep there will be begging involved."

The group then burst into laughter. I was trying very hard not to read their minds, trying to give them the privacy they deserved. I focused on listening to what they were saying and what Emmett and Jasper's thoughts were. Occasionally, I drifted to the philosophical discussion Carlisle and Eleazar were having in his office upstairs.

I did catch some of the thoughts upstairs, Tanya's in particular. She was insanely jealous of Bella's body. More jealous of her than she was of Rosalie, whom she had also envied. I couldn't blame Tanya for being jealous of Bella; she did have a perfect body, soft curves, round pert breasts, a toned shapely ass and slender legs, leading to dainty feet. That was just her body. Don't even get me started on how perfect the rest of her was.

At around 2 o'clock in the morning I finally heard them come out of Alice's room. We rushed to the foot of the stairs to great them. I was planning on taking Bella straight back upstairs anyway, so I don't know why I bothered to let her walk down them.

_Sorry Edward, we don't have time for any of that tonight. You'll be with her soon enough._

"Now is not soon enough, Alice. Give me my fiancée back, please." I was starting to sound like a child who had had his favourite toy taken away.

"Come on, Alice what else is there to do?" Bella moaned, sounding fed up.

"Have you two chosen your music yet?" Alice asked pointedly.

"No, but we can do that together, alone. It doesn't need pixie approval does it?"

"I suppose not, but when you're done there are a few other things I need you to do."

"Of course, Alice, whatever you say," Bella said, racing up the stairs to my room where I kept my extensive music collection.

Half an hour later, Bella and I still couldn't decide on which music to choose. Some were obvious to us, others we disagreed on. One of the obvious one for us was _Billie Holiday – As time goes by_. When I pulled it out, Bella said that when she heard it the first time it made her cry, and she thought about how everything around her reminded her of me. I thought the same thing about her when I first heard it.

Next song we argued over was _Barry White – You're the First, the Last, My Everything_. Bella said she appreciated the song but didn't think it was right for our wedding. I disagreed, but she vetoed it.

However, I did agree with her when she chose _Billy Paul – Me and Mrs Jones_. Bella asked if we could use the songs I had written for her. I didn't really want to, as they were really personal to me, when I played them it felt like I was baring my soul. Only my family and Bella had heard them, but I'd do anything she asked me, so she picked out her favourites and added them to the list.

Then we went for something a little bit more modern. Apparently, we were both fans of the cure. Their music allowed us to wallow in our emo-selves. So we chose _Just Like Heaven_ by the _Cure_ to be on our play list.

It took a lot longer than I think either of us thought it would to decide on songs. Alice was going to be adding in the more upbeat tracks, and we just needed to provide the ones we wanted to dance to together. Bella and I both agreed that there should be a mixture of tracks to represent our love now in the 21st century, and our love back in the 20th century.

The final song we chose was something Bella had never heard before. I had often imagined what dancing with Bella to this song would be like, so sexual and sensual, and to find out right then.

"Edward, who's this?"

"Joe Strummer."

"As in, _The Clash_?"

"As in, _The Clash_, yes. Dance with me Bella."

I stood up and held out a hand for her. She accepted and I pulled her close to my chest. Our bodies moved as one in time to the beat. I spun her around and pulled her back so her ass was pressed firmly on my crotch. She made a figure eight with her hips, rubbing herself back and forth across my growing erection. She raised her hands above her head and fisted my hair, bringing my mouth down to her neck. I licked and sucked, savouring the taste of her skin and only wanting more. She moaned loudly as I grazed my teeth across her earlobe, pushing herself harder into my cock, I used the belt loops on her jeans to pull her even closer to me.

_Edward, please don't make me come up there._ Alice's inner thoughts pulled me from my lust filled haze.

"I'm sorry, love, but Alice is getting impatient," I whispered into her ear.

"Screw Alice," Bella said breathlessly, "Better yet, screw me."

I could never refuse her, insatiable woman. I undid the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper. One of my hands moved up the side of her body to palm one of her breasts through her shirt, whilst my other hand slipped inside her panties and searched for the warm, wet, area that I so desired. Bella let out a few more delicious moans as my fingers rubbed and teased her clit.

I could hear Alice coming up the stairs, but I ignored her, seeing it as a challenge to get my girl off before Alice could reach us.

I pulled Bella's jeans down for better access, then her panties. I slipped two fingers inside of her and pumped them in and out at vampire speed. She was panting now, her breathing laboured as she held onto my hair for support, leaning into me to prevent herself from collapsing. I curled my fingers up towards that rough bit of flesh and stroked it eagerly. Her walls clamped around my fingers.

"Oh... My...Edward..." She came hard around my hand, moaning my name. It was fucking beautiful.

I held her, my fingers still inside of her as she came down from her orgasm, her breathing returning to normal. She turned her head to the side to give me a kiss just as Alice burst in through the door. Unfortunately, we were facing the door, so Alice got the gorgeous view of my fingers still inside of Bella.

"Ew! Edward stop doing that to her! Ew!" She turned around and shut the door. "I am scarred for life after that you know." She said through the door. "It's nearly morning now, and I do believe we have more training to do, Bella?" _Bloody hypocrites went on about how we need to focus on training and now they can't keep their hands off one another._

"Alright, Alice, we'll be right down," Bella sighed, but she had a smile on her face.

I did that. I made that smile, and I couldn't but feel proud of myself.

I pulled my fingers out of Bella and lifted them to my face. Bella pulled her jeans up and turned around to face me, watching me soak in her scent on my fingers. She smelt so good, I wanted to taste her. I stuck out my tongue and lapped up the remains of her on my fingers, delicious.

"If this is what you smell like as a vampire, then meeting when you were human would have been deadly. I bet your blood would have been like the sweetest nectar. I just can't get enough."

She giggled in response and took my hand to taste herself. She sucked on my finger, looking up at me with lust-filled eyes. I couldn't help but imagine that it was my shaft she had her lips wrapped around, rather than my finger.

"I think you taste better," she said, as she pulled the finger out of her mouth and pulled me out into the hallway, down to where the rest of our family was.

I smiled crookedly at her, thinking about how I couldn't wait to finally be completely alone with her, and I couldn't wait until she was my wife.

"Okay, now that we know how to attack and kill newborns, we should discuss our strategy," Bella said as we sat cramped around the family table. It normally fit eight, but now had an extra five seats around it.

"Well, first we have to find him. I suggest we divide into two teams and start on the outskirts of Seattle, working in opposite directions. When we find James, we call the other team and wait for them to show up before we attack," Jasper suggested.

"That's a good idea, but I think I have a quicker way..." The group turned to look at Bella, waiting to hear her master plan.

"The wolves—"

She started to say something about involving the wolves but I stopped her.

"No! There is no way we are involving them. Things will go wrong with them and that would be putting you at risk. I'm not having that."

"Give them some credit, Edward. They are designed to do what we need to do," she said, rolling her eyes at my protectiveness.

"Tell me you all aren't considering this?" I asked, looking around the table. Wolves were unpredictable and dangerous.

"Why don't we just hear out Bella's plan..." Jasper said cautiously, still earning a growl from me. _I don't like them any more than you, but the more of us there are the safer we will be; power in skill and numbers._

"This might be an excellent way to build trust with them," Carlisle said, thinking about how he would love to study their genetic structure to learn more about them.

"Ok, so we can ask the older members of the pack to go to Seattle tomorrow whilst we're here, having the wedding. They find out where James and the others have been hiding, and then we save time later trying to find them. Plus, it gives James less of a warning. He's never come across the wolves before, so he won't think of them as much of a threat, giving us the element of surprise."

I couldn't deny it was a good plan, but I wasn't happy about it. Rosalie's thoughts mirrored my own. In fact, she was relishing in the idea of the dogs doing the dirty work.

I grinned at her and she grinned back, realising I had heard her thoughts.

"Ok, we'll do it; I'll call Sam and make arrangements," I said, still not feeling too happy about it, but I could tell I was outnumbered by reading everybody's thoughts.

"Excellent. We'll go meet with them this afternoon," Bella said, grinning broadly and not even bothering to hide the smug look on her face.

"Okay, so that's sorted now. What do we do when we get to wherever James is?" Rosalie asked.

"Well hopefully, we will have caught them off guard and will be able to divide them up into smaller groups to take them on. Alice, can you see what will happen?" Jasper asked.

Alice closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment, her little face scrunching up. I followed her vision, seeing only patches of gray.

"The wolves are blocking her, perhaps we shouldn't involve the dogs." I said, feeling wary again.

"Don't be so ridiculous, we can't rely on Alice for everything. We're just going to have to act on instinct," Bella said, sounding a little annoyed now. "If we didn't have Alice, are you telling me that you would all sit in a hole in the ground, terrified because you can't see what's going to happen?"

"No but—"

"Exactly, so let's just get back to practicing, shall we?"

Bella stood up from the table and walked out into the garden. She had a fair point and we all knew it. Sometimes it takes an outsider to tell us where we have been going wrong all these years.

Surprisingly, Tanya was the first to follow Bella out into the garden with a smile on her face; she was planning on asking Bella to fight with her. Alice, who had also seen Tanya challenging Bella to fight was smiling slightly.

"This should be interesting," I said, getting out of my chair and going out into the garden.

"Bella, I want to be a Cullen."

"Sure thing, Tanya. Who do you want to go up against?"

"You."

"I'm not sure if you've realised, but I'm not very good at controlling my temper... perhaps you and I fighting isn't such a good idea."

"Are you scared I'm going to win?" Tanya asked, trying to goad Bella into fighting; it was working too.

"Alright, you're on."

Bella took off her jacket and flung it into the air. Alice caught it and went to stand by Jasper.

"And don't think that because you chose Cullen that I'm going to go easy on you," Bella said, starting to circle around Tanya as if she were prey.

"Any bets, gentlemen?" Emmett asked quietly in mine and Jasper's ears.

"It's pointless. Bella is going to win this hands down. Tanya's just too big-headed to realise this," Jasper pointed out.

"Although it's strange, if you were going to judge who would win this fight just by their current emotions it would be Tanya. Bella is scared, angry, worried, and jealous."

"Ah, but if you know Bella then you would know that she is not scared for her own safety, but scared for what harm she may cause Tanya. She is worried what we might think of her if she does hurt Tanya, and she is angry because Tanya has put her in this position by challenging her," I told them proudly.

"Edward, are you reading her mind right now?" Alice asked.

"Nope."

"Then how do you know all that?"

"Because, she is my Bella. She is the most selfless creature I have ever known. Although she may think of herself as selfish, the people around her know better." Bella looked up as I said this, giving me a small smile of thanks.

"Alice, who do you see winning?" Emmett asked.

"Bella, of course," Alice whispered to us, rolling her eyes at the fact that we even had to ask.

Bella and Tanya were going at it now. Bella charging at Tanya, going for the obvious attacks. Tanya's confidence was slipping as she dodged left and right from Bella's attacks, looking for her way in and trying to find Bella's weaknesses. Bella knocked into Tanya hard and she went flying, much harder than Bella had knocked into Rosalie.

"Shit!" Bella shouted, clearly worried she had hurt Tanya as she ran over to check on her.

"Tanya, I didn't mean for it to be that hard. I'm really sorry," Bella said, helping Tanya up. Once standing, Tanya shrugged Bella off, not believing for a moment that Bella was genuine.

Tanya wanted to keep going--so they did--dancing around each other, trying to predict one another's next move. Tanya was getting impatient, her anger and jealousy building inside of her. She charged back at Bella now, foolishly going into a one on one confrontation. Bella had Tanya flat on her back in no time. She straddled her and pinned her down. Tanya spat venom into Bella's face, wriggling underneath her. I rushed to them, intending to tell Tanya to apologise and let her know that she was being completely out of line.

"It's fine Edward," Bella said before I opened my mouth. "Tanya, seriously stop this. I don't want to sound like a spiteful bitch, but he chose me not you, so just get over it. You're extremely beautiful and clearly would have no problems finding a man, but you can't have mine. You can bitch and spit all you like, but it isn't going to change. I would like it if maybe one day we could be friends, but I understand if you can't do that."

"You call that an apology!" Tanya scoffed.

"I have nothing to apologise for. What happened to me and Edward was a lot worse than what you're going through now. I am sorry that you got caught up in all this, but that's the Volturi's fault, not ours," Bella said softly.

"Fine, but can you get off me now?"

Bella looked down and seemed surprised that she was still on top of Tanya. She giggled nervously and hopped off, helping Tanya to her feet.

"Hmm, perhaps we should go talk to the wolves now," I said aloud. Then whispering in Bella's ear, I said, "Give Tanya some time and space. She knows you're right. She just doesn't like that you're right." I smiled at her and she smiled back, stunning me momentarily, with her big, golden eyes and soft, sweet smile.

"Emmett, Jasper, I need you with me. Carlisle would you like to come?"

"Yes, I think it would be wise. I know what you three are like," Carlisle said, chuckling lightly and giving Esme a kiss on the cheek.

I heard Rosalie saying to Emmett not too get too close as she didn't want him smelling like a dog when he got back, making me laugh and scrunch my nose up at the same time at just the thought of the scent.

The others started moving back inside the house, so it was just me, Bella, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett outside.

"Bella, love, I'll be back in an hour or so, ok?" I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, but she started laughing. I backed away, confused.

"There is no way you are going without me."

"Bella..."

"Try and stop me. Plus, I'm on better terms with one of the wolves than you will ever be," she said, rolling her eyes and dancing around us excitedly.

I sighed in defeat, still not liking the idea, but she was right. I couldn't stop her. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number I always hated to call. Sam agreed to meet us along the border and would be there in 15 minutes.

We set off at a fast pace, the five of us dodging trees and any other obstacles that got in our way.

We reached our meeting point with minutes to spare. We waited patiently for the wolves to arrive. When I could hear their thoughts I knew they weren't far away. Annoyingly, one of the wolves was wondering if Bella would be with us. This must be the wolf that she met in the woods. I felt jealous for a moment, but brushed it away as I realised I was being unbelievably stupid.

Pretty soon, five wolves the size of horses were emerging from the trees, all a slightly different colour. They were poised as if ready to attack at any moment if need be. I pushed Bella behind my back and Jasper and Emmett stood by her sides, protecting her completely. However, Miss Independent didn't like this and pushed Emmett and Jasper out the way with ease, stepping forward in front of me to greet the wolves.

"Bella..." I said warning her, but she just scowled at me, turning back to face the wolves.

"Hello, you must be Sam. I'm Bella, it's really nice to finally meet you."

She held out a hand for him to shake. He took a wary step back, thinking it could be some sort of trick, but the russet-coloured wolf gave him a nudge towards Bella. Sam took a cautious sniff of Bella and seemed not to mind what he smelt. She smelt different, apparently; normal and not nearly as sweet as the rest of us. I disagreed, however. I thought she smelt sweeter than anyone in this world. He lifted his paw and placed in it Bella's hand. She shook it and smiled back at him politely.

"So, you're probably wondering why we called you here..." Bella said nervously, her gaze falling to the floor.

The wolf that nudged Sam stepped forward and nudged Bella's face. I automatically growled. Sam and Jacob started to have an argument in their heads about how much easier it would be if they could turn back into their human selves. Sam was fully set against it as it made them vulnerable to attack. I rolled my eyes.

"We're not going to attack you. We haven't after all these years, why would we now?"

The wolves all growled at me this time. Jasper and Emmett stepped forward and crouched ready to attack beside me. Carlisle stepped in front of us this time.

"Keep back you three. Edward, just translate for us would you?" he asked.

"We need some help, with some troublesome vampires..."

"In Forks?" I translated.

"No, in Seattle. You see, James and Laurent are building up an army of newborn vampires...they are reckless and dangerous and need to eat a lot. We're planning on attacking them and getting rid of them all on Sunday, the day after mine and Edward's wedding. But, we really need some help. We can't do it by ourselves, even with our vampire cousins; vegetarian, don't worry."

"He says congratulations, Bella."

"Who does? Jacob?"

How am I supposed to know which one is Jacob? The nudger barked in response, so I assumed he must be Jacob.

"Thanks Jake."

Bella beamed at him and reached up to scratch his head. I cringed at how close she could be to him.

"Sam and some of the pack are willing to help. Obviously, some will have to stay behind to look after the people of La push, who are their main priority. But they don't want any more humans coming to harm."

"Cool, thank you," Bella said to Sam.

"They want to know if we have a plan."

We all went through the plan, each adding our little bit in here and there. The wolves asked a couple of questions but otherwise seemed happy with the plan we had devised. When we relaxed a bit more around the wolves I walked over to Bella and put my arms around her waist. Jacob's thoughts surprised me. He thought we looked great together, like the perfect vampire couple. I smiled at Jacob and nodded in appreciation of his thoughts. He grinned back at me in the only way a wolf can.

When we left the wolves, we were in agreement that we would keep in touch by phone at first. Then, once we were in closer proximity, I would rely on their thoughts for communication. I felt much more comfortable around them now, having an outsiders' perspective on the wolves put them in a new light. I had a newfound respect for them, seeing all the things they had to go through in such a short amount of time--and at such a young age--I could sympathise and understand. I still thought they were dangerous, but I knew in my heart that I was overreacting. Bella could look after herself and so could the rest of us. As long as we kept things, to a certain extent, friendly with one another there should be no reason to even consider fighting with the wolves again.

I looked at my watch and realised that, in 24 hours time, I would be someone's husband. Bella would be my wife. The thought of it made me giddy with excitement, excitement that I wanted to share with Bella. I picked her up and started spinning her around, planting kisses where ever I could reach. She giggled in my arms, returning my kisses as well. I put her down on her feet but kept my arms around her.

"We are getting married tomorrow," I said, trying to control my excitement.

"I know! I'm so excited Edward! I love you so much!" she said, flinging her arms around my neck and holding me tight. I chuckled at her reaction.

"I love you too."

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but we have got to take you away now before both me and Jasper lose our balls," Emmett said, chuckling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Err...your stag hunt? How could you forget?"

I had actually completely forgotten all about it. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with Bella, spend every moment with her, leading up to when we say, "I do." However, I knew there would be no arguing with them, and I would get to be with Bella soon enough.

I kissed her on the lips one final time as a single man, slipping my tongue in for good measure. When I felt her body quiver slightly, I pulled away and ran off with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle.

"You'll pay for teasing me, Edward Cullen," she shouted out after me, causing all of us to laugh.

Tomorrow, I will be married.

* * *

Hey hope you enjoyed, the wedding is next, will have playlist and pictures on my profile when I post.  
Thanks, much love x


	11. The Wedding

Hey guys! This took a while to get this out, I'm so sorry for that ladies! In my defense... I just broke up with my boyfriend of 3 years so writing the wedding was pretty hard for me, on top of that my beautiful beta, Anna, has also had her own shit to do. So im sorry this took so long, this will be the longest time I take to get a chapter out I promise! :D

I have photo's of the dresses the girls are wearing on my profile. And a picture of Carlisle's present to Bella. (dont go taking a sneak peak before you read the chapter :P)

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight.

* * *

Bella POV

This was pure torture, time has never moved so slowly. I was sitting in Rosalie's massive bathroom, wearing only my bridal underwear while people came and went. Giving me a facial, despite my perfect skin; exfoliating my body, despite the fact that you would have to use a wood sander to exfoliate my hard, marble, skin.

Alice was doing my makeup now. I never knew vampires could move so slowly, or at least it felt slow to me, we still had an hour and a half till I would be walking down the aisle.

We had started the ritual last night, taking advantage of a guy free zone. We put on some girly pop tunes that were on the TV music channels, dancing and singing along to the videos perfectly. Even Tanya started to loosen up and have fun with her sisters.

Next I found myself being shoved in the bath, Edward's piano music was put on the stereo in the bathroom, and candles were lit around the room. An hour later, I was dragged from the bath and into the shower; Alice clearly not caring about my modesty. I washed, but didn't condition my hair as Alice said it would be too silky to work with, using the shampoo that Edward likes.

I dried off on a towel and walked out into the bedroom. Alice brushed through my tangled locks and then dried it with a hair dryer. I was then ordered to lie down on the bed and have cucumbers placed over my eyes. Cucumber wouldn't make the trademark dark circles leave a vampire's eyes, but I did as Alice said because secretly I was enjoying all the attention and pampering. I just wished it didn't all take so long.

I was asking people the time every 20 minutes or so, annoying the hell out of Rosalie. The other girls were also getting pampered, taking turns in the shower, even keeping me company on the bed with cucumbers on their eyes too.

Esme gave me a five star manicure, despite having to use a filer that would usually be found in a tool box. She painted them a pearly pink with white tips to complete the French manicure look. Rosalie on the other hand had her nails painted red to match her dress, as did Alice.

I kept asking if there was anything I could do to help, but I was always shot down and told to just _relax_. As if I could do that, I was _finally_ getting married today!

I heard Edward and the boys come home at about eight in the morning and my impatience heightened to new levels. I thought about sneaking downstairs while Alice wasn't looking, but of course Alice saw it as soon as I thought of it and soon put a stop to that.

I was probably the first bride in history that wasn't worried whether or not her groom might be having second thoughts. It sounds arrogant, but that's just how sure I am of Edward's love for me, and mine for him. There is nothing that will keep me from being his bride, especially not cold feet.

The boys were secluded on the other side of the house as far away from me as possible, but I could still hear them laughing from time to time and hear the music they were listening to. Alice had been bossing them around all morning, getting them to set everything up. I hadn't seen the finished product yet but I trusted Alice, she wanted this wedding to be more perfect than I did.

"Bella, it's time to do your hair now," Rosalie said, calling me into the bathroom.

"Ok, I'm coming." I sat down in the chair and waited for her to begin. We had already decided I was going to be wearing my hair down and it would be curled into soft ringlets with just my bangs pinned off my face.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked, sounding more nervous than me.

"I'm fine, a bit excited and happy. Although, this is never how I thought I would marry Edward, but I guess we can't have all of our dreams come true." I started out my sentence sounding so confident, but it trailed off at the end.

"Why? How did you picture it?" she asked, lowering the volume of our conversation so only the two of us would hear.

"I thought I'd be human for one, with my father walking me down the aisle and surrounded by friends and family. It's not just the wedding either, this isn't how I imagined my marriage. I hoped that one day we could have children. I know being a father would make him so happy and that's the one thing I can't give him anymore." I swallowed back my sob that sought to break out from my chest.

I may have been able to hold back my crying, but Rosalie couldn't. "Oh, Bella, why didn't you say anything before? I feel exactly the same way. When I was human all I dreamed of was becoming a mother one day, to give the love of my life a son or daughter. Becoming a vampire was heart breaking for me, knowing I could never have that, and it tears me up inside knowing I can't give Emmett the child he deserves."

I pulled her to me and let her cry it out on my shoulder. There was something I had wanted to ask Rosalie for a while and thought this might be a good a time as any.

"What happened to you, Rosie?" I asked so quietly that I was surprised she heard me.

"I was walking home one night...and I bumped into my drunken fiancée and his friends...they beat and raped me almost to the brink of death. Carlisle found me just in time...I can't say I wish Carlisle had never changed me--because don't get me wrong I am happy now--happier than I ever was as a human, but sometimes the pain of never being able to be a mother is too much to bear."

I held her tighter too me, stroking her hair and finally letting the sobs break out of my chest, we cried together for a moment and then pulled back to look at one another. I couldn't help but smile as my love and friendship grew for Rosalie every day. Rosalie smiled back then composed herself and went back to doing my hair as if nothing had happened.

Finally, I was allowed to put my dress on. I stepped in to it carefully, making sure my heel didn't get caught up in it. My dress was strapless with a red sash that sat across the top of my stomach, framing my breasts nicely. It clung to my stomach and my hips, and then glided out behind me and slightly in front as well.

With my hair and makeup done, the dress looked even better than I had remembered. Rosalie and Alice were just getting into their dresses too. Alice's dress was a dark red that matched my sash; it fell to her knees and had only one shoulder, which tied in a bow. She looked gorgeous in her black peep-toe shoes that she was wearing with it. Rosalie's dress was floor length, the same colour as Alice's, and strapless. It hugged every curve of her body perfectly then swooped out around her long legs.

"Oh Shit! Fuckety fuck!" Rosalie and I flipped our head's in Alice's direction, thinking she had seen a vision of us all dying or something. Alice never swore so we knew it must be serious.

"Alice, what is it? Is it James?" I asked quickly.

"No, nothing like that, I just forgot all about the something old, something new, something borrowed and something new." Rosalie and I let out the air from out lungs and rolled our eyes at Alice's overreaction.

Alice started pacing back and forth, mumbling things to herself before she smiled and her whole little body relaxed. "It's all ok, crises over. Carlisle is going to give you the something new, you were planning on wearing the earrings Aro gave you, which are like super old, and Rosalie... well, I'll let her tell you, and then finally the something blue." She picked up a bag and pulled out a little box. She lifted the lid and pulled out a sapphire blue garter. "It doesn't really go with the whole theme... but it's blue."

"Wow, thanks Alice," I said, taking the garter from her and pulling it up my leg.

"No problem, Bella." Alice then randomly came up and hugged me. With her heels on she settled nicely into the crook of my neck. "I'm really glad you're here, Bella. Thank you for completing my family."

"No Alice, thank you, all of you, for completing me," I told her genuinely.

"Ok, Rose let's give Bella some space, and Carlisle wants to talk to her for a moment." They got up to walk out the room.

"Wait, what does he want to talk to me about?"

"You'll see, Bella," she said with a mischievous smirk and a wink. Then they were gone and I was alone. I listened to the noise about the house; some more of the guests were arriving now. Angela's father was going to be performing the ceremony. I could hear him talking to Esme, telling her what a lovely home she has.

Then there was a knock on the bedroom door. I told them to come in and a nervous looking Carlisle entered.

"Carlisle, what's wrong is everything ok? Is it Edward..?"

"No, no, nothing like that, everything's fine. Wow, Bella you look amazing, truly stunning." If I could, I would put a whole new meaning to the phrase "blushing bride."

"Thank you... for everything, Carlisle. If you'll let me, I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you how grateful I am to you."

"Really? Well, I was going to tell you the same thing," he said, chuckling.

"Aro was right all along, as soon as I met all of you I was never going back. I love you all so much now. I love you for looking after Edward for me, for giving him reason and purpose in his life. I also love you for all the wonderful things you've done for me, helping me deal with my demons and helping me to better my control. You've brought me peace and happiness, and you brought me back to Edward. I can't ever thank you enough." I took Carlisle's hand in mine and squeezed it tightly. He lifted it to his mouth and placed a small kiss on my knuckle.

"Ah, Bella, I come in here to say pretty much the same things to you and you take the words right out of my mouth. I want you to have something Bella...you don't have to accept it, but I would be most honoured if you would."

"What is it, Carlisle?" He pulled out a black velvet box and lifted the lid.

"I had it made especially for you...I think it suites you quite well if I do say so myself..." He seemed nervous again as he turned the box around to face me.

There was the familiar Cullen family crest hanging from a piece of red velvet ribbon. It was smaller than Rosalie's pendant, and the velvet ribbon was similar to Alice's choker except for the colour and the length. He wanted me to become an official part of their family. I was so honoured I couldn't speak.

"Like I said, you don't have to accept it...It'll always be there for you when you feel ready..."

"Would...You...you put it on me...please." I managed to stammer out. Carlisle smiled and took it out of the box. I turned around and lifted my curls out the way so he could fasten the clasp.

"Perfect," I said when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I turned back around and pulled Carlisle into an almost bone crushing hug. He hugged me back just as tightly; kissing the top of my head like a father would do to his daughter.

"Your father would be so proud of you, Bella."

"Since when did you become the mind reader of the family?" I joked. I had just been thinking about how nice it would be to have my father here. Carlisle laughed loudly and walked out the room when he heard Esme calling his name.

I stood in front of the mirror again, admiring the necklace sitting on my chest against my milky skin. I stroked it lightly with my finger tips, thinking about the true meaning of this necklace and what it meant to be a Cullen. I wanted to be worthy of it. I would strive everyday to make sure I did right by my new family. I would protect them all with my life.

There was another knock at the door and once again I told them to come in. Rosalie entered this time, carrying a large, white, rectangular box.

What is it with people and boxes today?

"What's that you got, Rosie?" I asked curiously.

"This, Bella, is your something borrowed, but I need you to be very careful with it." Rosalie shot me a warning look so that I knew she was serious.

"Of course, I'll make sure it's safe." I was feeling overly curious and was tempted to tell her no thanks. I'd rather not damage something that meant so much to her.

She lifted the lid off the box and pulled out a veil. It wasn't too long and would rest nicely on top of my curls. Woven into the material of the veil were tiny, silk, red rose buds.

"This was my veil from my first marriage to Emmett."

"You've been married more than once?"

"Yeah, we've been married four times now."

"Alice must love you for that. Rosalie, it's beautiful. Are you sure you want me to wear it?"

"Of course, Bella, think of it as a good luck charm. I only hope you and Edward are as happy as Emmett and me," she said, smiling and pulling me into a soft hug. "You look beautiful Bella," she whispered quietly in my ear.

"Oh don't be silly, I'll never be as beautiful as you," I said, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, that's true," she teased, flicking her hair back and laughing. I laughed in return, easing any tension in the room.

"Here, let me help you put it on." She placed it gently on top of my head and arranged it around my hair. She then ran a hand down the side of my head to my chest where my new necklace lay.

"It suits you, welcome to the family, Bella. There's no getting rid of us now."

"I wouldn't ever want to." I smiled at her, completely forgetting for a moment where I was and what I was about to do.

There was a knock at the door and Alice walked in, perfect timing as usual.

"Are you nearly ready, Bella? Everyone is outside and waiting."

Ready? Ready, for what? Ready to spend the rest of my life with the man I love? Absolutely.

I took a deep, unnecessary, breath. "I'm ready Alice," I told her calmly.

She handed me my bouquet of red and white roses, whilst handing Rosalie her smaller version and picking up her own. We walked out the room and started the long descent down the stairs. We moved at the pace of humans just in case the few that we invited spotted us.

Despite the fact that the house wasn't going to be used for the wedding, Alice had had it decorated with fairy lights and 95 vases of flowers. I counted each of them as we walked through the house and out into the back garden. It was overcast overhead, allowing us to be outside, and it was getting darker as we went on. A large gazebo complete with roofing was in the centre of the garden, fitting at least 50 people underneath it.

"Alice, who are all these people?"

"Friends, acquaintances, don't worry about that now, Bella. You're about to get married." She rolled her eyes at me and skipped off to take her position. Rosalie gave me a small squeeze on my shoulder and followed after her.

I was nervous now; there were so many people, people I didn't know. I searched the front for the only face I longed to see. Bonze sex hair caught my eye. I focused in on it and looked down at his face. His eyes were focused on me already, mouth hanging slightly open, looking shocked at something. I smiled because he looked so adorable. I was desperate to run down the aisle now. He smiled back, calming any nerves I once had.

I walked down the aisle to the music of _Claire De Lune_ by Claude Debussy. It had so much more meaning to Edward and me than the traditional wedding march did. I kept my focus on Edward's face the entire time, admiring how he looked in a tux. I didn't even notice anyone around me or hear anything they were saying. I stepped up onto the raised platform where Angela's father, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie now stood. I gave my flowers to Alice to hold and turned towards Edward.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hello, beautiful girl," he said just as softly. I smiled at him and let myself swim in his golden eyes until Mr. Weber's voice broke my haze.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are here today to celebrate the love of Isabella Dawyer and Edward Cullen. Anybody who has spent any time with this couple knows that although their love may be young, it is strong and true." The rest of the ceremony passed by in a blur, and soon enough it was time to say our vows. I went first, taking a deep breath and staring right into Edward's eyes, willing him to see all the love I had for him.

"Edward... being apart from you was like I was missing half of myself, and now that I am back by your side again, I am whole. I don't want to have to live without you again. You are my light, my sun, my moon, and I just don't work without you. So, I promise to love and to cherish you, whatever comes our way I know we can handle it, because I truly believe, that we are meant to be."

Edward smiled at me, the sweetest expression on his face. It was a look that only I was lucky enough to receive. "Bella..." My breath caught in my throat when he said my name. "I know that on some days things aren't going to be easy, but I want that, because I want you. I want all of you; you and me, every day, forever. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad. When life seems easy and when it seems hard. When our love is simple and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in the highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

I held back the sob that wanted to break through my chest. I was touched by his kind and loving words. My vows seemed like verbal garbage compared to his wonderful ones.

We exchanged rings and my hand tingled when he touched me. Then, before I knew it, Edward was lifting the veil off my face and Pastor Weber was telling him he may "kiss the bride." _Yes, please_. Our first kiss as man and wife was heavenly. His lips were soft and slightly moist from where he had licked them. I flicked my tongue out and ran it along his bottom lip, forgetting we were in front of around 50 people, feeling desperate for more.

A small cough alerted us to our surroundings and we reluctantly pulled away. The music started up again and everybody who was still in their seats stood up to clap. I stared wide-eyed at all the strangers that were at my wedding, only recognising half. I turned my face back to Edward who was still just looking at me. I grinned and bit my lip slightly. I opened my connection whilst we walked down the aisle arm in arm. I wanted him to hear all my thoughts, to finally be at one with me, hearing all the love I had for him and the gratitude I felt for his family, whom were actually now my family.

"Yes, you're family Bella. That necklace looks beautiful on you by the way. In fact, I don't think I had ever seen anything more beautiful than you walk down that aisle towards me, you look heavenly."

"Edward, don't make me blush." I joked.

"Ah, but if I only could," he chuckled along with me and then to my surprise he dipped me, supporting my back and head, before placing a soft, lingering kiss on my lips. If my heart were still beating, I bet it would be pounding out of my chest right now. I heard the guests "ooh" and "aah" before he pulled me back up to level ground.

There was a separate area on the wooden decking where we were supposed to meet and greet all the guests. Alice certainly had thought of everything, because whilst we were mingling Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were clearing the chairs out from their rows and placing them around the edge of the gazebo along with tables. A table for the family was put upon the raised platform where the ceremony had just been performed on.

I had friendly faces to greet first. The Denali's said there congratulations. Eleazar was looking very smart in his suit; he told us congratulations and wished us good luck. I could tell he still felt guilty, so I pulled him into a hug to show there really was no need. Carmen looked lovely in a gold dress that matched her hair, Irina was in a dusty pink coloured dress, Kate was in a charming navy blue, and Tanya was wearing a black dress that clung to every curve of her body; jealousy roared inside me.

"I personally think she looks average at best. Although any woman would, standing next to you," Edward whispered in my ear, I had momentarily forgotten that I had opened up my shield for him.

I smiled back in response and moved on to greet the next lot of guests. It was Jessica and Angela, thankfully some more friendly faces.

"Oh. My. God. Bella you look amazing!" Jessica screamed. I threw my head back and laughed, abandoning my vampire self and embracing my human side as I hugged my two human friends. Despite my rocky start with Jessica she has been a good friend. I found her amusing to listen to, her take on people was quite often hilarious and ridiculously accurate, except for when it came to judging my family and me.

"Congratulations, Bella. I'm really happy for you and Edward. You make such a beautiful couple, and you only have to look at the two of you together to know that it's meant to be. I only hope I find someone to love as much as you two love each other," Angela said as she hugged me. I could hear in her voice she was fighting back tears, and I was finding it difficult to pull myself together as well.

I knew that for a very long time I would be praying that Angela's hopes and dreams came true because I couldn't think of a more deserving person. As soon as we said we were getting married, she told us that her father would do the ceremony; in fact, she said that she would insist he should. Being that our wedding was such short notice we were more than grateful.

Next I was introduced to many people I had never seen before, some vampires, some doctors and nurses that Carlisle worked at the hospital with. I met Charlotte and Peter, Jasper's friends from his time with Maria. Peter was very charming just like Jasper, and his southern accent was in full swing. Charlotte seemed like a very down to earth, pretty girl, and she soon put Peter back in his place. Their irises were blood red though, behind the brown contacts, as if they had just eaten. It made my stomach churn just to think about it.

Edward rubbed comforting circles on my skin as he read my sour thoughts. I mentally thanked him, telling him for what seemed like the millionth time today that I love him. He responded by nuzzling his face into my neck, pushing my hair and veil out of the way to gain access to my skin. I was beginning to forget that we had company, until finally it was our family's turn to congratulate us.

The tables had now been arranged to Alice's liking and a large space had been cleared for dancing. Waiters were passing round champagne to all the guests. Esme and Carlisle were standing before us, their faces said everything I needed to know, pure happiness for us. I leaned back into Edward and closed my eyes in content. Still in my love-filled haze I pulled Esme into a hug, telling her how much I loved her and how grateful I am to have her around. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her mint and chocolate dress.

"I love you, Bella, my daughter," she said, as she pulled away to hug her son. I had wanted to say something to her for a very long time, but wasn't sure how she would feel about it... she has after all only known me a short while. "I love you too...mother," I said it so quietly that I wasn't sure if she heard, but then suddenly, I was almost knocked off my feet with another hug. No words were needed; the smile on her face told me all I needed to know.

Alice ushered us to our seats saying that we don't need to greet the family. "You're going to be spending the rest of eternity with them, no need to waste the humans' precious time."

The next half an hour was spent pushing human food around our plates. Jasper was in contact with the wolves by text and they were giving us updates. They had a caught a couple of scents and were following them, sadly they even found some human remains out in the woods. I tried to think about what we would be doing later on tonight. I focused on now, and how it was soon time for me to start dancing with my new husband.

I always loved dancing with Edward despite my lack of coordination. While I was human he said he found my stepping on his toes endearing. When our parents would make us go to some social event, we would spend the whole night in each other's arms, pretending we were the only two people in the room.

I know I was probably supposed to feel more love than ever for Edward today, but it just felt the same. I loved him so much already, I'm sure it wasn't possible to love him anymore. It just felt nice to declare it in front of everyone and to have that official title of being "his."

I looked over at my new husband to find he was already looking at me. I smiled at him and reached up to run my hands through his hair. He reached up and took the veil off my head completely, laying it on the back of the chair.

His hands ran through the curls in my hair, the sensation causing me to close my eyes and lean towards him. His lips grazed lightly over mine. I exhaled air into his mouth and he breathed it in deeply. Our lips still hadn't properly touched yet. We just enjoyed the sensations of our hands in one another's hair and the taste of each other's breath. Feeling the softness of his lips against mine or the brush of his nose against my own was like a treat. I craved more, but let him lead.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella," We both sighed, feeling content.

"Awwww." The sound of our guests cooing startled me. Edward smirked and pulled back away from me. I grinned nervously at all the faces that were looking upon us.

"It's time for the happy couple to share their first dance as husband and wife." I had never been so grateful to Alice in my life for getting me out of that awkward situation.

Edward stood up and took my hand, leading me into the middle of the dance floor. I couldn't help admire him from behind as we made our way there. His tux showed off his well defined muscles in his back, and those pants he was wearing made his ass drool worthy. I actually think a little bit of venom slipped out of the corner of my mouth.

Edward was laughing when he turned around, grinning at me and looking rather smug. I looked at him in confusion, wondering what on earth he could be laughing it. Annoyingly, he just laughed more. I scowled this time, to which he stopped laughing and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Your shield is still down love." I felt embarrassed for a moment that he had heard my thoughts on his nice firm ass, but then I just giggled and allowed him to pull me into his arms, ready to dance.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I placed my left hand on the lower part of her back and pulled her closer to me, her small right hand resting on my bicep, and her left hand placed neatly in my right. I pulled it into my chest and she leaned her head on it as we slow danced to Paul Weller's, _You do something to me_.

I say this everyday about her, but she looked so beautiful. I had heard her thoughts about not feeling increased love for me today. At first I was slightly hurt, but then I realised that I too had no more love for her today than I did yesterday, or would tomorrow.

I did wish that she could wear a wedding dress everyday though. It showed off all her curves and then made her look like she was walking on air.

Rosalie's thoughts were very interesting today. She was going over earlier conversations she had had with Bella. I felt a lump in my throat when she relayed Bella saying how she wished she could have my children, but knows it's something we will never be able to have. Just another thing the Volturi took away from us.

I pulled Bella even tighter to me, thinking of tonight. I would make sure she was never far from me. I didn't want this to be our first and last night as husband and wife. If it is then I don't want to live a second longer than I have to. I'll throw myself at the newborns.

I nuzzled my face into Bella's hair, soaking in her fruity shampoo and the other hair products the girls had used on her. Others were joining us on the dance floor now and sooner or later someone was going to try and take her away from me, if only to dance.

I was right, just as the first song ended and it rolled into Frank Sinatra's,_ The way you look tonight_, Carlisle came up to us and asked to have this dance with Bella. I begrudgingly let her go and took hold of Esme's hand, knowing this song was one of her favourites. We glided around the floor like Fred and Ginger. In fact, better than Fred and Ginger, we out shone the humans.

I smirked as we passed a stunned Jessica; her thoughts were amusing to say the least.

_Jesus...do they all attend family ballroom lessons or something? They're all so good at it, too. Why do all the men have to be taken? Even that Dr. Cullen, he doesn't look too old for me. I bet if he was single he'd like a young piece of meat...I wish I could dance like that...perhaps I'll ask mum for some dance lessons...and maybe some plastic surgery...If the rumours are true then perhaps Dr. C will do my nose...on the DL, of course I'll tell everyone I've gone on vacation._

I continued to waltz Esme around the dance floor until Emmett wanted to dance with her. I then shared a couple of dances with Rosalie, whilst Bella danced with Jasper. Bella's eyes were never far from mine, sharing love and sometimes lust filled glances. Rosalie was getting quite offended that I was paying no attention to her. I was looking over her shoulder to admire Bella's shoulder blades. How I wanted to kiss down the middle of her spine as I tugged on the zip to expose the small of her back.

We were running out of time though. Alice was reading the text messages whilst Jasper was dancing and they had just found the location of James and the others.

My dance finished with Rosalie so I rushed over to Bella to hold her in my arms for what would be our final dance of the night. Otis Redding's,_ These Arms of Mine _began playing. No truer words were sung about the way I felt about Bella.

My whole body craved her, yearned for her touch. I spun her once, but brought her back to me quickly as the loss of her body so close to mine caused a tight pain in my chest. It had me gasping for air, despite the lack of need for it.

"We're going to have to leave soon, love," I whispered reluctantly in her ear.

She sighed, disappointed, into my chest.

"I'm so sorry, my darling. I wish we could stay all night like this."

"I know me too, but we have the rest of eternity to be together if all goes well tonight." Her smile grew as she spoke, "I'll be expecting a lot more dances like this, Mr Cullen."

I smiled at her, chuckling slightly. "It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Cullen." Her eyes went wide and her smile grew tenfold.

We danced in silence for the rest of the song, savouring the moment. When the song came to an end we clung to one another tightly.

Carlisle was thanking all the guests for coming, and when we pried ourselves apart we gave them our thanks ourselves. They took turns into coming up to us and wishing us well.

An hour later, all the guests had left and we had managed to clean up the back garden as if nothing happened.

"Jasper, please stop trying to take away my disappointment and misery," Bella whined, whilst walking back into the house.

I was instantly worried so I rushed to her side, cupping her face between my hands. My eyes pleading for her to tell me what was wrong.

"Our wedding's over and now we have to go kill vampires." She pouted and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. My heart breaks when I see that face. I would do everything I could to make it up to her, but right now we need to put us and the wedding aside.

I opened my mouth to reassure her and try to cheer her up, but she interrupted me.

"I know what you're going to say. You are, of course right, but I can't help feeling disappointed. Give me five minutes and I'll be fine."

She kissed my hands and then pulled away from me to head upstairs at vampire speed. No way was I going to let her feel that way for another second, let alone five minutes. I raced up the stairs faster than her and blocked off the top landing.

"Bella, I love you." I stressed every single word so she would know how serious I was. She smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes.

"When this is all over we are going on a honeymoon and I am going to show you just how much I love you. I can't tell you how much I wish it didn't have to be like this, but we can't let James and Laurent carry on this way. Too many people are dying and I know you don't want that on your conscience otherwise you wouldn't have suggested it. I know you wanted tonight so that we could at least be married first before we go into battle again." I took hold of her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm being silly, just a momentary lapse. Thank you, sweetheart for pulling me out of it." Her voice sounded less defeated now. I was happy that I could help, selfishly; I wished we could skip James and just let the wolves handle it so that I could whisk her away now.

"Thanks all right, my love, I'll do it every time." I kissed the top of her head, and then picked her up and ran her upstairs so that we could both get changed. I could hear the rest of my family, spending time with their partners and changing into something more suitable also.

I looked in our wardrobe and pulled out appropriate clothing, fitted stuff, that wouldn't get caught on anything or get in the way. When I turned around to hand Bella her clothes she was stepping out of her dress. I dropped the clothes I was holding onto the floor.

She was standing in front of me wearing white heels, skin toned coloured stocking, a blue garter, which we didn't get a chance to take off. A pair of white lace French knickers and a matching bodice highlighted her curves and pushed her breasts out so that I could almost see those rose-coloured nipples of hers. I was transfixed with a raging hard-on in my dress pants, having far from gentlemanly thoughts about ripping those little knickers off her and bending her over the bed to take my bride from behind.

She barely noticed my reaction to her body. If she had, she wouldn't have made it worse by undoing her corset. Hook by hook it was coming undone, revealing more of her soft skin to me. Finally, when she was about to expose her nipples I had to turn around, seeing the underside of her breasts had almost been my undoing.

I bent down to pick up the clothes off the floor and thrust them at her. "Err...here you go...and...Err...You look nice." With that I took my own clothes and dashed into our en-suite bathroom, behaving like a true coward. I was just so frightened that if I started with her looking like that then I wouldn't be able to stop. There would be plenty of time for that when I take her on the honeymoon.

I changed out of my suit and put on my more comfortable clothes. When Bella came into the bathroom she was fully dressed. I silently thanked my lucky stars.

"Edward? Are you ok? You dashed in here like a mad man." She looked at me with concern, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine, love. I was just having a little difficulty restraining myself. You looked...wow...in that...thing." She giggled and set me at ease.

"I know, I'm finding it difficult not to rip those clothes off you right now and—"

"Time to go." Emmett walked into the bathroom with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Cockblocker," Bella told him, and I couldn't have agreed more. He just laughed and walked off.

Our moment interrupted, Bella went back to getting ready to leave. I watched as she washed off the makeup and tied up her curls into a tight bun. The wedding was definitely over, but I had to think positive. Our lives together were just beginning.

Before we left I kissed Bella long and hard, neither of us wanting to take it any further, but just enjoying the intimacy of our mouths.

"Come on, husband, let's go kick some ass." She winked at me and took off to find the others.

"I'm right behind you, wife." She laughed and I felt something change inside of me when I called her that. It was always there before, but now it was stronger, indestructible.

_She was finally mine_.

* * *

Ok I hope this made you go "Aww" a little bit.

Don't forget the pics are on my profile.

Click Green if you liked :)

Much love xxx


	12. Author's Note

I'm off on holiday now and I'm really sorry that I didn't get a chance to update again before I left i feel terrible about it, I really wanted to get more done

Anyway so I'll just give you a little teaser... not edited so sorry about that.

Oh and don't comment because i will just be replacing this A/N with the real chapter.

* * *

Just hours ago we were all in our suits and dresses, now we were gathering around in a circle, standing outside the Cullen's house, where my wedding ceremony took place, dividing up into hunting groups.

Alice, Carlisle, Kate, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen would be in one group, leaving Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Irina and myself in the other group. Twelve vampires in total, but would that be enough? With the help of the sixteen wolves, I hoped to god it would be.

We ran for a few miles, keeping to edges of small towns we past. Once we were close enough to Seattle we got into hunting mode, attacking herds of animals, drinking them dry and gaining as much energy from their blood as possible. The New Borns would most likely be hungry so it could give us an advantage if we had just eaten, despite animal blood not achieving the same affects of human blood it still could make as equally as strong as the New Borns.

I felt full of energy and ready to fight. If I was giving up my wedding night for this, I at least wanted to make sure we got the job done properly.

As we got closer to Seattle I could smell the wolves. Their strong musky scent invaded my senses, mixed with faint traces of other vampires. We were defiantly close.

There was noises coming from our left, we froze and turned where the noises were coming from. Anticipating an attack.

* * *

I know its only short I'm so sorry :(  
will update lots more when I'm back!

See you in two weeks!! xxx Love you all trillions xxx


	13. Animal Instincts

Ok so slap me round the face and call me a useless wh0re! Honestly I could spew a hundred excuses but I know you don't actually care. So here is the chapter!  
Thank you to my gorgeous Beta Anna. Thanks for being a great friend and making me feel like I can actually get better at this and that I'm not just wasting my time.

Oh and thank you the people that review. I don't deserve your kind words! Robert Pattinson, Jackson Rathbone and Kellan Lutz take their tops off to show their yummy bodies just for you!! UNF!

Speaking of UNF! I am co-hosting a contest with some friends of mine and you should all enter! _http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2071960/Back2Skool_UNFmett_Contest_

There are not enough Emmett fics! We want to know your fantasy that involves the sexy Emmett. New writers especially welcome!

Ok pimping out our contest over time for the important stuff...

Discalimer: I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

_Previously in Torn Apart: Edward and Bella got married only for their wedding ceremony to be cut short because James and his crazy new born army that he's building! The wolves are currently assessing the situation and our band of good vamps and meeting out side the Cullen house, preparing themselves for the fight._

* * *

**Bella Cullen's POV**

I was trying to get myself in the right frame of mind. My long, curled, and styled to perfection just-a-few-hours-ago hair was now tied up into a high pony tail. My beautiful dress now hung in Edward's closet, and the satin and lace underwear I had on earlier was on Edward's bedroom floor and not for the good reasons.

I was wearing my black sports bra and regular black knickers on my wedding night. Not to mention that my beautiful shoes were now replaced by a pair of black _Nike_ trainers. I was disappointed to say the least.

However, all of this negativity was not helping me get into the right frame of mind. It was just bringing me down and making me feel depressed; I needed to hunt.

My wedding seems like something in the distant past, wiped clean, as if it never happened. The only remains were the rings on my and Edward's fingers. I was now standing outside the Cullen's house where my wedding ceremony took place, dividing everyone up into hunting parties.

Alice, Carlisle, Kate, Jasper, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen would be in one group; leaving Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Irina and myself in the other group. There were thirteen vampires in total, but would that be enough? With the help of the fourteen wolves I hoped to god it would be.

We ran for a few miles, keeping to the edges of small towns that we whipped by. Once we were far enough away from Forks, and far out enough from Seattle, we got into hunting mode, attacking herds of animals, drinking them dry, and gaining as much energy as possible. The Newborns would most likely be hungry, having not eaten in a while, so it could give us an advantage if we were feeling full and replenished despite animal blood not having the same effects as human blood.

The blood had done its job, I felt full of energy and ready to fight. If I was giving up my wedding night for this I at least wanted to make sure we got the job done properly.

As we got closer to Seattle I could smell the wolves. Their strong musky scent invaded my senses mixed with faint traces of other vampires. We were definitely close.

There were noises coming from our left, and we froze, trying to see where they originated from. I was thinking about my attack strategy; jump up high, attack them from above. Don't let them get a chance to get their arms around you. Go straight for the heads, then rip apart the rest of the body and watch the pieces burn. Don't think about the fact that they used to be human. Don't think about the families that are at home, sitting by the phone, and waiting for a call to say their loved one is all right; a call that would never come.

I growled at the large clump of trees, bringing my animal instincts to the surface. I could feel I had less control over them tonight. I was about to pounce when Edward held out a hand in front of me. He stood cool, calm, and collected, staring into the trees. The movement came closer and I looked to Edward for some sort of sign of whether this was friend or foe. He didn't say anything, and his face gave nothing away, but it didn't need to. As the culprit came closer their scent became clearer.

A large wolf the size of a horse with dark grey fur leaped out in front of us and began barking at Edward, doing his best to communicate with us. Edward translated the wolf's thoughts.

"His name is Embry. He has been sent by Sam to lead us to the rest of the pack."

The wolf barked again. I nodded to the wolf, as if to say "lead the way". Embry turned and ran off back the way he came with the rest of us following at his heels.

As we neared the wolf pack their scent grew more potent. Although unpleasant to me I wasn't particularly bothered by it, unlike my friends and family, whose faces were scrunched up in revulsion. Some, like Carlisle, tried to hide their displeasure. However others, such as Rosalie, showed no sign of being worried about hurting the wolves' feelings.

"The wolves are very excited about the eminent battle. For some of them it will be their first time in a real fight," Edward said gravely as we slowed to a walking pace.

"Let's just hope we win then. Give them something good to remember for their first battle."

I tried to say this with conviction, trying to sound far more positive and optimistic than I felt. Edward could sense this in my voice and only gave me a small smile as a response. I was well aware of the fact that we probably wouldn't all come out of this fight unharmed. There could even be fatalities if we weren't lucky.

Edward placed his hand in mine as we walked into the large unexpected clearing. It was not unlike the meadow Edward and I used to lie in due to the fact that it was surrounded by tall pine trees, shielding it from an outsiders view. But it wasn't calm and serene like the meadow, and the ground wasn't carpeted with soft green grass and wild flowers; it was dusty and uneven from the roots that protruded up from the ground.

There were about nine wolves in the clearing, Embry included. A couple of the wolves growled at our arrival, the distaste clear on their long-nosed furry faces.

"Don't worry, the feeling is definitely mutual," Rosalie snarled at the growling wolves.

Emmett was doing his best not to laugh at his wife's comment, which caused Rosalie to breakout into a smug, proud smile. She received a disappointed look from Carlisle, quickly removing any traces of smugness. The wolves were silenced by one short bark from the large brown wolf at the front that I assumed to be Sam.

I stepped forward to greet him, and Edward refused to let go of my hand, so he came with me. I held out my other hand in front of me. Sam sniffed it and then placed a big paw in my hand. We shook briefly before dropping our hands and paws. I noticed a familiar looking wolf beside Sam, giving me a toothy grin and wagging his tail; I winked at the wolf, Jacob.

"Hi, Sam, how are you all doing? No problems so far I hope?"

I looked to Edward for a response.

"We're just fine. Thank you, Bella, and congratulations to you and Edward. No problems so far, we've just been lying low and keeping an eye on things. The rest of the pack is circling the house still."

"That's great news. So, what sort of house are we talking about?"

"A large abandoned mansion, it's been set for demolition."

"How very convenient for James," I said dryly. Jacob snickered.

"Err... Bella... Jacob has just asked me if he can kiss the bride?"

This was Edward talking now, his voice much softer when he spoke to me. I giggled and Edward rolled his eyes. Jacob must have taken this as a yes because the next thing I knew he was licking my face, leaving his warm saliva all over my cheek. I cringed at the sensation and had a really girly moment.

"Ewww! Ew, Ew, Ew. Jacob you are a foul animal."

He barked a laugh and I could see many people in the clearing were trying not to laugh. I glared at them all, except Edward, who I pouted at. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cotton handkerchief with an embroidered E.M.C on the corner. He gently wiped the slobber off my face with the handkerchief and then placed it back in his pocket, kissing my cheek afterwards. I beamed and then turned back to face the wolf pack and vampires.

"Ok, so back to serious business. Do they have any idea about our plans for attack?"

"Not that the wolves can see. They have guards stationed around the house and in the surrounding woods, but they seem relaxed and unfocused."

"That's nothing new, vampires are easily distracted. Can you give us an estimate of how many there are of them?"

"Around 25, but we can't be sure how many there are inside the house."

"Ok, that's fine. We can take them down a layer at a time, working from the outside in. Jasper, I think it will be a basic attack, try to delay them finding out that we are about to attack for as long as is physically possible, and then we can lure the tiger out of its cave."

"Sure thing. Does everyone remember what I told them? You're all feeling way more nervous than you should be. Just keep moving and try to keep your concentration. Stay on alert and look out for one another. We should be fine, we have the advantage here. Would anyone have any objections if I sent out a small wave of confidence?"

He looked around the group and everyone seemed to like the idea of a bit of confidence. I closed my eyes and let Jasper's power work its magic, warming my body and clearing my mind. I was positive now; we were going to win this fight. We have no real reason not to.

"Bell, you should put your shield around us now," Jasper suggested.

I nodded and began to slowly stretch it around the people that surrounded me. In my mind it looked like putty, if I stretched it too quickly it could produce holes fitting it around so many people. The people who would be constantly moving would certainly be a challenge. I always did like a challenge.

As my shield wrapped around Sam and Jacob the other wolves were instantly covered too. I was confused, so I pulled it back slightly, leaving only Jacob inside my shield. I then eased it around Sam again and the other wolves were instantly protected.

"You wolves are frickin' weird. It's like you're all one person. Sam, if you stay close to me I can protect the whole pack from mental attacks wherever they are."

"Bella, have you thought about how much concentration this is going to take? Sweetheart, you could get hurt in the process of trying to save everyone else, and then if you're not here we could be all done for. We don't know what kind of gifts these vampires are going to have. What if there is one that can get past your defences?"

"Edward, do you remember what we talked about?"

"Don't bother worrying about things that are out of my control."

"Very good, so as long as I have you to protect me, we'll all be fine."

Edward sighed unnecessarily and then looked up at Jasper.

"Yes, that's probably a good idea. You know she isn't going to like it," Edward said in answer to Jasper's silent questions.

"What am I not going to like?" I half growled.

"When we split up, I am going to be going with Carlisle, and Jasper is going to go with you."

"WHAT?" Alice and I both screeched at the same time. I didn't want to be apart from Edward, not now, not at a time like this.

"Jasper is the better fighter, and since you need the most defending, its best that he and Emmett are with you. However, that makes the teams uneven, so I need to go with Carlisle and the others."

"You do realise I don't need protecting, I can look after myself just fine."

"Why yes, of course, love. This is just to be on the safe side." Edward then added in a low voice, "this is hard for me too, love. Believe me, it's killing my pride knowing someone can protect you better than I can. I'd do anything to ensure your safety, you know that."

He tucked a loose tendril of hair behind my ear and gave me a rather incredible smile. I huffed and pouted to show my distaste for this idea but leaned in to kiss him to show that I would comply.

My lips molded into his, sending good feelings coursing through my body. They were the ones that, in my long life, I had only and would only ever associate with Edward. I went onto my tiptoes to gain better access to his mouth, wanting to taste more of him. His hands gripped my arms like a vice and his lips crashed against mine with a flavour of fear attached to them. Although the kiss sparked fear in me too and my first instinct was to pull away, I stayed and let him kiss me. Let him do what he needed to do. His tongue caressed my own as if to savour the sensation, his grip on my arms softened and transformed into a loving caress.

Behind us Alice and Jasper were also sharing a similar moment. But it was not to last long. Sam and the other wolves let out a howl and Edward growled violently.

"We need to move. Now!"

People scattered in the direction they were supposed to be heading. Our team spread out with the wolves flanking me, and Jasper and Emmett flanking them. I had no idea what had just occurred, only that the wolves around me appeared to be in some sort of pain. I assumed somewhere one of them was being attacked. At least I could be sure that I was doing my best to protect us all.

The smell of vampire was getting stronger with every step we took. The vampires and werewolves in our group were gearing up for a fight, snarling at nothing in particular and using the run as a warm up.

Rosalie was making her approach through the trees above us, while Esme and Irina were following behind, ready for anyone who tried to creep up from the back. My mind drifted to Edward, wondering how he was and wishing I had longer with him in the clearing. In fact, if I was wishing for more time I may as well wish I was back at the house with him and making sweet love on our wedding night.

_Focus Bella. Lives are at stake and they need your complete concentration._

I mentally shook myself and concentrated on my current surroundings. I breathed in deeply, tasting the air. The musky, woodsy smell belonged to the wolves. The other familiar, sweeter smells belonged to my family running alongside me. I smiled at the thought of each of them. Even Irina, who I didn't know that well, but had a lovely scent of sunflowers.

My nostrils flared at the next scent to hit me. It was unfamiliar, cherries and soap, such a strange combination. Rosalie swore from high up in the trees and came back down to the ground to stand beside us.

"What is it?" My question was answered when we came into the next clearing.

Five newborn vampires were crouched and ready to attack us. They looked ravenous. Their typically red irises had gone pitch black from thirst. Their eyes were probably the only similarity between them all; some were tall, short, male, female, old, and finally young. I stared at the small girl in the middle, a manic smile on her face as she stared right back. The other newborns charged at us. Jacob and Sam were preventing others from harming me, and my family had their own problems to deal with.

The girl looked to be about seven years old. She had long brown hair and a small button nose. She was beautiful. She was dressed in a rather torn and ragged frilly dress. Dark stains were splattered upon them which I assessed to be blood. Against the warnings I had heard about child vampires I stepped cautiously towards the little girl, my motherly instincts telling me to save the little girl, to protect her from any harm. The little girl looked frightened for a second, so I put my body in a relaxed position and held my hands up to show I meant her no harm. She leapt into my arms and bit down on my shoulder, hard.

I screamed out in pain, mad at my own stupidity and foolish behaviour. I tried to fling the girl off but she had a firm grip and I would end up tearing my own arm off if I wasn't careful. Whilst trying to wrestle the little girl, I was also trying to maintain my shield. I couldn't see the others, but I could feel them inside my shield. It was wavering slightly under the pain I was experiencing. I gave up trying to tear the little girl off and just focused on my shield, not willing to let anyone down because of my own stupidly. The girl let go of my shoulder and bit into my neck. I screamed out again but tried not to move.

Suddenly, the pain was no longer there. I could feel the little girl being yanked off me and I watched as a terrifying Rosalie tore off the little girl's head with her teeth. The reality of what had just occurred was still sinking in, and I felt like I wanted to start crying. I could smell the smoke and burning flesh, and turned my head slightly to see a pile of body parts going up in flames. The others appear to be fine, if not a little shook up. Rosalie tossed the girl's head and body onto the fire with the other newborns and I watch it burn.

Jacob nudged me from the side, and I turned to look at him. Concern is plastered on his wolf features.

"I'm fine, really it's just a scratch."

"Are you sure?" It was Jasper asking this time.

Esme put an arm around me and helped me up. I could feel that my shoulder and neck were healing already. It wasn't the first time I had been bitten by a newborn. I looked to Rosalie to see how she was coping. Emmett had his arm around her and was whispering in her ear, she was nodding in agreement to whatever he was saying.

"It's better this way," she spoke up suddenly. "It's better they are dead than cursed to this life, especially at that age. No understanding, therefore they cannot find acceptance, nor can they find a mate." She composed her face and then grinned at me. "Race you to the next set of newborns, Bella," I laughed at Rosalie's sudden change of attitude and found it contagious.

Esme shook her head next to me at her eldest daughter's attitude, but was suppressing her grin as she raced off after her. I let out a laugh and then the rest of us raced off after them. Running through the woods with the possibility that it could be my last run was strangely euphoric. Vampires love to fight against vampires as it makes them feel more human. With those last fragile moments of death immortality is no longer a possibility. For once you would be facing the unknown. For once you can be on equal footing. However, as tempting as all that is for vampires, a life with your loved ones is far more desirable.

More smells of foreign vampires made themselves known; Laurent and James's scents hung faintly in the air. It disgusted me. I thought back to that little girl, so young and innocent and now dead and gone. I saw red, ferocious growls climbing out of my throat.

"Easy, Bells, save the snarling for James' minions," Emmett warned me.

I laughed. Well, more cackled, in response. At that moment in time I was probably the deadliest woman on the planet.

"Emmett, if she doesn't calm down soon she could turn on us. She's seriously pissed and extremely blood thirsty, although not for humans," Jasper said, sounding anxious.

"Well, do your thing then, ya know, change her emotions."

"I'm trying but she's not responding."

I could hear the conversation going on around me, I was not oblivious. I could tell I was losing control. I wanted to find myself again, hanging on to the last thread of my humanity. My animal instincts were taking over, repressing Bella and leaving only the vampire in her wake. I was surprised I wasn't on all fours like the wolves beside me.

"Bella, Jasper and I were talking earlier about how nice you looked in your wedding dress today. Never seen Eddie look so happy. I'm telling ya, frickin' cloud nine."

The wedding. It seemed a blurred memory in the haze of my rage, only, Edward, waiting at the end of the isle seemed clear. His vows rang clear in my mind, his voice and his image was like a lighthouse guiding me safely back to shore. But Edward wasn't really here, I couldn't see his beautiful face or smell is alluring scent. I missed him. I should be with him...

"Ok, it's working, but you're making her feel sad."

"Well, at least you got the honeymoon to look forward to once we've dealt with this mess. Yep, Eddie boy's got all kinds of plans for your honeymoon. Rosie and I are lending you our apartment in Paris for a couple of days too. But no sex! I don't want any of our furniture to be damaged or soiled on." He chuckled at his rather unfunny comment.

I rolled my eyes and threw a small rock from the ground at him. However, only lightly because I realised I had far more of my humanity back thanks to his reminders of Edward and our impending honeymoon. My angry haze was clearing, I remembered our purpose and I remembered my family, the people that were fight alongside me and would risk their lives to protect me, as I would for them.

I giggled when the rock I had thrown at Emmett, hit him on the head, as did Rosalie. She joined me by my side and took my hand.

"Ready sis?" she asked as we saw the top of the house coming into view.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Stay close Rosie."

She squeezed my hand as we ran through the last clump of trees, out into the open, and straight into hell.

* * *

Ok so... what did you think? I struggled with this chapter but I'm really looking forward to writing what happens next!

Much love as always any reviews you give me would be amazing!! I'm about to break the 100 mark woo!! xxx


	14. James Gets His Just Deserts

Yay! I Didn't take a month this time!! Woo we reached 100 reviews!! Thank you Amy for being my 100 review!! Much love to you, you gorgeous girl!

Thanks to Anna (Calikisses), my Domestic Diva, who beta-ed this chapter when she had sooo much other stuff to do! Seriously I dont know how you do everything you do!

Special shout out to my wifey, Jess, you have been so awesome. This chapter is for you.

Enough chit chat. I don't own Twilight, SM does.

* * *

**Edward Cullen's POV**

"Edward, how are the others doing?" Carlisle asked, his voice full of concern.

I had been listening in to the other group's minds to see how they were getting along, or more importantly, to see how my Bella was doing. It seems like they also had some problems with Newborns. Thankfully, like us, they managed to deal with them, although not before I had to watch through Rosalie's mind as a child vampire bit into my wife's shoulder.

I hated that I wasn't around to help her. I have often traced the scars from her past that scatter her body with my fingers, and now there will be one more which I could have prevented from occurring.

At the time, I would have run to where she was to protect her myself had we not had our own Newborns to deal with. The training Jasper and Bella had given us was very effective, and we all dealt with everything that came at us with professional ferocity.

"They're all fine, Carlisle. Bella just had a little problem controlling her instincts, but they seemed to have managed to pull her out of it," I told him, proud that I was at least able to help Bella with that, even if I wasn't physically there.

The fact that the mere mention of my name can calm her down made my heart sing with joy.

Carlisle started spouting off theories in his mind about Bella once he realised Esme and the others were safe, but I shut him out as we had other problems to deal with first.

Bella and the others were already inside the grounds of the house on the north side, and we were just reaching the grounds ourselves, but on the south side.

I scanned the brains of James' vampires, trying to work out how many there were. However, this was not an easy task as many of the Newborns could barely form coherent thoughts; thirst was all that dominated their minds. It was so prominent that for a moment it made my own throat burn. I forced back the venom that had risen in my mouth and took in a deep breath; vampire, wolf, and finally the most grotesque of them all, rotting human flesh.

Our group stepped out of the woods and into the clear open space that surrounded the large moonlit house. It was as big, if not bigger, than the Cullen household, but far less modern. The house looked like it was built in the 19th century.

It had dark wooden panelling on the outside and the shutters had long been boarded up, ready for demolition. A large porch that wrapped around the base of the house was falling apart, and it looked like some kids had graffitied on the sides of it with their names using spray paint. I could barely smell the paint, so I assumed that it had occurred over a year ago.

The smell of rotting corpses was coming from a large pile of deformed bodies near us. Clearly, James and his friends weren't bothered by not discarding their kills properly, but they still didn't want to have to smell them, so they placed them far enough away from the house that the smell would become only a small irritation.

The wolves that were with us in our group were whimpering and growling at the sight of the bodies. They were doing their best not make _any_ noise as we crept toward the house, but were outraged and wanted vengeance for the humans' deaths immediately.

"Just a little bit longer please, my wolf friends. When the time comes, I shall hold the _blood suckers_ still for you to tear apart," I reassured them with a wink.

They seemed to calm down then, although reluctantly.

Our group spread out, fanning out around the front of the house. I could smell Bella now that she was in close proximity again, the relief I gained from it was indescribable. However, if I had smelt her, then James had undoubtedly smelt her and knew she had come to kill him.

As if on cue, newborns came charging out of the house.

The wolves instantly charged, not waiting for the vampires to attack first whilst we waited, posed and ready for the assault. The wolves had slowed many of the newborns and were showing us what they were born to do.

I was thankful we were in the middle of nowhere as the noise that erupted on the scene was horrifying; screaming, barking, growling, snarling, screeching.

The newborns were scattering now, realisation about the extent of our power had just hit them, and self-preservation was overtaking the will to obey their maker's orders. This made it a lot easier for us to take them down.

Our groups were merging; wolves from the other group had come around to this side of the house to help, and Carlisle had gone around to find Esme. Kate and Tanya were currently taking down a newborn child with the help of Irina. I felt a little payback going on due to their past involvement with child vampires and the loss of their mother.

I was dealing with my own newborn, his brain illustrated that he had much more control than some of the others, showing me that he was older than them. His thoughts were flashing images; James, Laurent, humans he had killed, photographs of Bella. I didn't bother to read the rest of his mind. That was enough to make me turn murderous.

I charged at him and knocked him to the ground. He lifted his feet up and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying. He was soon charging after me, but I quickly got to my feet.

To my right, Jasper was just finishing off a newborn, and Alice was chucking the parts on the fire as he ripped them off the torso. When he was finished, he came straight to my aid.

Jasper pounced on my newborn's back and bit into his neck. The newborn, Joshua—I heard his name in his thoughts—was taken by surprise and let out an angry scream at the top of his lungs. I pinned his arms to his sides whilst Jasper bit into Joshua's throat. Joshua collapsed to his knees once he became decapitated; it was then easy for us to do the rest. Alice, once again, came to help us with this bit.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Jasper frantically. It would have taken too long to pick through the various brains to find the answers I was looking for. Jasper's mind told me she was still with Jacob and Sam.

The numbers on the outside of the house were diminishing. I assessed our group for injuries as I made my way toward Bella. Apart from a few scrapes and broken limbs, we appeared to be in good condition. A damn sight better than the newborns anyway.

I saw no blame in them for this, we did not kill them, they were killed when they were bitten by James and we were only disposing of the bodies. I was only mad at two people, and I could hear their thoughts inside the house, taunting me.

We took them by surprise, but they were still confident that their newborn army could defeat us. They underestimate the wolves and our family friends. Their numbers were depleting and soon they would have to come out of the house, or else we would go inside and drag them out.

I was just rounding the other side of the house when I was bombarded with angry and frustrated thoughts. Emmett's inner voice, so familiar to me, came through the loudest.

_Edward, its Bella. She went inside the house by herself. We tried to stop her, but we were all dealing with a newborn at the time, in fact we still are. Ouch! Fucker! I'm gunna tear your balls off!_

I ran towards the back door of the house as quick as lightning. I yanked open the door, let it slam closed, and then froze as I heard Bella's inner voice.

_Edward, I know you just came in through the door. Go back out, now! It's a trap, and they want you to come alone. Bring reinforcements, there are six of them up here._

"Shit!" I cursed aloud at the situation, and then ran back out the door once I had read the minds or those upstairs.

I saw that it was, in fact, a trap designed for me to be disposed of in front of Bella. Apparently, he didn't think us getting married was something to congratulate us for.

"Emmett, Jasper, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Carlisle, Eleazar, I need you in the house with me now!"

The others would be able to clear up the few remaining newborns. Meanwhile we would finally be putting a stop to James and saving my wife.

* * *

**Bella Cullen's POV**

Everything was going according to plan. The newborns, as predicted, were too thirsty to focus which left them weak and vulnerable.

My instincts didn't get the better of me again. I channelled my rage into my shield, making it strong and impenetrable. I could feel some sort of power occasionally pushing against it, but I didn't have time to stop and find out what that power was.

The wolves were incredible. I have never seen anything like them in all my years. Their teeth and claws were so sharp they resembled samurai swords, and they were completely deadly. I was glad that we weren't on their bad side.

I hadn't seen Edward at all since the fighting broke out, and that was probably a good thing. If I had seen Edward fighting a newborn I probably would have abandoned whatever else I was doing just to try and help him. I would lose my focus and end up losing sight of my main objective; kill James.

Newborns were dropping like flies; it was a complete massacre. The air filled with the smell of burning flesh, and it reminded me of Volterra; I hated it. I hated the fact that this smell had become so familiar to me, that death had become so familiar. I thought about all the people who had done me wrong in my life as I tore off a teenage girl's head and threw it onto the fire.

Although I hadn't seen Edward, I had seen quite a few members of his group. Carlisle had come running around to join Esme, as did Kate and Tanya to find Irina.

I was just finishing off the teenager when I saw a very deadly side to Esme. Carlisle had been fighting with a newborn for quite some time. They were quite equally matched; what Carlisle lacked in brawn he made up for in brain power. Quite a few times it looked like Carlisle was going to take him. I thought he had him for sure, but then he would lose his grip or the newborn would change position. I was shocked and panicked when suddenly I saw the newborn flip Carlisle high into the air and then slam him onto the floor. It looked as though the newborn was about to finish Carlisle off if no one intervened. I was about to step forward to lend a hand when Esme shot past me, rage burning in her eyes.

"Get the fuck off my husband!" she screamed in an unfamiliar and terrifying voice.

The Newborn, stunned by the unfamiliar voice, turned his head away from Carlisle. This gave Carlisle the perfect opportunity to punch the Newborn and push him off. Esme sprang forward like a tigress, pouncing on her prey. Just like a tiger, she sunk in her claws and teeth, taking down her kill and then demolishing the remains.

I shared a rather amused looked with Emmett before we both went back to fighting off the next attack.

The massacre, because that's what it was, was drawing to a close. Only a few of the older, wiser Newborns remained and they were currently being dealt with by the wolves and the stronger members of my family. The only problem yet to be dealt with was inside the house.

Jacob and Sam currently had their hands full, and although I knew I should stay close to them, I didn't want to drag them into one of James' sick games.

I ran up to the porch, ignoring the calls from Emmett, and went through the back door. When the door closed behind me it muffled the outside noise and left me standing alone in a broken down kitchen. Cupboard doors were hanging off their hinges, the ornate wooden table had been flipped onto its back, and the windows were boarded up so very little light being cast off the moon was being let in.

I used senses other than my sight to asses my situation.

There was a strange smell mixed in with James and the other vampire's scents. It was sweet and delicious; it was human. I held my breath and listened with my ears. Low, strangled, cries of pain were coming from upstairs in one of the bedrooms at the front of the house, and they were accompanied with a steady heart beat. I put this piece of information in the back of my mind for later and listened again to find out where James was.

I heard footsteps across carpeted floors in one of the rooms above my head, and I perceived the sound of a low chuckle that I knew belonged to James.

Seething with rage, I made my way through the other empty rooms towards the stairs. I could tell this would once have been a beautiful grand house where couples like my mother and step-father used to live and throw parties.

I reached the foot of the stairs and looked up into the dark, looming hallway that waited above me.

The cries of pain still continued, the thumping of a heart beat ringing through my ears.

I placed my hand on the dusty banister and took the first step up to the second floor. I worked my way up slowly, the situation seeming off, but I kept climbing the stairs anyway.

_They must know I'm here. They must know I'm coming upstairs to kill them. Why haven't they attacked? Or at least tried to defend...?_

Against my better judgement, I followed the scent of vampire and the sound of footsteps to the back of the house; the room above the kitchen.

The other doors on the hall were open, only two were closed. The one at the front of the house, where the heartbeat was coming from, and the one I was about to head in to.

My hand hovered on the door handle, and after one final moment of deliberation, I twisted the knob and pushed open the door.

James was standing at the window, looking out over the destruction he had caused. He didn't turn around when I walked in the room, but he did laugh, taunting me. I stepped forward further into the room, determined to confront him and teach him a lesson that would be his last.

I was four steps into the room when I was tackled to the ground. Each arm and each leg had been grabbed by a vampire. Laurent walked over to my struggling form and put his foot on my chest. I was unable to do anything but look up into James's glowing red eyes.

_At least he wasn't going hungry, _I thought sarcastically.

"So nice to see you again, my beauty. I must say this has worked out far better than I expected. I was planning on trying to lure you up here, but you came willingly, and alone I might add. So, now all we do have to do is wait for your beloved boyfriend to come to your rescue and my plan will be complete."

"Husband," I spat, still trying to struggle under the combined weight of five vampires.

"What's that, Bella?"

"He is my husband," I told him, enunciating every word.

James looked furious; he snarled at me, but said nothing on the subject.

"Tie her up."

They wrestled me into a chair and wrapped my body up in thick titanium chains. I would have maybe been able to break the chains, but not in that position, and not with so many layers of the heavy material. Laurent held onto my head, covered my mouth, and made sure I was facing James.

From my place in the chair I could take in the room we were in.

It was a very large bedroom containing a few pieces of unwanted furniture left behind, including a large four poster bed. I felt revulsion when I noticed that there was a freshly dead body in the room, a young girl who could have only been about 13. _The sick fuck._

"Ah, here comes the groom now."

The room went silent, and sure enough, I heard the back door slam.

I knew I needed to get a message to Edward, so I closed my eyes and focused on pulling up my shield for him so he could read into my mind.

_Edward, I know you just came in through the door. Go back out, now! It's a trap, and they want you to come alone. Bring reinforcements, there are six of them up here, _I thought frantically and hoped to hell he heard me.

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I heard the door open again and him run outside.

James and the others let out angry cries. Laurent let go of my head and James slapped me hard across my cheek. The force of his slap knocked the chair off its legs and sent me to the floor. If I thought I was in a difficult position before, it was worse now. I only hoped Edward would return with reinforcements soon.

I felt unbelievably embarrassed that I had let my own arrogance take me up into this room. What was I thinking? I couldn't handle this all by myself. I was a fool. Apparently, more of a fool than even James had pegged me as.

James picked me up off the floor, chair and all, and grabbed my head by my ponytail. He pulled my head to the side to gain access to my neck and bent down to my throat where he licked up my cheek with the flat of his tongue. I tried to turn my head away from him, but it was no use. The other vampires in the room looked on hungrily.

"Isn't she a sight for sore eyes, gentlemen?" he asked the group.

"She is indeed, so...mouth watering..." Laurent replied, creeping forward.

The other vampires were licking their lips eagerly, and disgustingly enough I noticed one of the larger vamps had begun to rub himself through his trousers. I realised then what might become of me if my rescue team didn't arrive soon.

I tried to scream but it was muffled behind James' hand.

I heard the back door open once more, and many pairs of feet charged through the house. I think I even heard the distinct noise of claws scraping across wooden floor boards.

James' crew got back into position, ready to attack whoever came through the door. James stayed holding onto me and placed his teeth at my throat, ready to bite. Clearly, they were trying using me as a hostage.

I pulled back my shield again and let Edward see the situation he was walking into. His pace did not falter, so I assumed he was prepared for this.

Edward's foot connected with the closed bedroom door and it came crashing off its hinges and onto the floor. He looked livid. His eyes darted to my own and his face filled with worry and sympathy, but only for a moment, as he soon turned back to James, making his face harden. He snarled and then almost flew across the room.

The other vampires tried to grab him, but he was moving so quickly that they missed. They were then tackled themselves by either one of the wolves, or a member of my family. Edward had somehow managed to get James' mouth a safe distance away from my throat, and although I was still tied up in chains, and the chair was righted again, at least I could talk.

"Can someone please get me out of these fucking chains?" I asked, irritated.

I heard Emmett laugh before he punched a newborn in the throat and sent him flying into the wall. The force caused it to crack and some of the plaster came off. He then abandoned his fight and came to my aid.

He managed to break the chains, but it was not without effort. Once he broke one section the rest of the titanium came unravelled. I thanked him, and then he went back to beating on the newborn while I turned to help my husband.

Edward had James pinned up against the opposite wall where they were gnashing their teeth at each other, each trying to get the first bite without getting themselves bitten in the process.

I joined Edward in pinning James to the wall, and he struggled far less now, making it a lot easier for Edward to take a chunk out of him. He ripped off a piece of his throat and then spat it out onto the ground. James cried out in pain, his face, no longer the mask of cruelty, resembled that of a scared little boy. However, I felt no sympathy for him, only disgust and anger.

Behind us, in the crowded bedroom, I could hear the fight between good and evil. Cries of pain from both animal and vampire ensued.

I resisted the temptation to turn around to see who was hurt and who was doing the hurting, focusing on James and my husband beside me.

"You know, after what I have seen in your mind, James, regarding your plans for my wife, I should do a lot worse than just kill you," Edward threatened.

"However, my desire to get her away from you is stronger than my hatred, so I shall make this quick, although I can't promise it won't be painless. Darling, would you mind holding James for me?"

"It would be my pleasure, sweetheart," I told him.

I gripped James' arms behind his back and kicked the back of his knees so that he kneeled down on the floor. Edward grabbed hold of James' neck; he snapped, twisted, bit and wriggled it until it popped off his torso. Edward then placed James' decapitated head on the ground and stomped on it repeatedly. Meanwhile, I worked on dismembering the rest of James' remains.

Emmett was already chucking vampire bits out the window, down to where people were ready to catch them and put them in the fire. I discarded James' body and then attended to Edward.

He was still kicking about James' head, venting out obvious frustrations. Before he could kick it again, I picked it up and tossed it to Emmett to throw out the window.

I turned back to Edward who was looking rather forlorn that I had taken his new toy away, so I pulled him into my arms and nestled into his chest, seeking comfort and warmth. I found my special place and calmed at his touch, but I couldn't stay there for long.

One of the wolves had been badly hurt, and upon further investigation, I discovered it was Jacob. My heart sank as I saw his body writhe and shake as he transformed back into his human form. Carlisle was hovering over him, checking his vitals and easing his pain. Where Carlisle had gotten a stethoscope and some morphine from, I had no idea.

I immediately rushed to Jacob's side and put his head in my lap.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked, stroking his hair off of his sweaty forehead.

"He should be fine, but we need to get him back home, and I might need to re-break some of his bones as they have begun mending too quickly, and in the wrong places."

"Would one of you mind carrying him? We can't run that fast in our human forms, otherwise we would carry him ourselves."

Sam had transformed back into his own human form and looked well, apart from a few bruises and a dislocated shoulder which he popped back into place.

"I'll take him," Emmett offered, anything to show off his strength and stamina.

"What happened anyway?" I asked.

"Newborn came at him from behind and got him in a tight grip. By the time we had pulled the vampire off, he'd already managed to break most of his bones," Jasper answered sympathetically.

Happy with the fact that Carlisle had every confidence in Jacob's recovery, I focused on the other thought that I had earlier pushed to the back of my mind; the heartbeat of the human still rang heavy through my ears like a loud, beating drum.

I stood and took hold of Edward's hand, leading him out into the corridor and down toward the remaining closed door. When we got there, I tried to turn the handle, but it was locked so Edward kicked it down with his foot.

It led into another, much smaller, bedroom. On the bed lay a young man, a teenager even. He was writhing about in pain, muttering about the burning.

He had brown hair, lightened over the summer months by the sun, and it looked as though it had specks of gold in it. His body was lean but still boyish. He had a very handsome, young face that reminded me of Edward, but he didn't have the distinct jaw line that Edward possessed.

I was horrified that they had left him alone during this ordeal. I walked over to the bed and looked into the boy's face. Would we have to kill him?

I certainly didn't want to. He had almost completed the change from human to vampire, but he was still innocent, so pure. He had about a day left of the transformation, if that.

"Edward..."

"I know."

He knew what I was thinking, even though I didn't have my shield down.

Catching me off guard, the boy's eyes opened wide. They had not changed to the familiar black-red colour yet, still being an even more familiar colour of golden brown.

I gasped in amazement at the natural colour of his eyes, and he silently begged, reaching out an arm to grab my own. I held his hand and squeezed it softly, trying to help him find some sort of comfort.

"Please...Help...Me..." he choked out through the pain.

"I will. I promise you're going to be fine," I responded, my voice sounding surer than my thoughts.

"Can you tell us your name?" Edward asked gently.

"C...Ca...Callum..."

I smiled at him, and he smiled back before squeezing his eyes tight again, biting his lip in agony.

"Carlisle," I called out, knowing that others would come too. He entered the room and knelt down next to the bed beside me, checking Callum's vitals.

"Carlisle...Can we?" I asked, unsure if it was my place.

"We have lost so many lives today...I don't want to lose anymore if we can help it."

I smiled at him and pulled him into a tight one armed hug.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I'll go to talk to Sam. The final decision is down to him."

I nodded in response and watched him walk out the room back to where Jacob and Sam were.

Edward took Carlisle's place beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. I turned my face towards him and kissed his lips softly.

"Are you ok with this?" I asked, worried I might have upset him in some way.

"Of course I am, sweetheart. Carlisle's right, any lives we can save today is a bonus. Although, it does mean we will have to put off the honeymoon for a while. We have all the time in the world for that, so I'm not too worried."

I smiled and gave him an Eskimo kiss, taking a deep breath in all that was Edward.

"Plus," he continued, "It'll be nice not to be the youngest guy anymore."

We both laughed at that, and then fell back into a comfortable silence as we watched over Callum.

I could faintly hear Carlisle talking with Sam, it sounded like a peaceful discussion.

Alice came skipping into the room. Obviously her talent had already informed her about the circumstances.

"We'll need to leave soon if we want to get him home before the change is complete. He's going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Can you read his mind, Edward?" Jasper drifted into the room and stood hugging the animated Alice, she calmed slightly in his arms.

"Yes, he thinks we are angels, come to take him away from the gates of hell. You're right, Alice, the burning is wearing off. He can't feel it in his legs anymore. We only have maybe five hours until the transformation is complete."

"We should tell him what's actually going on. He's going to be so overwhelmed," I said, and then leaned forward so my face was closer to his ear.

"Hi Callum, my name's Bella. You don't have to speak, I know that would be difficult, so just squeeze my hand if you can hear and understand what I'm saying, ok?" He squeezed my hand and I continued. "I'm so sorry this has happened to you, Callum, but you are becoming a vampire. Now, I know this is difficult to believe, but throw away any preconceptions you may have about vampires. They are real, and I am one of them."

I gave him a moment to take all of it in and then picked up where I left off when he squeezed my hand again.

"Very bad vampires changed you to try and kill us, but they were foolish and we killed them. My family and I, to put it simply, are good vampires. We don't drink human blood, and we are not like the vampires that did this to you."

"He's noticed our eye colour is different," Edward told me.

"Yes, that's right, because we feed off the blood of animals, so our eye colour is different to those who feed off humans. We don't sleep in coffins, we can go out in sunlight—although it has some rather interesting affects—and we don't turn into bats. However, we do have some other rather interesting abilities..."

Edward chuckled beside me. "He's a smart one. He's already realised I can read his mind."

"Hmm, yes that can get quite annoying, but I have a special power that can stop him from doing that," I teased.

"He senses there are others in the room and want to know who they are," Edward said.

"Ok, well, the annoying mind reader is my husband, Edward. Alice and Jasper are also here with us. They are my brother and sister-in-law. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can play with people's emotions," I joked.

"We want to take care of you, Callum. We want you to become part of our family. Would you like that?" Alice asked carefully, and came to sit on the other side of the bed, taking hold of his other hand.

Alice already had a smile on her face before I felt my hand being squeezed. My heart swelled.

"Shouldn't we have family meetings or some shit like that for this?" Rosalie asked dryly from the doorway.

I rolled my eyes at her and smirked.

"Seriously, if I had known you would bring so much baggage into our lives I would have thought harder about letting you become my sister, Swan."

"Hey, it's Cullen now! And you know that even if you had to spend longer thinking about it, you still would have let me be your sister."

"You sound awfully confident, _Cullen_."

"You sound awfully like a bitch, _Hale_, now get off your high horse and come say hello to Callum."

"Oh, very well, I was hoping for an excuse to move away from Forks soon anyway. Hi Callum, how long are you going to make us stay in this hell hole?"

"Sassy bitch," Alice muttered, grinning.

"Whore!" Rose quipped back.

They really needed to stop watching _Mean Girls_.

I rolled my eyes at them and looked back down at Callum. I was pleased to see that he had something that resembled a smiled on his face.

"We remind him of his own family," Edward said sadly.

The room grew sombre; everyone except Alice knew what it was like to leave your loved ones behind.

"It's ok, he understands he won't be able to see them anymore. He doesn't want to hurt them, so believes it's for the best that he stays away from them."

I lifted his hand to my mouth and kissed the top of it, hoping that I could provide him some sort of comfort.

"Come on, let's leave. Edward would you mind...?"

"No, of course not."

He picked Callum up and held him in his arms. It looked strange, because they were of similar size, but Edward showed no signs of being uncomfortable.

Emmett had already carried Jacob downstairs, and the other members of our party were waiting for us out in front of the house.

The dismembered bodies of newborns and vampires were now just piles of ash, soon to be carried off into the wind. The house would be demolished, and any signs of what had happened here tonight would be erased.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. :)

Btw Check out the UNFmet Contest http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Back2Skool_UNFmett_Contest/73925/99/0/1/

I wrote a colab with my dear friend Jess, as an example for the contest. Go check it out. Or you can read it on my profile! It's called **Undisclosed Desires**.

Thanks Kitty Kats, Love all of you who read this! xxx


End file.
